Botas Rojas
by Solwen
Summary: Ella no sabia que ese día iba a conocer a la persona que iba a cambiar su forma de ver la vida ... Faberry
1. Rachel

AQUI VAMOS ;)

* * *

-_No ni se te ocurra Santana no otra vez..._- me disponía a dejar mis libros sobre el estante de mi habitación cuando mi impertinente amiga como siempre accedía a mi habitación sin siquiera preguntar.

-_O vamos Quinn si no fuera por mí y mis consejos seguro seguirías siendo virgen así que me debes una muy grande_.- dijo al momento en que se tiraba en mi cama.

**Q:** _De que me estás hablando yo no te debo nada y en el remoto caso de que lo hiciera, seguro que ya me lo has cobrado muchísimas veces así que estamos a mano_.- le conteste desde el baño mientras cepillaba mis dientes y buscaba mi ropa para dormir.

**S**:_ Muy bien Quinn me parece perfecto, déjame sola como siempre lo haces, no importa que la amiga de Britt haga mal tercio y no me permita conocer más al amor de mi vida, porque te aseguro que esa chica es la más especial que he conocido en toda mi vida._-contestó haciendo ese típico sonido de chantaje en su voz, el cual sabía que podía doblegarme.

**Q:**_Santana por favor**, **acabas de conocer a esa tal Britt hoy por la mañana, así que deja de inventar cosas_.- solté cansada y tomando algo de ropa para vestirme.

Mientras tanto veía como en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa, porque si señores Santana López lo volvió hacer, no me di cuenta ni en qué momento sacaba ya unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa para vestirme y no la piyama que tenía pensado ponerme. Y es que quien me podría culpar Santana es mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, esa persona que siempre ha estado mi lado ya fuera para darme el abrazo más tierno del mundo como cuando decidí contarles a mis padres acerca de cómo me atraían las chicas, o para darme una cachetada cuando me comportaba de forma tan estúpida que ni yo misma me daba cuenta, como fueran las cosas sabíamos que siempre íbamos a estar la una para la otra y lo mejor era que ni siquiera teníamos la necesidad de estárnoslo diciendo.

Nos conocimos en la preparatoria de Lima y desde ese momento fuimos inseparables, tanto así que decidimos hacer trámites juntas a Yale, ella a veterinaria y yo a arquitectura para así ser admitidas y trasladarnos finalmente a la ciudad de New Haven, donde por suerte y algunos pequeños acomodos logramos quedar en la misma residencia y compartir habitación. Y es así como a más de un año y medio seguimos estudiando juntas

**S:**_ Gracias, gracias te prometo que no te vas arrepentir y me los vas a agradecer el resto de tu vida_.- dijo guiñándome un ojo y disponiéndose a salir de mi habitación.- _Te espero en 10 minutos y apúrate que sabes que no me gusta llegar tarde_.- grito ya desde la cocina.

* * *

**Q:**_ Segura que no nos han dejado plantadas._-pregunte por tercera vez, ya que habían pasado al menos diez minutos y ni rastro de las chicas que esperábamos.

**S:** _Por supuesto que no, Britt jamás me haría algo así_.- comento tan segura que hasta yo empezaba a sentir que ya conocía a esa supuesta Britt.-_ Mira son ellas vienen por allá._

Gire hacia la dirección que me indicaba la vista de mi amiga y efectivamente a lo lejos logre a preciar a dos chicas bastantes guapas que venían hacia nosotras, una rubia y la otra morena, por supuesto por lo que me pudo decir Santana Britt era la rubia y la morena era la amiga, el mal tercio, ese que hizo que no pudiera quedarme en mi casa a descansar y leer tranquilamente. Y eso no fue lo único que logre percibir mientras llegaban a nosotras, el mal tercio traía unas botas puestas y se preguntaran ¿las botas que tienen que ver? Pues se los diré; eran las botas más horribles que vi en toda mi existencia y no es que yo fuera alguien a quien le gustara criticar, pero quien en su sano juicio utilizaba unas botas rojas con patos amarillos que casi llegaban hasta sus rodillas.

**B:** _Lo siento mucho se nos ha hecho un poco tarde, lo que pasa es que Rach no encontraba sus botas y no podíamos salir sin ellas…_- que afán con esas botas pensé yo sin poder quitarles la vista de encima a esas monstruosidades, mientras tanto Britt se acercaba a nosotras dejándonos un pequeño abrazo y beso como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.- _Miren ella es Rachel mi persona_.-comento con una enorme sonrisa.

**R:**_ Mucho gusto Rachel Berry._- Nos dijo viéndonos a ambas pero deteniendo su mirada en mí y fue su voz, una voz tan exquisita y peculiar, que provoco que por primera vez le prestara atención.

Y no es que no la haya visto ya a lo lejos, pero es que estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no la había observado con más atención, morena, bajita, con un cabello sumamente largo y brillante y unos ojos... por dios sus ojos parecían ver a través de mí, tanto así que no logre soportar su mirada y solo me limite a responder de la forma más natural que pude su saludo, sin duda alguna yo no lo sabía en ese instante y tal vez ustedes tampoco, pero ese día conocí a la persona que en un futuro iba a cambiar todos mis esquemas y que me iba a enseñar que el corazón en realidad nunca sabe cuándo va a conocer el amor de su vida.


	2. Conociendote

**Como pudieron notar este es el primer fic que escribo, así que agradecería un montón que me dejaran su opinión para saber que piensan de la historia. Esta será contada desde el punto de vista de Quinn. La historia ya está completa en mi cabeza así que solo la estoy plasmando. Solamente por ser el primero hoy actualizare dos veces**

**Así que muchas gracias a los que se tomen la molestia de leer y dejar un review y pues sin más por el momento espero y nos leamos pronto ñ.ñ**

**Glee y por supuesto sus personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia es propia.**

* * *

Alguna vez les ha pasado que se sienten fuera de lugar, que estas de sobra y que al parecer nadie nota tu presencia, pues nada así me sentía yo en ese momento. Y es que desde que entramos al bar Santana y Britt no dejaban de platicar y de comerse con la mirada, y yo solo me limitaba a entretenerme en cualquier cosa para que mi amiga no notara mi incomodidad, pues Rachel no volvió a decir ni una sola palabra desde que se presentó.

Aun así ya no haya vuelto a hablar no podía dejar de sentirme intrigada por esta pequeña morena la cual no había dejado de regalar sonrisas a cualquier extraño que pasaba por nuestra mesa, y no, no era una sonrisa que mostrara coquetería o algo parecido, era una sonrisa sincera pero con un toque que denotaba algo de nostalgia.

**S**: _Hey¡ Quinn reacciona a donde te has ido?_.- tan ensimismada estaba en mis pensamientos que no note como 3 pares ojos se posaban en mí.

**Q**: _Lo…lo siento lo que pasa es que estaba pensando en cosas de la escuela_.- mentí y note como Santana se percataba de esto pero lo dejaba pasar.

**S**: _Pues como te decía Britt y yo vamos a dar una vueltilla por ahí quieres venir o te marchas ya para casa?_

**Q**: _Yo me marcho ya, estoy bastante cansada y la verdad no doy para más_.- y digo que más podría decir "si Santana claro vamos y ahora el mal tercio seré yo" obviamente ese lugar ya lo tenía reservado Rachel y yo no se lo iba a quitar. Pero como siempre las cosas nunca pasan como uno piensa y en ese momento la chica de las botas extrañas me lo iba a demostrar.

**R**: _Pues entonces si ya se han puesto de acuerdo yo también me marcho y si no te molesta Quinn me gustaría acompañarte asta tu residencia solo para asegurarme que llegues sana y salva._

Creo que en ese momento mi cara fue de total confusión y no era para menos, la chica la cual me estuvo ignorando toda la noche ahora quería acompañarme a mi residencia. Que se supone que tenía que responder ¿ustedes lo saben?, pues yo no tuve ni idea, y no se ni en qué momento mi cuerpo me volvió a traicionar ya que cuando menos pensé mi cabeza asentía a su pregunta de forma positiva.

* * *

Salimos del bar con el mismo incomodo silencio que yo sentí durante la noche y sin embargo Rachel parecía disfrutarlo, cosa que seguía confundiéndome aún más.

**R**: _Oyes Quinn yo este pues_.-estaba sumamente nerviosa y yo la note jodidamente adorable.- _quería disculparme por cómo me he comportado ahí adentro, te aseguro que no suelo ser así_.- dijo totalmente apenada.

**Q**: _Hey no pasa nada Rachel, yo también he sido un poco tonta y no he tratado de sacarte tema de conversación._- dije mientras seguía caminando a su lado.

**R**_: Lo que pasa es que bueno te seré honesta, yo no quería venir, nunca me ha gustado ser el mal tercio en este tipo de citas, aunque ya no sería mal tercio porque bueno estabas tú_.- dijo con media sonrisa en sus labios y a punto estuve yo de toser, si tan solo supiera que estuve pensando eso de ella desde que Santana me invito a salir.- _pero Britt es bastante insistente y después de lo ocurrido hace unas semanas ya no me ha permitido quedarme a deambular en casa._

**Q**: _¿Estás bien?.-_ Note un extraño tono de preocupación en mi voz lo cual era sumamente raro en mí y más porque solo lo utilizaba en personas que realmente eran allegadas a mi persona. Y creo que ella también lo noto pues se detuvo un momento solamente para mirarme con eso hermosos ojos que iban a ser tantos estragos en mi vida.

**R**: _Si…... bueno no…..- _desvió su mirada hacia el suelo.- _lo que pasa es que hace poco tiempo una chica se burló de mis sentimientos y no he salido con nadie y pues Britt pensó que esta sería una buena ocasión y yo lo siento Quinn no sé porque estoy contándote todo esto._

**Q**: _No te disculpes por favor yo te gradezco tu sinceridad y si me permites decir esa chica es una completa idiota, yo jamás dejaría ir a alguien tan hermosa como tu._- y ahí estaba otra vez mi bocota y mis pensamientos traicionándome, no sé ni en qué momento se me salió decir todo eso pues jamás le decía a las chicas cosas tan directas y menos si las acababa de conocer, sin embargo Rachel iba ser mi excepción para tantas cosas...

**R:** _Muchas gracias Quinn_.- volteo y me sonrió de una forma tan sincera y especial que entendí de lo que hablan las personas cuando dicen que una sonrisa te puede llegar a enamorar.- _creo que hemos llegado ya._

**Q**: _Así es_.- suspire un tanto apenada pues no quería dejar de platicar, pero sabía que era algo tarde y seguro ella también quería descansar.

**R**: Aunque no lo haya parecido te aseguro que fue un placer conocerte y si me permites quisiera bueno si tú también quieres vernos algún otro día .- lo dijo tan rápido que por un momento pensé que se iba a ahogar con sus propias palabras.- _Digo si no quieres también no es necesario que te sientas compro.._

**Q**_: Si Rachel_.- conteste y ella ni siquiera lo noto.

**R**: _metida porque digo no es que me haya comportado de la mejor manera, pero ya te explique qué es lo que pasa conmigo pero te aseguro que no soy así .. y …. Y espera dijiste que si?_.- Y ahí va otra vez esa mirada adorable que me hizo sonreír como una adolescente que platica por primera vez con el chico que le gusta.

**Q**: _Si Rachel he dicho que si me encantaría salir contigo_.- conteste tratando de contener un entusiasmo que ni siquiera sabía que existía en mí.

**R**: _Pues entonces si me das tu numero yo podría llamarte y así no ponemos de acuerdo te parece bien?_

**Q**: _Claro que si dame tu celular y te lo anoto_.- conteste enseguida tomando su celular y gravando mí numero en él.

**R**: _Pues supongo que entonces me voy, que pases una hermosa noche Quinn espero verte pronto.-_ Quise responder pero Rachel se acercó a mí y dejo un beso en mi mejilla el cual que provoco que solamente sonriera nerviosa y asintiera con mi cabeza, mientras veía como la chica de las botas espantosas pero ojos espectaculares se alejaban del campus donde yo vivía.


	3. Mi lugar Favorito

**Espero que estén disfrutando la historia tanto como yo disfruto escribirla. Pido una disculpa por los errores que pueda tener y agradezco los review que puedan dejar ñ.ñ**

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo las historia.**

* * *

Patética creo que no habría mejor definición para mí en esos momentos, pues llevaba más de dos horas frente al espejo arreglándome para la cita que iba a llevar a cabo en algunas horas con Rachel. Y es que después de haberme llamado por teléfono por la semana, nos pusimos de acuerdo para salir aquel sábado, y yo no tenía idea de que ponerme. Siempre cuando miraba una película recuerdo que solía reírme de las protagonistas, me parecían tremendamente ridículas cuando aparecían todas alteradas diciendo que no tenían nada que ponerse, y ahora estaba yo aquí la "gran" Quinn Fabray en la misma situación.

Y no es que no haya tenido citas antes, de hecho yo y Santana teníamos una reputación bastante conocida entre las chicas del campus, pero algo tenía esa cita o más bien esa chica que me tuvo toda la semana sin poder ocupar mi mente en otra cosa. ¿Qué rayos me estaba pasando? no lo sé, pero nunca me había esmerado tanto en arreglarme para alguien, y es que la verdad sonare un tanto pretenciosa pero el hecho de tener una "carita de ángel" como me lo decía mi madre, ayudaba bastante en mi físico.

Asi que por fin después de cambiarme nuevamente me decidí por un bonito vestido azul con estampados florales, unos tacones bajos, el cabello arreglado y un poco de maquillaje. Pensarían que no es demasiado, pero quien me conoce sabría que realmente estoy intentando impresionar.

**S**:_ Vaya, vaya pero que te paso Fabray tienes cita con el presidente o algo así?_- Así es como les dije Santana tan oportuna como siempre se colaba en mi habitación y se tumbaba en mi cama.

**Q: **_Tienes que tocar antes de entrar Santana te lo he dicho, las personas normales lo hacen por lo menos por educación_.- solté tratando de sonar molesta, lo cual fue algo imposible pues mi cita no dejaba que nada me pusiera de mal humor.

**S**: _O vamos Quinn en primera nosotras no somos normales y en segunda te conozco de pies a cabeza así que no hay nada que me pueda asustar….mmm…bueno a menos que ya sabes estés consultándote a ti misma eso sí sería un completo trauma en mi vida- _dijo soltando una carcajada.

**Q:** _Idiota porque mejor no te callas y me dices que tal me veo_.- gire para que me viera y me diera su aprobación.

**S**: _Bueno Quinn teniendo en cuenta que no eres tan sexy como yo, pues hiciste un buen esfuerzo, con suerte y Rachel y tu pasan una buena noche_.- agrego dándome un guiño de ojo.

**Q:** _Eso no va pasar Santana, sé que te vas a reír de mí y en realidad no me importa, pero creo que ella es diferente y suena como el típico cliché amoroso , pero de verdad creo que entre ella y yo podría surgir algo realmente importante … y llámame loca si quieres pero por primera vez en mi vida estoy creyendo en eso que dicen "amor a segunda vista"_.- si lo dije y espere a que Santana soltara una risotada ante la cursilería que acababa de decir, sin embargo no lo hizo.

**S**: _No me he acostado con Britt_.- lo dijo tan de repente que ni siquiera me dio tiempo de hablar.- _Así que si esperabas que me burlara por lo cursi que has sido no lo voy a hacer pues acabas de definir lo que he sentido toda esta semana que la he visto…. y para ser sincera estoy terriblemente asustada Fabray, creo que de ella si me estoy enamorando.- _quise que mi cara no denotara nada raro pues sé que Santana no es de hablar mucho de sentimientos así que solo me limite a acercarme a ella y dejarle un beso sobre su cabeza

**Q**: _Si esa chica logro que por primera vez te expresaras así de alguien, que el miedo no te paralice San… arriésgate¡ estoy segura de que valdrá la pena_.- Santana me miro con una enorme sonrisa, se levantó de mi cama y se dispuso a salir de mi habitación, no sin antes agregar…

**S:** _Te ves hermosa Fabray y si esa chica no te vuelve a invitar a salir después de esta cita, seguro es porque es ciega o te ha visto de mal humor.-_ …Claro que si era Santana López no esperaban que dijera algo agradable sin dejar su típico humor ácido en sus comentarios.

Las 8:10 de la noche y ya estaba yo esperándola en ese parque, llevaba 10 minutos de retraso y ni siquiera me molestaba, como iba hacerlo si fui yo la que insistí en que no se desviara en recogerme y que mejor nos viéramos en el lugar que ella me indicara. Lo cierto es que sentía nervios y emoción al mismo tiempo, no tenía ni idea que íbamos a hacer en ese lugar a esas horas de la noche, pero si Rachel me había citado ahí seguro tendría que haber algo interesante.

No tuve que esperar muchos minutos más pues a lo lejos logre ver como se acercaba.

"Única", si tuviera que describirla en una sola palabra creo que esta sería la indicada, caminaba pausadamente hacia mi mirándome con esa hermosa sonrisa que parecía sacada de comercial de pasta dental, traía puesto un sencillo pero hermoso vestido con diferentes colores que le daban un toque bastante juvenil y divertido.

Y si, por supuesto, ¿adivinen que no podía faltar? Las espantosas botas rojas con patos, iban dos veces que la veía y en las dos ocasiones desentonaban totalmente con su forma de vestir, ¿porque se empeñaba en usarlas? no lo sé, pero estoy segura que había una muy buena historia para que usara esos dos insultos a la moda ….. o al menos eso quería pensar.

**R**: _Te podría dar mil escusas de porque llegue tarde pero sé que ninguna valdría la pena y menos viendo lo hermosa que te ves, así que solo me queda disculparme por hacerte esperar._

**Q**:_ No pasa nada Rachel no tenía tanto tiempo esperando de todas formas_.- sonreí mientras veía como ya con más confianza se acercaba y dejaba un tímido beso en mi mejilla a modo de saludo.- _Y bien cómo has estado?_- pregunte queriendo no denotar el nerviosismo que me causo el beso que dejo en mí.

**R**_: No quiero sonar loca ni nada por el estilo pero he estado bastante ansiosa por que fuera sábado para poder verte otra vez_.- La mire con dulzura, si tan solo supiera que la loca aquí era yo que había durado más de dos horas en el espejo y había hablado de ella con Santana durante toda la semana….- _Bueno tal vez te preguntas que hacemos aquí así que no te voy hacer esperar mucho más._

Y así fue, en un gesto completamente natural y sin siquiera parecer premeditado, me tomo de la mano para que camináramos juntas hacia el camino que formaban los árboles, en aquel esplendido parque que yo no tenía el gusto de conocer.

Caminamos algunos metros más hasta que por fin nos detuvimos y pude notar como no solo aquello era un parque sino también contaba con un pequeño lago el cual parecía sacado de una película. Ya por la orilla de este estaba un bote y un señor ya algo mayor de edad parado cerca de él.

**R**:_Jose gracias por hacerme este favor_.- dijo Rachel soltándome de la mano y acercándose al señor para darle un corto abrazo.- _mira ella es Quinn …. La chica especia_l.-susurro esto último sin embargo yo logre escucharla y me sonroje.

**J:** _Mucho gusto señorita Quinn están en su lago así que disfrútenlo_.- me dijo mientras estiraba su mano para saludarme de una forma más formal.- _A por cierto Rachel ya están ahí las cosas que me pediste._

**R**: _Gracias José te debo una muy grande._

**J**: _Sabes que no me debes nada Rach es un placer, y ahora si me disculpan me paso a retirar, que disfruten mucho su velada_.- nos miró mientras con una sonrisa se despedía de las dos.

**R**:_Entonces ¿estas lista para ver las estrellas?_.- Me pregunto mientras extendía su mano para que la tomara y nos acabáramos de acercar al bote.

Asentí y le tome de la mano y caminamos el espacio que faltaba, mi sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando al llegar al bote vi que dentro de este había algunas almohadas y cobijas las cuales nos iban a dar una mayor comodidad al paseo que al parecer íbamos a realizar.

Subimos al bote y mientras yo no dejaba de asombrarme por tan absoluta belleza que había a mi alrededor y no hablo solamente del paisaje, pues Rachel remando era una de las escena que nadie jamás debería perderse.

**R**_: Creo que hasta aquí es bueno dejar de remar… no hay mucha corriente por lo tanto nos dejara en una extraordinaria posición para ver las estrellas._

**Q**: _Esto es increíble Rachel….yo bueno… nunca nadie se había tomado tantas molestias en una primera cita y de verdad te lo agradezco_

**R**_: Esto no es ninguna molestia Quinn y si nadie había hecho esto o algo parecido por ti es porque de seguro tenían algún tipo de retraso grave_.- comento haciéndome reír, mientras que sacaba por un costado del bote una cajita que yo no había visto

**R**: _Una cita sin comida no es cita_…-hablaba mientras destapaba la caja.- _así que me he tomado la libertad de traerte un manjar al cual no podrás negarte_

Y era cierto como podría negarme a comer… gomitas, papas fritas, uno que otro chocolate y jugo de durazno.

**Q**: _Déjame decirte que eres una excelente cocinera y todo te ha quedado riquísimo_.- bromee mientras seguía comiendo

**R**: _Muchas gracias por reconocerlo…. Me he pasado toda la tarde cocinando_.- seguía con la broma mientras se posicionaba a mi lado para indicarme que me recostara junto a ella para ver las estrellas.- _Apoco no es hermoso…. Me encanta venir a este lugar_.- me susurro dejando con su mano leves caricias sobre mi cabeza

**Q**: _Claro que es hermoso...… es más creo que con un poco de suerte entrara en la lista de mis lugares favoritos_

**R**: _¿Entrar? Si debería estar en el primer lugar y más con la compañía de lujo que están teniendo…. mira que no cualquiera tiene a Rachel Berry acostada a su lado viendo las estrellas_

**Q**: _Bueno si me lo planteas de esa forma…. estoy segura que acaba de convertirse en mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo…._

Y así fue, no mentí, se convirtió en mi lugar favorito…. claro siempre y cuando estuviera ella…. si ella estaba hasta el lugar más espantoso llegaría a ser el mejor para mí.


	4. Su teoria

**Agradezco a los que se toman la molestia de dejar un review, motivan mucho a continuar y pido disculpa por los errores que pudieran encontrar. Sin más que añadir nos seguimos leyendo y que sigan disfrutando de estas hermosas fiestas.**

* * *

¿Alguna vez les paso que platicaban con alguien que tenían poco de conocer pero que sentían que de alguna manera le conocieran de toda la vida? Pues yo no, jamás había experimentado eso….claro hasta este momento. Y es que me sentía tan cómoda en ese pequeño bote con Rachel a mi lado, que hubiera podido quedarme todo el tiempo del mundo solo para conocerla un poco más y que ella me conociera a mí.

Y es que si creyera en las vidas pasadas hasta hubiera podido jurar que tal vez en otra yo era un chico…. no se…. llamado Charlie y ella el amor de su vida….

**Q**: _Y entonces cuéntame Rachel ¿cómo conociste este lugar?- _seguíamos en la misma posición en el bote, al parecer las dos no teníamos ninguna intención de movernos

**R**: _Fue mi abuela_…. - me contesto con la voz bastante triste-…. _Mis padres solían discutir mucho en casa, la mayor parte del tiempo lo único que vivía eran peleas y reclamos por parte de ambos….así que si yo quería meterme a defender a mi madre las cosas empeoraban pues mi padre volcaba su ira contra mí y mi madre solo se quedaba callada sin tratar de impedir que el me maltratara…. Era entonces cuando llegaba mi abuela y me sacaba de la casa y me traía a este lugar…. Ella le pedía al señor José el bote, y entonces se sentaba detrás de mí cubriendo mi cuerpo con el suyo y me dejaba remar hasta que yo sacara todas esas lágrimas acumuladas que en mi propia casa no podía derramar…_- suspiro

**Q**: _Rachel lo siento yo no sabía_….- comente apenada, mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

**R:** _Tranquila Quinn está bien, lo cierto es que en este lugar pase algunos de los mejores y los peores momentos de mi vida_

**Q**: _A que te refieres?_

**R**: _A que cuando venía con mi abuela y pasaba la crisis del llanto, ella lograba que me olvidara de todo, me contaba historias y me hacía soñar y por esos momentos lograba hacerme una niña completamente feliz_..- sonreía mientras me contaba esto

**Q**: _Pero entonces si este lugar tiene recuerdos tan hermosos porque dices que pasaste también ratos malos?_

**R**: _Porque hace algunos años mi abuela falleció_.- susurro.- _y yo simplemente no lo podía aceptar, dure mucho tiempo en negación… y fue cuando regrese aquí que por fin me di cuenta que ya nada volvería a ser igual, que esa viejita que tanto adoraba ya no me podría salvar más… porque eso era ella, una heroína que me sacaba de mi fea realidad … así que por mucho tiempo me negué a volver aquí.-_ me seguía contando mientras yo me giraba para verle esos hermoso ojos que parecían quererse bañar en lágrimas por los recuerdos, así que no lo resistí y me acurruque en su pecho para darle ese apoyo que con palabras no iba a poder expresarle,- _Y fue hasta hace poco que por fin decidí volver …. Y me di cuenta que de cierta forma ella siempre iba a estar aquí para mi_

**Q**: _Rach_.- le dije levantándome un poco para poder ver su cara.- _Estoy completamente segura que fuiste la nieta más afortunada en el mundo, pero más segura estoy de que ella tuvo a la mejor nieta que alguien podría pedir._

**R**: _Gracias Quinn por hacer de este uno de mis mejores momentos… y aunque parezca que suelo andar contando mi vida a todo el mundo, lo cierto es que tienes algo que desde que te conocí me hizo saber que podía confiar en ti_

**Q**: _Siempre que quieras Rach…. Siempre que quieras.- _afirme con absoluta confianza

**R**: _Bueno ya basta suficiente de mi por un día_.- dijo tratando de hacer su voz más enérgica.- _Que oscuros secretos tienes para contarme Quinn?_.- dijo en tono burlón

**Q**: _Honestamente no me podría quejar… he tenido una buena vida Rach…. Claro con sus malos ratos pero creo que esos momentos son los que más te hacen querer madurar y salir adelante…. y más cuando sabes que cuentas con personas que siempre van a estar allí y que por lo mismo no quieres defraudar_ ..

**R**:¿_Te refieras a Santana?_

**Q**_: Claro a Santana y por supuesto a mis padres_ ….. _Ellos son los mejores padres que pude haber tenido siempre han estado allí y cuando ellos no han logrado estar Santana es la que ha logrado no dejarme sola_

**R**: _Hablas de ellos con muchísimo amor y admiración_…

**Q**: _Claro que sí, de cierta forma siento que ellos me salvaron de mi misma…. Y más porque yo no era así como ahora me ves Rachel….era una persona un tanto detestable, vivía enojada con todo el mundo_

**R**: _Juro que no me podría imaginar a una Quinn malvad, si tienes hasta la cara angelical…_-comento haciéndome reír

**Q**: _Pues te aseguro que no es una imagen que te hubiera gustado conocer…. Era bastante cruel con mis padres y las personas a mí alrededor… hasta que un día me topé con una pared llamada Santana López._- dije con una sonrisa por el recuerdo_.- ella era la única chica de la preparatoria declarada abiertamente como lesbiana y eso me molestaba bastante, así que por lo mismo me dedicaba a estar tratando de molestarla todo el tiempo hasta que un día la arte y me grito cuando estábamos las dos solas en un corredor del pasillo …"__sabes porque te molesta tanto mi presencia Fabray, porque tú eres una lesbiana reprimida y te jode yo que si tenga el valor de ser autentica y no me ande escondiendo en una fachada de heterosexua, así que cuando logres asimilar tu realidad ya sabes con quien puedes contar__"…_

**R**: _Wow que duro ha de ver sido para ti…._

**Q**: _Si bastante….. De hecho…. recuerdo que cuando me grito, salí corriendo de la escuela, me metí a mi auto y conduje tan rápido como pude hasta mi casa y al llegar me encerré en mi habitación y llore ….. llore como nunca antes…. Llore porque por fin alguien se atrevió a decirme en voz alta lo que yo ya sabía y de alguna forma me trataba de negar_…

**R**: _Y tus padres ellos ¿cómo lo tomaron?_.- Me pregunto mientras me acariciaba mi mano, como muestra de apoyo

**Q**: _Bueno ese mismo día yo no quería salir de mi cuarto, obviamente mi madre estaba demasiado preocupada y fue asta en la noche que llego mi papa que lograron entrar en mi habitación…. se sentaron frente de mí y esperaron a que hablara, así que no lo soporte más y les dije "__soy lesbiana y no quiero que me odien por serlo"__.- .._suspire y tome aire para continuar….- _en ese momento creí que iba a morir pero entonces mi padre el gran Abogado Russel Fabray que lograba intimidar a medio mundo se levantó, tomo a mi madre de la mano y se acercaron a mí y me regalaron una de las miradas más cálidas y comprensivas del mundo y mi padre solamente dijo __"¿eso significa que no me debo preocupar porque un chico te deje embarazada cierto?__ …. Cuando dijo eso sentí como si me hubieran quitado cientos de kilos que venía cargando en mi espalda, así que no pude hacer otra cosa más que abrazarlos y llorar nuevamente…_

**R**:E_so es hermoso Quinn_ .- me miro con dulzura .- _Y Santana, que paso con ella?_

**Q:** _A Santana la fui a buscar al siguiente día a su casa, yo sentía que debía pedirle disculpas y al mismo tiempo agradecerle por lo que hizo por mí pues sé que yo sola nunca lo hubiera admitido, así que toque la puerta y por suerte ella me abrió, y la verdad es que esperaba cualquier reacción de su parte, incluso que me azotara la puerta en la cara…. pero entonces ella me vio durante unos segundos y no dijo absolutamente nada solo se acercó a mí y me abrazo…. Y desde ese momento yo supe que ella iba a ser la mejor amiga que jamás podría encontrar… y no me equivoque. _

**R**: _Así que es a ella a quien le debo de agradecer_.- susurro Rachel más para ella misma que para mí.

**Q: **_¿Agradecer?__¿De qué hablas Rach?_

**R**: _Pues si Quinn yo necesito agradecerle dos cosas a Santana_… _la primera seria que te haya convencido de venir a la cita cuádruple que organizo Britt , pues ya me conto que gracias a la insistencia y suplicas de Santana tu accediste y gracias a ello te pude conocer….._- Santana y su bocota siempre hablando de más pensé…..- _Y la segunda seria que gracias a lo que hizo por ti aquella vez, hoy puedo conocer a esta Quinn honesta y hermosa que no le tiene miedo a las etiquetas y que se acepta tal y como es …_

Y Rachel Berry lo volvía hacer, me dejaba nuevamente sin palabras y con una sonrisa tonta, de esas sonrisas que solo regalas a las personas que sabes que te empiezan a gustar demasiado.

**R**: _Yo no quisiera que esta noche terminara Quinn_.-…hablo nuevamente sacándome de mis pensamientos_….- pero creo que va siendo hora que te lleve a tu casa, ya es tarde y no quiero que te vayas a resfriar por mi culpa_.- seguía hablando mientras se levantaba de mi lado y me ayudaba a que yo hiciera lo mismo, al mismo tiempo que volvía a acomodarse para remar de regreso.

**Q**: _si está bien Rach_.- comente.- _yo tampoco quiero que tu enfermes por tu propia culpa._- bromee provocando una pequeña carcajada en ella

* * *

Debo admitir que el camino de regreso fue demasiado corto para mi gusto, no sé si en este caso aplicaría lo que dicen... "cuando te estas divirtiendo el tiempo pasa volando"… pero lo que es cierto es que en todo momento Rachel no dejo de hablar y hablar y por primera vez en mi vida no me importo en lo absoluto.

Y es que por lo regular las personas demasiado parlanchinas me causan muchísimo aburrimiento, pero como siempre con Rachel fue diferente…. tal vez era su voz tan peculiar, o sus gestos al decir las cosas, o quizá su rara manía de mover en todo momento las manos asta para dar el más mínimo detalle…. No lo sé…. Lo único que supe es que me parecía realmente adorable cada uno de estos gestos y por ende esto provocaba que no perdiera ni un solo detalle de lo que me estaba contando…. aun así su plática fuera sobre su extraña teoría de que el gobierno seguramente estaba a punto de crear zombies para acabar con la humanidad… eso si era algo muy alocado pero si Rachel lo creía por mi estaba bien… lo único que a mí me interesaba era que no me dejara de hablar y embelesar.

**R**: _Y entonces Quinn compartes mi teoría o no?_ …- pregunto entusiasmada mientras recorríamos los últimos metros hacia mi residencia

**Q**: _Honestamente Rach…. Jamás en la vida había pensado en algo como eso_.- dije honestamente.

**R**_: Bueno prométeme que si alguna vez te pones a pensar en alguna teoría con la cual el gobierno quiera destruir a la humanidad consideraras la mía… porque digo….si te pones a pensar mi idea no es tan descabellada como parece ¿cierto?_

**Q**: _Pues…ammm …...O mira ya hemos llegado_ .- dije cambiando de tema….. y si ya sé que evadí su pregunta, pero si alguien iba a romperle su alocada idea de conspiración zombie esa no iba ser yo ….O por lo menos en ese instante….._.- Así que aquí es donde nos decimos adiós.- _comente tratando de sonar dramática

**R**: _Temo decir que está en lo incorrecto señorita ….. Porque si tú lo quisieras …. yo podría cambiar ese "adiós" por un "hasta pronto"._- Dijo con algo de coquetería, que al instante se volvió en timidez

**Q**: _Gran respuesta Rach , creo que si sigues así la próxima cita la voy a organizar yo._

**R**_: Estas segura que quieres volverme a ver? …- pregunto con ilusión_

**Q:**_ Jamás dudaría de ello…_

**R**_: Bueno entonces solo me queda advertirte que mi teoría de los zombies es la menos alocada y que te contare unas cuantas más.- _agrego divertida

**Q**_: Creo que me encantara escuchar tus teorías así que ansió volver a verte….- _le dije mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos

_R: Yo también….- contesto sin siquiera parpadear _

Y listo esas definitivamente sonaban a palabras de despedida, pero ¿que seguía después de una cita tan perfecta?, yo obviamente sabía que seguía, y para serles sincera lo había estado deseando toda la noche y es que no me pueden culpar por querer besar esos labios carnosos que se veían como un manjar digno de dioses.

Así que sin más espere a que se acercara a mí y para mi suerte así fue… se acercó lentamente y yo solo me limite a cerrar los ojos, mojar mis labios y esperar para disfrutar de aquello que estaba por venir y de repente como siempre, Rachel cambiaba mis planes porque nada …. Absolutamente nada paso …. la chica de las botas horrorosas (y si no se enojen ya sé que era Rachel pero en ese instante estaba molesta y con el orgullo herido ) acababa de dejarme un beso en la mejilla ….¡en la mejilla¡ …. Como se atrevía , que fue lo que paso, acaso no le parecía lo suficiente atractiva como para besar, o tal vez fue en venganza por no contestar a su loca teoría de los zombies , si seguramente fue eso …

**R**_: Hey¡ Quinn estas bien? Creo que te volviste a ir a tu mundo secreto_.- bromeo, pero obviamente yo no estaba para bromas y es que llámenme desesperada u orgullosa si quieren, pero la mayoría de chicas con las que había salido ya desde el primer momento de la cita querían meterme la lengua en la garganta… así que lo que acababa de hacer Rachel para mí era un insulto a mi autoestima.

**Q**_: Si claro que estoy bien es solo que… bueno ya sabes es algo tarde y estoy cansada_.- y agrégale indignada por no besarme dije para mis adentros.- _así que lo mejor es que me vaya a descansar._

**R**_: si claro te entiendo…. Entonces nos estamos llamando ¿cierto?- _No la veas a los ojos, no la veas a los ojos, me repetí internamente porque sabía que si lo hacía seguramente se me iba a pasar mi enfado

**Q**: _Claro nos llamamos cuídate. -_Dije mientras me giraba para ingresar a mi hogar.

R: _Igualmente Quinn que pases una hermosa noche_.- escuche que decía cuando yo ya empezaba a entrar

Si claro…."Hermosa noche" hubiera pasado ella si se hubiera dignado a besar mis labios pensé…. mientras tanto mi ego trataba de levantarse del piso de donde lo había dejado Rachel "botas feas" Berry.


	5. Juegos mecanicos

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, motivan un monton a seguir escribiendo. Sin más espero les guste y pido una disculpa por los errores que puedan encontrar.**

* * *

Confundida…. Loca….. y sonámbula…. así me sentía ese domingo. Eran las 8 de la mañana y yo ya me encontraba sentada en la pequeña sala que teníamos en nuestro cuarto en la residencia. Llevaba toda la noche repasando cada momento de mi cita con Rachel y no encontraba otro adjetivo para nombrarla más que increíble, hasta que por su puesto pensaba en el beso, o más bien el no beso que yo estaba más que dispuesta a recibir y que nunca llego a suceder.

Y ese detalle era tal vez uno de los factores que influían en mi insomnio mañanero, el cual provocaba que me encontrara despierta a tan tempranas horas de la madrugada y eso ya de por si era algo raro en mí, pues los domingos acostumbraba a levantarme hasta que mi estómago imploraba por algo de comida.

De hecho tantas vueltas le estaba dando al asunto, que hasta hice varias suposiciones en mi cabeza acerca del porque no me quiso besar y entre las dos más factibles estaban: Uno….. No le parecía lo suficientemente atractiva para besar…. y Dos….Tenia mal aliento y al acercarse se percató de ello, por lo tanto solo quiso besar mi mejilla para evitar la mala experiencia. Si, lo sé, cualquiera de las dos opciones eran algo absurdas pero por lo menos me ayudaban a tranquilizar un poco mis pensamientos.

Así que hay estaba yo, sumida nuevamente en mi preocupación, hasta que escuche como el teléfono de Santana sonaba desde su habitación y al parecer ella contestaba.

Sonreí maliciosamente, pues sabía que alguien definitivamente estaba en problemas, ya que despertar a Santana a estas horas era como firmar una sentencia de muerte gratuita. Por lo tanto me quede mirando hacia su puerta esperando a que el monstruo verde hiciera su aparición y comenzara a lanzar improperios para todo ser viviente incluyéndome a mí.

**S**: _Quinny amiga mía pero que haces despierta tan temprano_.- dijo al salir de su habitación dejándome completamente sorprendida.- …..¿_Te encuentras bien?_ ….. .- pregunto preocupada acercándose a mí y no era para menos ya que mi cara de espanto seguro la alerto y como no, si probablemente un espíritu de la bondad había poseído su cuerpo.

**Q:** _Creo que esa pregunta te la debería hacer yo a ti_.- dije más compuesta.-…. _Quien eres tú y que hiciste con el monstruo verde que aparece cuando alguien te despierta?.-_ exclame con el ceño fruncido

**S**: _Por favor Quinn no tengo razones para estar molesta…. es domingo, tengo a la mejor amiga del mundo y por si fuera poco la chica de mis sueños acaba de llamarme para invitarme a salir._- añadió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Claro ya se me hacía raro…. tan buen humor no podría ser por otra cosa que no fuera Britt. Y es que desde que habían comenzado a salir, se le veía a Santana más sonriente que nunca y con un entusiasmo que me empezaba a asustar.

**Q**: _Pues me alegro mucho por ti_.- dije honestamente

**S**: _Es que si supieras Quinn …. Britt es tan diferente a mí…. ella me escucha todo lo que tengo que decir, es como que cuando hablo, yo fuera lo único que le importa y eso me hace sentir tan especial…_ _aparte agrégale que besa tan bien …. que provoca que nunca quiera despegarme de ella_ .- exclamo tirándose en el sillón del frente, conservando aun esa sonrisa tonta.- _y a todo esto que tal te fue ayer con Rachel?._

**Q**.- _Pues bastante bien_.- comente sin mucho entusiasmo

**S**: _Vamos Quinn que ocurrió…. Tú nunca te despiertas a estas horas, así que habla de una buena vez._

**Q:** _Pues sabes que pasa Santana_ .- exclame parándome del sillón y comenzado a dar vueltas en la pequeña sala.- _que Rachel me regalo la mejor cita que jamás hubiera podido imaginar…. Fue tan dulce, atenta y abierta al hablar…_

**S**: _Y?_

**Q**: _Pues…. bueno …. Al momento de despedirnos ella no me beso_.- susurre avergonzada como si se tratara de la mayor ofensa.- …. _Ósea parecía que tenía tantas ganas como yo, pero de un de repente corrió su cara y solo me planto un beso en la mejilla…. me oyes…. ¡en la mejilla¡ …. y así se fue sin más._

Diversión la cara de Santana era de completa diversión y de un de repente me sentí completamente estupida

**S**: _¿Es enserio Fabray?_ .- cuestiono aguantándose la risa.- _Me estás diciendo que tu cara de preocupación y tu inminente insomnio es porque Rachel no te beso en su primera cita?_

**Q**: _Mira si te vas a reír prefiero que no me digas nada, porque de verdad me estoy volviendo loca…_

**S**: _Mira Fabray te voy a decir algo_.- dijo cambiando su expresión por una más seria.- _Nosotras dos somos bastante tontas y cobardes en estas cosas de las relaciones y el amor_.- ok esto si era serio así que opte por regresarme a sentar al sillón, mientras la miraba fijamente….- _Por lo tanto siempre preferimos no tener nada serio con ninguna chica, ya sabes para así no salir lastimadas….pero esta vez Quinn no podemos darnos ese lujo…. Por alguna extraña razón estas dos increíbles mujeres están interesadas en nosotras, en conocernos, y tener algo más que un simple acoston …..y así como si no fuera suficiente, nosotras queremos exactamente lo mismo de ellas…. Y es porque te conozco Fabray que sé que por la manera en que me has hablado de Rachel y la preocupación que tienes por un gesto tan simple como ese beso "frustrado", que ella no va ser una chica en tu vida…. si no que será LA chica de tu vida _.- estaba sin palabras, ciertamente Santana López y su tercer ojo mexicano me conocían mejor que yo misma.- _así que deja de estarte rompiendo la cabeza por esa clase de tonterías y disfruta a la única chica que ha provocado que tengas insomnio. _

Así es, son por esta clase de cosas que recuerdo por qué Santana y yo nos logramos entender a la perfección, siempre tiene las palabras justas para hacerme entrar en razón cuando mi lado dramático sale a flote.

**Q**: _Gracias San ya sabes…. Por todo_

**S**: _Sabes que no tienes nada que agradecer, así que deja de ponerte cursi…. ya es que es hora de que te pares de aquí, me prepares un rico desayuno ….y te arregles porque en la tarde salimos_.

**Q**: _Que? De que hablas?_

**S**: _Pues si por un momento tú y tus dramas me hicieron olvidar, Britt quiere que vayamos a un lugar que esta como a 40 minutos de aquí_

**Q**: _Y Rach va ir_.- pregunte impaciente como si tuviera días de no verla

**S:** _Claro que si Quinn si no créeme que no te invitaría_.- dijo con burla.- _es más creo que no tarda en llamarte para invitarte_

**Q**: _Pues entonces claro que me apunto_.- conteste sonriente

**S**: _Quien te viera Fabray creo que alguien se está ena_…- si Santana no termino de decir esa palabra a la cual siempre había huido porque mi celular indicaba una llamada entrante y yo lo tomaba rápidamente

**Q**.-_Rach?_

**R**.- _Hola Quinn buenos días como estas? ¿ qué tal dormiste?.- _claro tenía que hablar mucho si no, no era ella

**Q**: _Hola Rach buenos días para ti también_.- sonreí.- _y contestando a tus preguntas me encuentro bastante bien y dormí… bueno dormí muy bien_.-….."mentirosa" escuche decir a Santana pues estaba muy al pendiente de mi conversación .- _y tú qué tal?_

**R**: _Yo bastante nerviosa ya que te hablo para invitarte a … bueno si tú quieres no es por compromiso ni nada de eso_.- sonreía ya que me la imaginaba haciendo sus gesto adorables.- _pues es que hay una feria aquí cercas y si tú quieres pues ir conmigo y bueno también iría Britt y Santana y que … que dices?_

**Q**: _Que…. que me encantaría Rachel, siempre me han gustado las ferias_….- "doblemente mentirosa" decía nuevamente Santana y yo solo la amenazaba con mi mirada

**R**: _Pues entonces si les parece pasamos por ustedes a las 4, Britt llevara su auto ok?_

**Q**: _Claro que si Rachel aquí nos vemos_

**R**: _Entonces nos vemos al rato, cuídate Quinn_

**Q**. _igualmente Rach_

Colgué soltando un enorme suspiro de preocupación.

**S**: _Así que te encantan las ferias no?_ .- me dijo levantando su ceja

**Q**: _Déjame en paz_

**S**: _Creo que estas en un pequeño problema Fabray_.- menciono en tono burlón, mientras se levantaba y dirigía a la cocina.

Si… claro que estaba en problemas y Santana lo sabía, porque las cosas eran simples ¿Cuál era la principal atracción en este tipo de lugares? …. así es, los horrorosos y atemorizantes juegos mecánicos, los cuales lograban que la mujer "madura" de 21 años se esfumara y se convirtiera en una miedosa niña pequeña.

**S**: _Oyes Quinn_.- grito Santana desde la cocina regresándome a la realidad.- _Ya lo pensé mejor y creo que en realidad Rachel no te beso porque seguro te apestaba la boca_…

**Q**: _Imbécil_.- susurre sin prestarle mucha atención, pues ahora tenía un problema más importante en el cual centrarme….

* * *

**R**: _Llegamos anuncio Rachel con una gran sonrisa en sus labios_

Así fue, después de 45 minutos de camino por fin habíamos llegado a la "increíble" feria, las chicas tal como acordaron llegaron por nosotras y Rachel fue la elegida para conducir, según Britt ella era mejor conductora…. aunque ahora comienzo a sospechar que solo fue para irse besando con Santana en la parte trasera del auto.

**B**: _Y entonces a cual juego nos vamos a subir primero_.- dijo una entusiasta Britt que tomaba a Santana de la mano mientras caminábamos a la entrada

**S**: _No lo sé por mi cualquiera está bien_… _es más porque no eliges tú el primero Quinn_.- maldita traidora sabía que de alguna forma iba a joderme con esto de los juegos

**Q:** _Yo la verdad es que tengo más ganas de ir a los juegos de azar_.- dije tratando de sonar convincente y gracias a las mentiras lo fui, porque Rach pareció creerme y salió a mi rescate….

**R**_: Miren para que no haya problemas que tal si ustedes se adelantan a los juegos mecánicos y yo voy con Quinn a los de azar y ya más adelante nos encontramos_

**B**: _Por mi está perfecto_ …..- decía Britt mientras arrastraba consigo a una Santana totalmente sonriente-….. _Nos vemos al rato_.- gritaron a lo lejos

**R**: _Y bien Quinn Fabray estas preparada para que Rachel Berry te demuestre su astucia en los juegos y gane un peluche para ti?.- dijo divertida_

**Q**: _Ya quisiera ver eso_.- acote mientras nos dirigíamos a jugar

Dos horas después…

**R**: Lo prometido es deuda, _aquí tiene su peluche señorita_.- dijo una orgullosa Rachel que estiraba hacia mí un adorable osito.

**Q**: _Gracias Rach aunque de verdad no era necesario_.- comente aguantándome la risa y muriéndome de ternura. Y es que si, Rachel consiguió el peluche que me prometió, pero no lo hizo de la forma tradicional ya que el dueño de uno de los juegos, después de ver alrededor 13 intentos en los cuales no lograba meter una pelota a una simple canasta, se apiado de ella y término regalándole el peluche.

**R**: _Fue un placer…. y entonces creo que hemos acabado por aquí_.- hablaba mientras caminábamos.-_así que llego el momento de los juegos mecánicos_.- agrego para mi malestar… que tan solo logro mejorar un poco cuando por sorpresa tomo mi mano e hizo que entrelazáramos nuestros dedos.

Así caminando, las dos juntas, llegamos a la fila del primer juego mecánico, que para mí desgracia era ni más ni menos que una montaña rusa.

**R**: _Estas bien Quinn? creo que te ves algo pálida.-_ dijo mientras avanzábamos cada vez más en la fila

**Q**: _Si claro… es solo que estoy demasiado emocionada, tenía mucho que no me subía en una._- si claro …..Otra mentira más y a este paso terminaba yéndome al infierno antes de que terminara el día

Para mi suerte o desgracia, la fila era bastante larga y eso aumentaba mi agonía, pero a la vez me daba más tiempo para pensar en alguna cosa que pudiera decir para no subirnos a la montaña de la muerte….. tal vez si le inventaba problemas en el corazón podría funcionar, pero no, tampoco podría ser tan cruel…. Vamos Quinn piensa ya estamos llegando….

**R**: _Ok Quinn.- _se detuvo Rachel abruptamente, logrando que también me detuviera…._.- la verdad es que no puedo hacer esto_.- exclamo mientras me arrastraba fuera de la fila desconcertándome totalmente

**Q**: _Que … Que pasa Rach …. Ocurre algo_.- pregunte mientras nos alejábamos de aquel horrible juego

**R**: _Si …. Bueno la verdad es que esto es bastante penoso pero necesito decirte que detesto demasiado los juegos esos y definitivamente no quiero subirme_.- dijo evitando mi mirada

Gracias a dios, el cielo, Buda, Mahoma no podía estar más agradecida en ese momento, sentí como si por fin hubiera podido soltar esa tensión y angustia que llevaba acumulando desde que llegamos.

**Q**: _Por mi está más que bien Rach_.- exclame tratando de sonar relajada y evitando que mi voz detonara la felicidad por librarme de aquello.- _no a todos se les da este tipo de juegos.-_

**R**: _Gracias por entender_.- musito sonriente.- _así que por ser tan compresible te has ganado un delicioso algodón de azúcar_

**Q**: _Eso suena más que delicioso, pero no es necesario de verdad _

**R**: _Claro que si… es más espera aquí en esta banca mientras voy yo por el_

**Q**: _Ok está bien te espero_

**R**: _Perfecto, ya vuelvo….._

Y sin más se alejó formándose ahora en la fila de los algodones, mientras yo pensaba que esta chica no podría ser más perfecta.

**S**: _Hey Quinn_.- grito Santana mientras se acercaban.- _que haces aquí sola, donde has dejado a Rachel_.- pregunto junto a una Britt enganchada a su cuello

**Q**: _Pues ha ido a comprar unos algodones_.- señale con la mirada

**B**: _Pues que bien ….. y entonces, como las estas pasando Quinn?_... _Seguro Rachel ya te dejo toda cansada después de haberte obligado a subir a todos esos juegos ¿cierto?_…

**Q:** _Que? Como, de que me hablas?_

**B**: _Pues si de eso, siempre que venimos Rachel me obliga a subirme a todos y cada uno de los juegos, la verdad es que le encantan por eso me imagino que a ti ya te hizo lo mismo.- _esto no podía ser cierto_.-…. ha Rach ya estás aquí._

Así era Rachel llegaba hasta nosotras y mi cara de confusión no podía ser más grande. Como era eso de que amaba los juegos si ella no había querido subirse, porque me dijo que los detestaba si era completamente lo opuesto.

**R:** _He si… he ido a comprar un algodón a Quinn_.- Dijo mientras me lo estiraba para que lo tomara

**B**: _Pero que cursi te estás haciendo_.- le dijo sacándole la lengua de forma divertida mientras miraba al osito que traía entre mis manos.- _Y como veo que están bastante bien las dos solas, nosotras nos vamos a seguir divirtiéndonos….¿San me acompañas?_

**S**: _Claro preciosa… al rato volvemos tortolitas_.- y sin más se volvieron alejar de nosotras

Nos quedamos en ese mismo lugar, Rachel opto por tomar asiento a mi lado y frunció el ceño al ver mi cara

**R**: _Ha pasado algo Quinn? …. Porque tienes esa cara_

**Q:** _Es que simplemente no te entiendo Rachel …. Me confundes demasiado_.- exclame mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos.- _Me acaba de decir Britt que te encantan los juegos así que yo ya no entiendo nada…_

**R**: _Te sudaban las manos….- _susurro.- ….._la ves pasada que tuvimos nuestra cita yo te tome de la mano y esta no sudaba… y bueno hoy cuando la tome para ir al juego note como comenzaba a sudar y ese era un claro signo de que estabas nerviosa, sin mencionar que tus ojos se veían algo raros…. Y yo bueno no quería obligarte a hacer algo que definitivamente tu no querías hacer, por eso decidí mentir para que tú no te vieras presionada a decirme lo que seguramente sospecho _

**Q:** _y que sospechas?.-_ pregunte aturdida por su repentina confesión

**R:** _Que detestas estos juegos y que no querías quedar como una miedosa delante de mi…. Aunque te quiero aclarar que jamás hubiera pensado eso de ti._- menciono mientras agachaba su mirada…..

Adorable…. Ella era jodidamente adorable….y creo que si no fuera porque tenía un poco de cordura, me hubiera lanzado sobre su pequeño cuerpo y la hubiera besado sin darle tiempo a respirar….Y es que pensé que Rachel no podría ser más increíble … y ya veo que estaba equivocada.

Así que no sé si fue su expresión de timidez en ese momento, o el gran detalle de montarse toda esa mentira solo para que yo no me lo pasara mal, pero creo que esa fue la primera vez que me sentí completa y perdidamente enamorada de Rachel Berry.

Y si…..la verdad no me importa los que piensan que nadie se puede enamorar tan pronto, pues yo les digo que lo hice en ese mismo instante… y juro que sentí que por primera vez en mi vida podía tocar el cielo con las manos…

**Q**: _Te han dicho que eres la mujer más increíble de este planeta_.- le dije mientras tomaba sus manos con delicadeza y la miraba con total adoración

**R**: _La verdad es que no_.- contesto bastante sonrojada.- _Entonces no estas enojada conmigo por mentirte?_.- pregunto con timidez

**Q**: _Rachel….. Lo que has hecho por mí ha sido hermoso ….. Soy yo la que debe pedirte una disculpa por no confesarte mi pánico por esos juegos_

**R**: _Claro que no Quinn, está todo bien… solo quiero que me prometas que trataras de decir lo que te incomode para que así no haya mal entendidos entre nosotras, y así evitarnos unas cuantas mentiras…. ¿ de acuerdo?_

**Q**: _Me parece perfecto_…_. Y ya que hoy has hecho mucho por mí voy a regresarte un poco de lo que me has dado…._


	6. Estúpida broma

**Gracias a los que se toman la molestia de dejar su review, a los follows y los favoritos, me inspiran un montón a continuar. Sin más por el momento espero y tengan un delicioso año nuevo ñ.ñ**

* * *

**R**: _Quinn de verdad esto no es necesario._

**Q**: _Rach te prometo que quiero hacerlo y más si es contigo_….-comente completamente segura

**R:** _De acuerdo hagámoslo_…- me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me tomaba de la mano sin dejar de mirarme

Y así es…. lo hicimos…. Subimos a una enorme rueda de la fortuna la cual te daba una increíble vista a la ciudad y sé que tal vez no es la gran cosa, pero teniendo en cuenta mi pánico créanme que este era un enorme avance.

Por supuesto mentiría si no dijera que aun sentía un poco de miedo, pero teniendo a Rachel a mí lado sujetando mí mano, me daba una infinita tranquilidad que no había sentido jamás.

**Q:** _No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto Rach¡ …. Cuando le cuente a mis padres no se lo van a creer…_.- exclame completamente emocionada mientras la miraba a los ojos.-_… mira la vista, es increíble, es más creo que tenemos que repetirlo algún d…_

No pude terminar de completar la palabra, porque así toda desprevenida y como siempre, en el instante más inesperado ella me volvía a sorprender, pues en ese preciso momento tomaba con decisión mi rostro y plantaba sus labios sobre los míos…Así que si antes les dije que casi podía tocar el cielo, creo que en ese momento lo toque, pues el beso fue tan tierno, pero a la vez pasional, que parecía que nuestros labios ya se conocían a la perfección….

Continuamos así por unos minutos, hasta que para mí desgracia se separó lentamente mientras me miraba directamente, con esos ojos que inyectaban un deseo que yo jamás había visto en alguien.

Y en ese momento solo basto una desviación de mis ojos a sus hermosos labios, para que nuevamente ella se animara a recorrer el poco espacio que nos separaba y así volvernos a fundir en otro beso que sin duda alguna parecía más necesitado que el anterior, tanto así que no nos percatamos del tiempo que pasamos disfrutándonos, hasta que por supuesto la rueda se detuvo dando por finalizada aquella increíble experiencia que jamás iba a olvidar…

Bajamos de aquél juego y caminamos en silencio mientras nos sentábamos en una banca que se encontraban alejada del ruido de las personas, y extrañamente una timidez se apodero de mí, y al parecer también de ella pues ninguna de las dos acertaba a decir ni una sola palabra, hasta que claro, la más valiente se atrevió a hablar.

**R**: _Yo…. Bueno….sé que lo correcto sería pedirte disculpas por haberte robado esos besos…. Pero lo cierto es que si lo hago, sería como decirte que me arrepiento de haberte besado y eso sí sería una mentira bastante fea…_

**Q**: _En primera no me robaste nada Rach, porque yo te correspondí más que gustosa, y ya que estamos siendo honestas me alegro bastante de que lo hicieras_..

**R:** _De verdad?_.- inquirió ilusionada

**Q**: _Por supuesto que si…. es más si no te hubieras animado tú, seguramente tendría que haber sido yo la que te besara_.- dije con diversión y veracidad en mis palabras y menos mal que lo hice, pues Rachel soltó un enorme suspiro de relajación

**R**_: entonces no te has molestado ni un poquito?_

**Q**: _Rachel_.- susurre con cariño.- _ansiaba que me besaras, de hecho ayer y hoy por la mañana me estaba quebrando la cabeza porque cuando nos despedimos creí que iba ser nuestro primer beso_ ….. _Pero entonces tú me besaste en la mejilla y empecé a fantasear con que no querías hacerlo…_

**R**: _Yo ayer de verdad moría por besarte Quinn_.- exclamo intensamente.- _pero no lo quería echar a perder…. No quería que pensaras que todo lo que hice era solamente para que pudiera besarte, o peor aún para que pensaras que solamente quería enrollarme contigo…. y es que…. yo…. yo tengo miedo Quinn ….jamás me había sentido así con alguien, obviamente tu belleza física salta al instante solamente al verte, pero esto que estoy sintiendo vas más allá de eso, pues nunca había tenido la necesidad de conocer a una chica de la manera que lo estoy haciendo contigo …y es por eso que me aterra muchísimo equivocarme …_-

Egoísta, a veces los humanos somos sumamente egoístas, yo haciéndome un drama de una tontería, mientras que la mujer que tenía enfrente me demostraba lo único que quería era protegerme.

**Q:** _Pues déjame decirte que estamos en las mismas condiciones…. Porque yo también muero de pánico al sentir todo esto_… _pero estoy segura que si las dos avanzamos hacia la misma dirección podemos reducir este miedo y averiguar qué más puede pasar…._- listo lo dije y me sentí completamente liberada y sin temor a exponerme por primera vez ante una persona

**R**: _Entonces tú también estas segura de que esto va más allá de una simple atracción pasajera?'_

**Q**: _Tan segura como que no me importaría entregar este corazón que tanto he estado cuidando…_.

Una mirada de amor, juro que al acabar de decir estas palabras pude percibir en los ojos de Rachel amor…. y creo que no pude estar más en lo correcto ya que termino con el poco espacio que nos separaba y volvió a besarme con tanta dulzura que creí que iba a caer, por lo que opte en pegarme más a ella tomándola de la cintura sin ningún tipo de inhibición.

**S**: _Vaya, vaya_….- dijo una Santana que llegaba a pararse justo enfrente de nosotras, mirando directamente a Rachel.- _no te puedo dejar un momento con mi amiga porque ya intentas abusar de ella_….- exclamo con una cara de fingida seriedad

**R**: _No es lo que piensas Santana yo_….- decía Rachel completamente nerviosa

**S**: _Tu nada Rachel, esto es casi casi un acto inmoral_.- dijo aguantándose la risa y dramatizando todo aquello…. -_No me quiero ni imaginar lo que hubiera sentido la pobre Britt si las hubiera encontrado comiéndose de esta forma, es que casi parecía que querías desnudar a Quinn aquí mismo, y eso Rachel se llama ser una pervertida…_

**R**: _¿pervertida? …. Pero… pero si tan solo nos estábamos besando …¿cierto Quinn?_.- busco apoyo en mi

**Q**: _Bueno Rachel lo cierto es que yo como que sentí que me estabas empezando a querer meter mano_….-dije seria tratando de contener la carcajada

**R**: _Eso…. Eso no es cierto_…- dijo angustiada volviendo a mirar a Santana

**S**: _Ósea que mi amiga es una mentirosa_¡.- exclamo lo más dramática que pudo

**R**: _Si_….-susurro rápidamente

**Q**: _Si?_ …-levante mi ceja mirándola acusatoriamente

**R:** _Bueno no pero si ósea_…

No pudimos más, Santana y yo nos rompimos en una enorme carcajada ante la atenta mirada de Rachel, que se ponía completamente roja al comprender la broma que le acabábamos de gastar.

**B**_: Vaya hasta que las encuentro, San y yo las hemos estado buscando por toda la feria … asta tuvimos que separarnos_.- dijo una sonriente Britt que llegaba a posicionarse a lado de nosotras_.- pasa algo?.-_ pregunto cambiando su expresión al ver a Rachel completamente roja y a nosotras haciéndonos las serias

**R**: _No…. Bueno la verdad es que si, no te puedo mentir a ti_ Britt.- dijo agachando su mirada no sin antes darle un guiño, el cual Santana no pudo percibir.- _San acababa de proponernos una orgia, pero ya le aclare que a mí no me van este tipo de cosas y que aparte podría ser considerado incesto._- dijo completamente seria

Incredulidad y confusión, la cara de Santana era todo un poema en ese momento y yo no pude más que evitar aguantarme otra vez la risa. Rachel se estaba vengando y sin duda alguna Santana jamás espero eso

**B**: _Wow …. no me lo puedo creer Santana¡.-_ exclamo exaltada .- _una cosa es que seas honesta y me digas que tienes una enorme debilidad por todas las mujeres en este planeta, y otra muy diferente que te le estés tirando encima a mi mejor amiga¡_ .- exclamo y yo solo podía pensar que sin duda alguna Britt podría ser actriz

**S**: _Yo no…. Te lo juro Britt ….. eso de mi debilidad es verdad, pero te prometí cambiar y es verdad …. Rachel dile que estas inventando todo esto_.- soltó totalmente preocupada

_R_: _A mí me digas nada Santana …..que no ves que a las a las pervertidas no se nos esto de decir la verdad_….- soltó burlonamente

No aguante más, por segunda vez en la noche me solté a reír como una niña pequeña seguida por Britt y a Rach que no hacían más que seguir mirando el rostro preocupado de amiga.

**S**: _Ok, ok ya entendí_.- dijo, aceptando su derrota solo para ella misma.- _Pero que sepan que ya sabía que esto era una broma ¿de acuerdo?_

**Q:** _Claro que si San todas te creemos_.- le dije sarcásticamente.- _Ahora vámonos porque creo que con la cara de espanto que tenías a más de alguno ya habrás asustado_

**S**: _Imbécil_.- me dijo un poco molesta mientras nos daba la espalda y comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida no sin antes ser alcanzada por Britt que le planto un beso en la mejilla que al parecer logro contentarla…

* * *

Gracias a que existía la democracia ahora le tocaba conducir a Britt por lo tanto Santana iba de copiloto, y Rach y yo sentadas en la parte trasera. Durante todo el trayecto de regreso ni ella ni yo volvimos a decir nada acerca de lo ocurrido, es como si de alguna forma hubiéramos concordado que íbamos ir dejando que las cosas se dieran naturalmente, sin ningún tipo de presión o compromiso, pero teniendo en cuenta que las dos buscábamos sin duda alguna algo más.

**B**: _Hemos llegado a su palacio_.- bromeo Britt al estacionarse afuera de nuestra residencia y volteando a vernos por el retrovisor.

**R**: _Espero que se lo hayan pasado increíble_.- agrego Rach mirándome sonriente

**S:** _Yo me lo he pasado fenomenal, pero no se preguntémosle a Quinn ya que era la que tenía cara de espanto cuando llegamos a la feria_

**Q**: _Ya deja tus burlas Santana, ya le conté a Rach de mis miedos por los juegos así que no tienes nada más que decir_.- alardee victoriosa

Pero claro santana nunca se quedaba callada

**S**: _Ósea que también le contaste la vez que te hiciste pis porque te subiste al carru_..

**Q**: _Ok ya es muy tarde y tengo que ir arreglar unos asuntos con la bocazas de mi amiga_.- dije rápidamente interrumpiendo a Santana, mientras me disponía a bajar del coche con mi pequeño peluche entre mis brazos

Acto seguido las demás siguieron mis pasos, obviamente San y Britt alejándose un poco de nosotras para despedirse… aunque yo lo podría definir más como besarse desesperadamente.

**R**: _Entonces si te la pasaste bien_.- pregunto una Rachel parada frente a mí

**Q:** _Claro que si Rach, creo que mi punto de vista acerca de las ferias está cambiando drásticamente_…

**R:** _Pues me alegro mucho que así sea y espero tener un poquito que ver en eso…_

**Q**: _Mmm no lo lamento, todo eso se lo debemos al señor que vendía los algodones, viste que músculos_.- bromee

**R**: _Claro ya se me hacía raro que voltearas mucho… debí suponerlo_.- dijo bromeando también

**Q:** _Bueno ya hablando enserio me alegro mucho que me hayas invitado, me la pase fenomenal_

**R:** _Yo me alegro más de que hayas aceptado, con decirte que la rueda de la fortuna se acaba de convertir en mi juego favorito_

**Q**: _Bueno pues espero tener un poquito que ver en eso_.- musite diciendo las misma palabras empleadas por ella

**R**: _Que va si todo se lo debemos a la estrellas, que no viste lo brillantes que estaban_.- dijo sonriendo

**Q:** _Muy astuta Rachel Berry … muy astuta_.- exclame sonriendo también.- _Entonces creo que me voy, si no Santana y Britt terminaran desnudándose aquí a medio campus_

**R**: _Si yo también lo creo_….

Recuerdan el dicho que dice "el que mucho se despide, pocas ganas tiene de irse" pues estoy totalmente de acuerdo, y es que aunque ya no teníamos nada más que agregar las dos nos mirábamos esperando a que la otra diera el paso, y si hablo de un beso el cual no sabía si debía entregarlo en sus labios o en su mejilla.

**R**: _Quinn la verdad es que muero por besarte en los labios_.- dijo acercándose lentamente mientras yo solo me limitaba a cerrar los ojos y esperar ansiosa lo que venía.

Pero sin más me volvió a dejar esperando, porque cuando menos pensé lo único que dejaba en mi, era un beso ….. ¡en la mejilla¡

Así que abrí los ojos completamente confundida y me encontré con una Rachel que dibujaba en sus labios una sonrisa traviesa

**R**: _Lo siento Quinn pero ya sabes…. no me gustaría que sintieras otra vez que "te estoy metiendo mano_".- Estúpida Santana y su broma y más estúpida yo por haberle seguido la corriente. Claro Rachel se había vengado de Santana pero no de mí, si me lo debí haber imaginado

**B**: _Hey Rach nos vamos_.- decía Britt que ya se acercaba al coche, mientras Santana me esperaba en la entrada.- _Nos vemos Quinn_.- agrego antes de subirse a este

**Q**: _Si…. Nos vemos Britt_.- respondí aturdida

**R**: _Bueno Quinn que pases buenas noches_.- me decía mientras se dirigía a su coche tranquilamente

**Q**: _Buenas noches_.- exclame totalmente molesta y asfixiando al pobre osito que nada tenía la culpa. Camine unos cuantos pasos y la voz de Rach me hizo detenerme mientras me giraba hacia el coche nuevamente

**R:** Hey Quinn ….._De verdad creías que iba ser la causante de otro de tus desvelos_.- exclamo mientras se acercaba y dejaba el tan ansiado beso, que para ser sincera cada vez me dejaba queriendo más…- _Ahora si descansa y que pases linda noche_

**Q**: _Tú también Rach_.- le conteste mientras le sonreía tontamente y miraba como se alejaba con sus inseparables amigas….. y si me refiero a sus botas

**S**: _Oyes Fabray_.- me hablaba Santana mientras nos disponíamos a entrar.- _Tu sabes porque Rach usa esas "botas" tan horribles._- al parecer alguien más también las noto

**Q**: _No lo sé Santana pero déjala en paz, y no las llames horribles_…..- si ya sé que yo también las llamaba así pero pues yo tenía privilegios ¿cierto?

**S**: _Si claro lo que tú digas_

**Q**: _A por cierto algo que si se es que no te vuelvo a seguir en ninguna estúpida broma ….._

**S**: _o vaya mi pobre Quinny ya has sido regañada_.- me dijo burlándose

**Q**: _Regañada ¿yo? …. Por favor, eso jamás_.- dije con un orgullo, que después quedo eliminado.- _Pero ya sabes mejor no tentar la suerte, no vaya a ser que a la próxima me dejen sin beso_.- susurre para que no me escuchara pero ni siquiera valió la pena pues Santana me escucho y no dejo de burlarse de mí en toda la noche.


	7. El peor error

**Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo, se aprecia bastante.**

* * *

Era jueves por la tarde y por primera vez en mi existencia me dignaba a ir a la biblioteca de la escuela. La verdad es que nunca me han gustado estos lugares, me parecen demasiado silenciosos y para ser sincera un lugar donde no te permiten meter alimentos no puede ser de confianza, es mas quien en su sano juicio podría estar leyendo y estudiando sin comer un bocadillo para no dormirse …..yo por lo menos no.

Pero esta vez iba a romper una más de mis excepciones, ya que quería darle una sorpresa a una pequeña morena de ojos cautivadores que trabajaba en este lugar.

Así es, Rachel Berry trabajaba de bibliotecaria para ayudarse con sus gastos escolares, y esto lo pude saber gracias a que en toda la semana nos estuvimos hablando por teléfono y mandando unos cuantos mensajes…. bueno unos muchos. Así que gracias a estas maravillosas platicas me entere de varias cosas, como que era hija única, que era mayor que yo por un año, que no había vuelto a ver a sus padres desde que entro a la universidad, que su familia la había rechazado al saber su gusto por las mujeres exceptuando a su abuela que fue la única que la apoyo, también me entere que estaba estudiando artes: siendo más concisa pintura, pues desde pequeña había tenido una facilidad innata para lograr pintar lo que se le diera la gana, así que aprovecho ese hermoso don obteniendo una beca en esta prestigiada escuela. Toda una cajita de sorpresas esta morena única, que sin duda alguna cada día que pasaba lograba cautivarme un poquito más.

Estaba lista eran las 7:55 de la noche y solo faltaban 5 minutos para que su turno terminara, así que me dispuse a esperarla en una banca que se encontraba afuera de tan enorme lugar. Y es que tenía todo pensado en mi cabeza: ella salía y yo la sorprendía enormemente, ella me besaba y yo la invitaba a cenar, caminaríamos un rato por el campus hasta que yo la llevara a su residencia y sin más nos volveríamos a dar un beso de despedida asta nuestro próximo encuentro.

Toda mi idea sonaba tan perfecta que ni siquiera me di cuenta que estaba tan hundida en mis pensamientos que cuando observe Rachel ya estaba parada fuera de la biblioteca, y si mis planes salieran alguna vez como yo pienso, me hubiera parado inmediatamente a caminar hacia ella pero no pude, pues un pequeño detalle me detuvo… ella no venía sola.

Desde mi lugar observe como una Rachel con una cara que no pude descifrar caminaba junto a una pelirroja que a mi parecer parecía quería llamar en exageración su atención. Note que comenzaron a caminar por el campus y no sé porque en vez de ser una persona normal y acercarme a ella para sorprenderla y presentarme, decidí hacerla de detective y comenzarlas a seguir en su trayecto.

Al principio me sentí bastante tonta por hacer aquello, pero aquel sentimiento se disipo cuando note los claro signos de coqueteo que hacemos las mujeres: risa escandalosa, movimiento exagerado de cadera, tocarse frecuentemente el cabello y el más obvio de todos….tratar de estarte rozando con la persona por más mínimo que sea el contacto. Claro que si esa chica quería algo más con Rachel, y lo sabía porque aunque me diera vergüenza admitirlo varias de las mujeres con las que estuve me comenzaban a coquetear de esta manera.

No se cómo pude soportarlo pero mirar como aquella desabrida pelirroja trataba de insinuársele a mi morena, lograba encender en mi un sentimiento de asesina serial que alguien menos dramática hubiera llamado celos.

Por fin después de alrededor de 10 minutos de estar caminando llegaron a una residencia la cual me imagino que era de la bruja esa, pues Rachel ya me había comentado en cual se alojaban ella y Britt, y esa definitivamente no era.

Mi curiosidad provoco que me fuera acercando cada vez un poco más y es que mi necesidad por saber de qué estaban hablando, era más fuerte que mi preocupación porque me descubrieran y gracias a dios que lo hice pues escuche como comenzaban a despedirse….

-_Entonces Rach, prométeme que te lo vas a pensar por favor_

**R**: _Sabes que no me gusta prometer nada…. Pero si lo pensare de acuerdo?_

_-Con eso me basta…_.

**R**: _Ok pues me tengo que ir…. ya es tarde y tengo algo bastante importante que hacer…_

_-De acuerdo Rach cuídate mucho y… no olvides que te quiero….. Muchísimo_

Un momento seguro escuche mal….. de acuerdo no lo hice ¡Que la quería….. muchísimo¡ ahora si ¿Quién era esa pelirroja y porque le decía mi Rachel que la quería? No podía creer lo molesta que estaba en esos momentos y creo que si no fuera porque Rachel solo se limitó a responder un "tú también cuídate" me le hubiera ido encima a las dos. Estaba tan cegada por el enojo que no me fije siquiera cuando la chica se metió a su apartamento y Rachel sacaba su celular para marcar un número…. Que para mí desgracia era el mío.

Así que como si se tratara de la peor de las bromas y debido a la cercanía que yo misma había provocado, Rachel escuchaba mi celular timbrando y me encontraba parada justo detrás de un árbol el cual había sido mi escondite hasta ese momento.

**R**: _¿Quinn?_ .- ok han escuchado la frase que dice "si no te mueves no te ve" pues ese hubiera sido un buen momento para que aquello pasara, sin embargo esa noche no estaba de suerte.- _¿Qué haces allí escondida?.-_ me pregunto totalmente confundida

**Q**: _O vaya Rachel….que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí_.- dije lo más calmada que pude, olvidando mi enfado debido a los nervios

**R**: _como que encontrarme….. que haces aquí …..¿Me estabas espiando?_.- pregunto totalmente incrédula

**Q**: _¿Espiarte? … o por favor Rachel si no eres el centro del universo_.- conteste bastante borde recordando a la estúpida pelirroja_.- te recuerdo que estudio en esta escuela por lo tanto tengo muchas amigas por todo este campus_.- si había un infierno estoy segura que el lugar de la mentirosa me lo daban a mi

**R**: _¿Estas segura?.-_ volvió a insistir

**Q:** _pues claro que si_…- respondí dudosa jugando con mis manos

**R**: _Bueno está bien_.- contesto y yo suspire aliviada pensando que se lo había creído todo, hasta que después de un momento agrego.- _Cuando quieras hablarme con la verdad ya sabes dónde encontrarme… mientras tanto que pases buenas noches Quinn_.- y sin más se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar dejándome completamente aturdida y como no, si ya me empezaba a conocer hasta mi forma de mentir.

**Q:** _Hey Rach espera¡.-_ grite mientras corría para alcanzarla.- _De acuerdo te mentí._- le dije mientras la tomaba del brazo y la miraba a los ojos.- _pero que querías que hiciera…. Que quedara como una desquiciada que te estaba persiguiendo_

**R**: _Si Quinn_… _preferiría que quedaras como una loca antes que como una mentirosa_.- de acuerdo eso si no me lo esperaba y mi cara de vergüenza no podía ser más obvia.- _¿ahora si me vas a hablar con la verdad?_

**Q**: _Claro que si Rach ….. ¿Nos podemos ir a sentar para explicarte?_.- dije tímidamente…

* * *

Caminamos alrededor de 10 minutos en completo silencio, buscando el lugar adecuado para conversar. Y lo encontramos pues nuestro destino fue un área verde en la cual Rachel parecía muy segura de quererse sentar pues ni siquiera me pregunto y solo se tumbó, esperando a que yo hiciera exactamente lo mismo.

**R**: _Y entonces?_.- me pregunto rompiendo ese extraño silencio y mirándome directamente a los ojos

**Q**: _Y entonces?.-_ también la interrogue

**R**_:¿Entonces qué Quinn? Aquí la pregunta te la estoy haciendo yo a ti_.- exclamo algo exasperada

**Q**: _No, te equivocas Rachel aquí las preguntas las hacemos las dos, porque aunque sé que no somos nada no me parece bien que andes jugando a dos puntas_…-dije totalmente molesta

**R**: _Mira Quinn_.- trato de decirme lo más tranquila que pudo, pero tensando notablemente su mandíbula.- _En primera yo tampoco sé lo que somos pero te aseguro que un "nada" no entra definitivamente en lo que yo siento….-_ quise interrumpir pero con una simple señal en su mano de "ni se te ocurra interrumpirme" no me dejo ni hablar.- _En segunda, no tengo idea de que te refieres a eso de jugar dos puntas.._

**Q**: _A no sabes…. Te suena conocida una pelirroja que iba coqueteándote durante todo el trayecto de la biblioteca hasta su residencia y que para finalizar se despidió con un "te quiero muchísimo_"….- tú y tu bocota Fabray, acababa de dar una información demás…

**R**: _Espera me estás diciendo que nos venias siguiendo desde la biblioteca?.-_ exclamo con el ceño fruncido

**Q**: _Bueno no…..de acuerdo si, pero no es lo que tú piensas_.- dije nerviosa

**R**: _Así, y que estoy pensando según tú?_'

**Q**: _Pues seguro piensas que soy una clase de loca que se dedica a seguir a la chica que le gusta, solo para cerciorarse de que no esté saliendo con alguien más.._

**R**: _Y no es así?_

**Q**: _Claro que no…. Bueno excepto la parte en la que dije que me gustas eso si es verdad_.-dije provocando la primera sonrisa en su rostro dirigida hacia mí, obviamente al momento se arrepintió y volvió a cambiar su actitud por seriedad.- _yo si fui a la biblioteca pero mi intención no era seguirte, era invitarte a cenar …. Pero después saliste con esa pelirroja que a kilómetros podría verse que quiere algo más contigo y no me lo trates de negar porque.._

**R**: _si es verdad_ ..

**Q**_:¿ Qué?_.- exclame totalmente confundida.- _Ni siquiera me lo vas a negar?_

**R**: _Porque habría de hacerlo Quinn?.-_ me interrogo

**Q**: _No sé, yo simplemente pensé que me dirías algo como "es una_ _amiga", "te estás haciendo historias en tu cabeza" o alguna cosa por el estilo…_

**R**: _No me gusta mentir Quinn…. muchas personas me han mentido y se el daño que las mentiras causan por lo tanto trato de no hacerlo…_

**Q**: _Rachel yo_…

**R**_: Espera déjame continuar_.- dijo interrumpiéndome.- _Yo en algún momento te iba a contar de Samanta._- la pelirroja desabrida tenia nombre pensé.- _y la razón por la que no lo había hecho es porque te puedo asegurar que ella ya no es un tema relevante para mí.._

**Q**: _Ósea que antes si lo era_?.- pregunte algo dudosa

_**R**_**:** _Si Quinn … claro que lo era, ella era mi novia la chica de la que te comente en nuestra primera cita_ ….

**Q**: _La que hirió tus sentimientos?_

**R**: _Así es, Sam y yo.._

**Q**: _Podrías decirle Samanta_.- la volví a interrumpir y me miro extrañada.- _Es solo que Sam suena mas cariñoso._- solté algo avergonzada y ella volvió a sonreír

**R**: _De acuerdo, pues bueno Samanta y yo salimos alrededor de un año_.-comento mirándome a los ojos.- _la conocí aquí en la escuela, para ser más precisa en la biblioteca y bueno pues durante nuestra relación ella era bastante cambiante conmigo, en momentos me trataba muy bien y se preocupaba por mí, y al siguiente instante se comportaba como una completa egoísta que solo se preocupaba por ella misma, pero bueno eso a mí no me importaba, la quería y en ocasiones por cariño aceptas muchas cosas_ …-tomo aire para continuar.- _hasta que llega un día en el cual la vida te hace abrir los ojos…. y ese día fue cuando recibí una llamada de mi padre el cual estaba completamente ebrio por lo tanto más ofensivo que nunca, él se puso a decirme lo avergonzado que estaba de mí y la pena que le daba que yo llevara de apellido, que todo hubiera sido mejor si yo no hubiera nacido pues yo era un simple error de la vida…. Así que como te podrías imaginar que tu propio padre te diga algo como eso es devastador_.- relataba mientras sus ojos se entristecían al recordar.- _Así que yo estaba desecha y lo único que me apetecía era que mi chica me consolara y me dijera que mi padre estaba equivocado y que yo no era un error, cosa que no ocurrió pues cuando llego a mi residencia y le conté lo ocurrido solamente me dijo que no era para tanto y que me vistiera porque tenía ganas de ir a divertirse…. Yo obviamente no pude más y esa misma noche la termine y le dije que no la quería volver a ver ….y así fue no nos vimos hasta ahora_

**Q**: _¿Entonces tenías mucho sin verla?.-_ pregunte abrumada por la información dada

**R**: _Casi cinco meses_.- susurro

**Q**: _¿Y porque viene ahora a buscarte?_

**R**: _Porque me dijo que estaba arrepentida por su actitud inmadura, que esto meses le habían servido de reflexión para darse cuenta de los errores que cometió y bueno…_.-hablo desviando su mirada.- _también me dijo que me seguía queriendo_

**Q**: _Y tú que le dijiste_.- pregunte con temor

**R**: _Que lo lamentaba mucho pero que ahora me iban mejor las rubias en especial una de ojos sorprendentes y extraño pavor a los juegos_.- dijo haciéndome reír

**Q**: _Y ella que te dijo_

**R**: _Que le diera entonces por lo menos la oportunidad de ser mi amiga… es por eso que le he dicho que me lo voy a pensar_

**Q**: _Sabes que ella intentara otra cosa ¿cierto?_

**R**: _Lo sé, pero lo bueno es que ahora tengo una loca rubia acosándome y seguro que ella se encargara de apartarla de mí_

**Q**: _De eso no te quepa la menor duda_.- dije sonriéndole

**R**: _Entonces_.- dijo cambiando de tema.- _Así que venias solamente a invitarme a cenar?_.-pregunto coquetamente

**Q**: _Bueno también pensaba darte unos cuantos besos…. Pero ahora la verdad ya no se me antoja mucho…_.-dije bromeando

**R**: _Bueno creo que hay una pelirroja que pod_…

No la deje siquiera terminar de hablar, me abalance sobre ella tomándola de la cintura y la bese completamente apasionada. Debido a la fuerza con la que me lance terminamos recostadas en el césped besándonos como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo para conocernos nuestras bocas y la verdad no estoy segura del tiempo que estuvimos en ese lugar recostadas (yo encima de ella), solo sé que era increíble como mi cuerpo empezaba a aumentar su temperatura solo con un "simple" beso.

**Q**: _Rach_.- dije a duras penas separándome de ella y mirándola a los ojos.- _Lamento haber actuado como una estúpida celosa_

**R**: _Quinn créeme que si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar probablemente hubiera actuado igual_.- dijo sonriéndome

**Q**: _Sabes que eso no es cierto_.- susurre tocándole la mejilla tiernamente

**R**: _Lo se…. Solo quería que no te sintieras tan culpable y me volvieras a besar_.-exclamo sonriendo

**Q**: Tonta…- dije y sin más la volví a besar, con esa necesidad que nunca había tenido hacia alguien …..- _Creo que es hora de que vuelva, Santana debe estarse preguntando en donde me metí_…- comente mientras lentamente me separaba de ella y retomaba mi posición anterior

**R**_: Tienes razón ya es tarde_.- dijo también sobreponiéndose.-_pero ni creas que se me olvida que me debes una cena _

**Q**: _Claro que no…. Y aunque lo hiciera seguro que tú te encargas de recordarme_…- dije mientras me ponía de pie y la ayudaba a pararse

* * *

Caminamos de regreso, ahora con la diferencia que no yo no iba haciendo de espía y que llevaba a Rachel agarrada a mi brazo mientras llegábamos a su residencia.

**R**: _Gracias por traerme Quinn_ …

**Q**_: No me agradezcas nada Rach, ya sabes que para mí es un placer estar contigo_

**R:** _Lo sé es solo que me gusta escucharte decirlo_.- sonrió divertida

**Q:** _Consentida_.- le dije.- _ahora si es momento que me marche_

**R:** _Entonces me llamas cuando llegues ¿cierto?_.- pregunto

**Q**: _Claro que si… como todas estas noches_.- respondí sonriendo y acercándome a dejarle un tierno beso en los labios.- _nos vemos Rach_

**R**: _Nos vemos Quinn_.- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar a la entrada

**Q**: _Hey Rachel¡_¡.- le grite antes de que entrara.- _Tú no eres un error de la vida…. tu eres un hermoso regalo y yo soy la persona más afortunada por haberte encontrado_.- exclame totalmente emocionada mientras veía como se regresaba y se tiraba en mis brazos y me besaba…. En un beso que decía mucho más que ninguna palabra.


	8. Melissa

Era sábado por la mañana y mi despertador sonaba justamente a las 7, ¿Qué iba hacer tan temprano y en día sin escuela? Muy sencillo ….. tarea. Y no piensen que estoy loca ni nada por el estilo, es solo que tenía varios deberes atrasados y si quería salir en la noche con una hermosa morena y dos amigas bastantes raras, tenía que apresurarme, pues Rachel había sido bastante clara la noche anterior que hablamos por teléfono, -"Claro que saldremos Quinn, pero recuerda que la escuela es importante y no pienso ser la que cause tus malas notas, así que has los trabajos que me dijiste tenías atrasados, si no olvídate de la salida" …..Si yo y mi bocota como siempre, ni siquiera recordaba en que momento le platique acerca de los trabajos atrasados, sin embargo ella lo recordaba y de cierta forma era bastante halagador que se acordara de esos pequeños detalles.

Así que después de diez minutos sentada en mi cama viendo un punto fijo en la pared, me decidí a ir a la cocina pues hacer tarea sin nada en el estómago no me dejaba pensar con claridad. Me levante, entre al baño a cepillarme los dientes y ya estaba saliendo de mi recamara cuando un ruido extraño proveniente de la cocina me hacía saltar asustada. Por un momento creí que era Santana pero la idea quedo eliminada cuando un rico olor a café y hot cakes entraba por mi nariz y hacia despertar a mi hambriento estómago.

-_Hey Quinn buenos días_.- saludo una sonriente Brittany , que al parecer había pasado la noche en nuestro apartamento .- _disculpa que haya tomado la cocina sin permiso, pero quería sorprender a San antes de que despertara_

**Q:** _Hola Britt.-_ respondí_.- y no te preocupes descuida, la cocina seguro está muy contenta que alguien por fin la utilice_.- bromee mientras tomaba asiento en la isleta del pequeño comedor

**B**: _Pues gracias_.- contestaba mientras seguía inmersa en su tarea de preparar aquello que olía tan delicioso y apetecible.- _Y no te preocupes también prepare para ti._- parecía que escucho mis pensamientos.- _San me comento que los sábados acostumbran desayunar juntas así que como te deje hoy sin compañera de almuerzo, lo menos que podía hacer era prepararte a ti también_.- me explicaba sonriente

**Q**: _Pues en verdad te lo agradezco_….- comente sincera y claro que lo hacía, porque en realidad no tenía mucho tiempo para ir a desayunar con Santana como otras veces, ya que las salidas a desayunar por lo regular terminaban alargándose hasta más de medio día.

**B**_: Entonces cuéntame_.- me pregunto mientras se sentaba en frente de mí con la expresión seria

**Q**: _No te entiendo_.- exclame confundida

**B**: _Pue eso Quinn, necesito que me digas que intenciones tienes con Rach_.- Si por un momento pensé en reírme pues la escena era tan parecida a las películas donde los padres celosos hablan con el chico que quiere salir con su hija y eso me pareció sumamente divertido, hasta que vi su cara completamente seria y supe que no bromeaba

**Q**: _Ok para serte sincera esto si no me lo esperaba_.- respondí honesta

**B:** _Mira Quinn no me malinterpretes ni pienses que quiere ser una entrometida en la relación o lo que sea que tienes con Rachel, pero debido a que ella no tiene muchas personas que la protejan soy yo la encargada de cumplir ese papel_.- hablo completamente segura

**Q**: _Sé que ella no tiene muchas personas que la protejan …..empezando por sus padres_.- comente

**B**: _¿Que dijiste?.-_ pregunto confundida.- _¿Ella te conto de sus padres?.-_ me miro incrédula

**Q**: _Bueno pues si…. Me lo dijo en el lago cuan_….

**B**_: Wow espera_.- hablo interrumpiéndome.- _¿Te llevo al lago?_

**Q**: _Si _.- exclame totalmente confundida y no era para menos pues su cara de sorpresa era monumental.- _Que pasa Britt me estas asustando_

**B**: _No yo lo siento Quinn_.- dijo más tranquila y cambiando su expresión.- _es solo que bueno Rach no suele ser muy abierta en este tipo de cosas, y me tomo totalmente desprevenida que ella te contara todo esto y más que te llevara al lago_ …

**Q**: _Pues discúlpame pero no te entiendo_….- exclame aun confundida

**B**: _Quinn._- me dijo mirándome a los ojos.- _Rachel no es como las chicas con las cuales tu estas acostumbrada a salir.- _Estúpida Santana chismosa pensé_.- Ella no es una chica que le gusta salir de fiestas, suele ser muy tímida y callada, y por lo general ella espera que la inviten a salir y no es por egolatría ni nada de eso, si no que le da miedo el rechazo y es por eso que procura nunca invitar a salir a nadie…_

**Q**: _No sé de qué me estás hablando Britt_.- hable aturdida.- _Ósea Rach no es la persona más extrovertida del mundo pero es ella la que ha dado todo los pasos, la que me invito a salir, la que siempre sabe que decir, la que se lanzó a besarme….Y ahora tú me dices esto, y yo siento que he salido con una mujer de dos caras…._

**B**: _No Quinn espera no te confundas_.- hablo apresurada.- _Conozco a Rach desde que teníamos trece años y desde entonces nunca se había abierto con nadie como lo ha hecho contigo, ella siempre ha llevado una armadura cargando para que las personas no se acerquen demasiado y la puedan dañar, es por eso que me sorprende que se abra tan fácil contigo…..- _dijo perdida por un momento en sus pensamiento

**Q**_:Ni siquiera con Samanta fue así.-_ pregunte dudosa y su por su cara de sorpresa intuyo que no esperaba que también supiera de ella

**B**: _Pues no Quinn ni siquiera Samanta … y mira que yo sé que Rach la quiso, pero ahora entiendo que tal vez eso no era amor, de ese que llaman verdadero….- _debo confesar que en ese momento mi estómago revoloteo, ya que pensar que en tan poco tiempo yo había causado más cosas en Rachel que la pelirroja desabrida, me llenabacompletamente el corazón

**Q**_:¿ Entonces eso es bueno o malo?.-_ Pregunte dudosa

**B**: _Es increíble Quinn¡ …. Es que tú no te imaginas el tiempo que he esperado para que Rachel deje de llevar esa coraza de miedo que tanto daño le hace, y ahora saber que por fin se está animando a sentir de verdad, me llena completamente de alegría._- dijo animada, pero cambiando el rostro al instante.- _aunque para serte honesta también me preocupa… pues temo que dadas las cosas tu podrías ser su heroína o su verdugo…_

**Q:** _No Britt ahora eres tú la que no te debes de confundir._- dije hablando completamente seria.- _Tal vez así como tú me lo dices yo le estoy haciendo de alguna forma un bien a Rach, pero créeme que ella está haciendo exactamente lo mismo conmigo ….. Así que te lo digo enserio, no me podría imaginar si quiera alguna vez causarle daño, porque te aseguro que al hacerlo mes destruiría yo misma…._- hable con tanta sinceridad que yo misma me sorprendí

**B**: _Siendo así me alegro muchísimo por las dos, porque sé que van a formar algo increíble_.- dijo completamente segura aunque yo de cierta forma ya sabía eso.- _Y entonces tú también quieres darme la "platica".-_ bromeo refiriéndose a Santana

**Q**: _Lo haría, pero dado a que eres la primera persona que veo que se preocupa por llevarle el desayuno a la cama para que despierte contenta, creo que no será necesario_.- dije riendo.- …._aunque te patearía el trasero si la dañas lo sabes ¿no?_

**B**: _Claro que lo se Quinn_.- dijo sonriendo.- _Y si no tienes más que agregar, me voy a llevarle esto a mi chica_.- hablo mientras servía el café y los hot cakes en una bandeja completamente adornados _.- allí quedaron los tuyos_.- agrego mientras se disponía a salir

**Q**: _Oyes Britt_.- exclame antes de que saliera.- _dos últimas cosas_

**B**: _Dime_.- contesto mientras se volteaba a verme

**Q**: _La primera es más bien darte las gracias, por defender a Rachel y cuidarla así como lo haces_…

**B:** _Eso ni me lo tienes que agradecer Quinn ella es mi hermana y lo hago con todo el gusto del mundo_

**Q**_: Lo sé, es solo que tenía la necesidad de decírtelo pues ahora yo también seré quien la cuide y proteja_.- respondí sonriente

**B**: _Lo se Quinn_.- dijo honesta.- _y que es lo segundo?_

**Q:** _Bueno…. ¿Tú sabes porque ella siempre lleva unas botas rojas?_

**B**_: Eso no te lo puedo contestar Quinn, pero te aseguro que cuando Rachel este lista te lo va a contar_.- exclamo dándose la vuelta para salir, no sin antes agregar.- _y créeme que al paso que van será más pronto de lo que te imaginas.- _dijo guiñándome un ojo y perdiéndose en la habitación.

* * *

Eran casi las diez de la noche y nos disponíamos a entrar al bar que se encontraba bastante cerca del campus. Después de terminar mis trabajos Santana y yo nos arreglamos, yo me decidí por algo sencillo pero que fuera sexy para poder impresionar a Rachel y gracias a dios lo hice porque si no, no hubiera estado a su altura ya que cuando la vi no pude evitar sentir mucho calor, ya que llevaba puestos unos diminutos shorts que me dejaban ver por primera vez sus increíbles y kilométricas piernas...

**R**: _El lugar se ve fantástico, nunca había venido_.- me decía mi morena mientras entrabamos al bar elegido por Santana.

**Q**: _Si es increíble, la música es fabulosa y las bebidas una completa perdición_.- contestaba alzando la voz, mientras escogíamos una mesa algo alejada del ruido para sentarnos.

**S**: _Y entonces que quieren tomar?.-_ preguntaba Santana mientras se sentaban enfrente de nosotras

**B**: _Bueno yo…._

-_Quinn¡ ¿eres tú_?.- No puede ser me dije a mi misma, si al destino le gustara hacer bromas con las personas, seguramente yo estaba en primer lugar de su lista, porque inmediatamente que escuche su voz supe de quien se trataba. Y si, no me equivoque porque al girar mi cabeza me encontré con Melissa, una chica con la cual salí varias veces, pero que me negué rotundamente a tener una relación por más que ella me insistiera.

**Q**: _He si …hola Melissa …¿qué tal?.-_ pregunte sin mucho interés y algo nerviosa, viendo a Rachel de reojo

**M**: _Pues la verdad me gustaría decir que bien pero te mentiría, ya que ya no me has vuelto a hablar.-_ hablo fingiendo tristeza

**Q**: _Si bueno lo siento he estado bastante ocupada._- conteste sin poder evitar desviar mi mirada a Rach para sonreírle tiernamente, cosa que fue un gran error ya que al parecer Melissa se percató de tal hecho

**M**: _Y entonces no me presentas a tus amiguitas_.- dijo con un tono de voz bastante irritable que trate de ignorar

**Q**: _Si claro mira ella es Rachel_.- señalaba mientras mi morena solo se limitaba a sonreírle y contestarle un tímido hola.- _Ella Britt y bueno a Santana ya la conoces_…

**M**: _Santana mira que gusto ni te había notado_.- comento con burla

**S**: _Melissa que casualidad, si no fuera por tu irritante voz yo tampoco te hubiera notado_.- contesto con una sonrisa sarcástica, pues para serles honesta las veces que había salido con Melissa nunca se habían llevado bien.

**M**: _Tan graciosa como siempre Lopez_.- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa en su rostro y volteándose nuevamente hacia mi.- _Entonces Quinn, que van a tomar yo invito_.- dijo guiñándome un ojo coquetamente

**Q:** _Eso no es necesario Melissa_.- dije seriamente refiriéndome a su invitación y por su puesto a su coqueteo

**M**: _O vamos no me vas a rechazar, es más regreso en un momento_.- contesto mientras se iba y no me dejaba replicar absolutamente nada

**S**: _Que buen lugar para encontrarnos a personas no gratas_.- hablo Santana sacándonos del incomodo silencio creado

**B**: _Y esa tipa tan irritante quién es?_.- pregunto Britt que parecía no enterarse de nada

**Q**: _Ella es… bueno una "amiga" con la que salí un tiempo_.- dije mientras miraba directamente a Rachel que parecía estar tranquila

**S**_**:**__ Si bueno digamos que de las chicas más locas con las que ha salido Quinn, esta sin duda alguna se lleva la corona_.- dijo bromeando mientras yo la fulminaba con la mirada y me giraba nuevamente para mirar a Rachel

**Q**: _¿Estás bien?_.- pregunte preocupada

**R**: _Si claro que si_.- contesto con una media sonrisa en sus labios, que no logro tranquilizarme

**M:** _Aquí están sus bebidas_.- aparecía Melissa con una mesera a un lado que cargaba las bebidas.- _Puedes ponerlas ahí_.- le indicaba, mientras sin ser invitaba tomaba un banco y se sentaba en nuestra mesa dejándonos a todas confundidas

**S**_: Claro Melissa siéntate estás invitada_.- decía Santana completamente molesta.

**M**: _Que amable Santana, y que milagro que sigas aquí pensé que ya estarías tirándote a alguna chica en el baño_.- hablaba y yo veía como Santana tensaba su mandíbula y apretaba los puños

**B:** _Si bueno eso lo haremos al rato_.- contesto Britt sorprendiéndonos a todas mientras acariciaba a Santana intentando relajarla.- _mientras tanto nos vamos a bailar ¿cierto?_

**S**: _Claro Britt mejor vayamos a bailar, ya que hay un olor a zorra bastante fuerte_.- hablaba mientras se paraban y se alejaban de nosotras.

**M**: _Y bueno Raquel cuéntame que estudias_.- preguntaba mientras tomaba de su bebida

**R**: _Es…. es Rachel no Raquel_.- contestaba tímida

**M:** _Bueno si como sea, lo que pasa es que no soy buena para los nombres._- restaba importancia

**R**: _No hay problema y contestando a tu pregunta estudio artes_.- me miraba y sonreía muy orgullosa

**M**: _Vaya y no te da miedo digo…. ni siquiera sé si eso que estudias sea considerado carrera, yo por ejemplo estoy estudiando leyes y_….- Creo que perdí la noción del tiempo pues Melissa empezó a hablar y hablar y yo solo podía prestar atención a Rachel que iba por su tercer trago, ya que parecía era lo único que la mantenía entretenida de la chica con la verborrea andante.- _entonces yo creo que estás perdiendo tu tiempo_.- agrego para finalizar y Rachel solo le regalo una sonrisa que no pude descifrar

**R**: _Bueno esa es tu opinión_.- respondió cortésmente mientras terminaba su tercer trago

**M**: _Y tu Quinn que piensas de su carrera_.- volvió ahora preguntándome a mí y sonriéndome en exageración

**Q:** _La verdad es que yo no te podría hablar acerca de esa carrera porque no se mucho de que va_

**M**: _Ves Rach nadie sabe acerca de_…

**Q**: _Espera Melissa no he terminado_.- conteste.- _Igual y no sé de qué va la carrera o que materias le enseñan, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que estoy completamente segura de que Rach será una de las mejores pintoras de los últimos tiempos_.- sonreí enormemente mirándola a sus hermosos ojos castaños que no hacían más que devolverme la sonrisa. De pronto mi celular sonó y nos sacó de nuestro juego de miradas en donde habíamos olvidado que existía Melissa

**Q**: _San?_

**S**: _No estúpida soy un ovni que rapto a tu amiga y quiso llamarte para conversar._-respondía irónica

**Q**_: Muy graciosa…. Que paso ¿dónde están?_

**S**: _Recuerdas lo que dijo Britt de los baños, pues fue cierto_.- hablaba divertida

**Q**: _Que asco porque me hablas para decirme eso_

**S**: _Envidiosa_.- contestaba.- _y no te hablo por eso, si no porque no tuvimos que ir ya que Britt quería seguir conociendo nuestro hogar_.- decía mientras se escuchaban risitas de fondo.- Si yo le digo… dice Britt que cuides a Rach y no permitas que beba ya que no asimila bien el al… Britt wow espera… siii … o dios….- y si más decidí colgar ya que escuchar a alguien haciéndolo puede ser traumarte de por vida..

**R**: _Ocurre algo_.- pregunto al verme aun con el teléfono en las manos y yo note como un extraño tono de voz se hacía presente en ella

**Q:** _No tan solo era Santana me dijo que se fue con Britt a… bueno… a ….camina_r.- conteste para no exponer su vida sexual

**M**: _Bueno así que veo que nos han abandonado_.- Hablo llamando nuestra atención

**Q**: _Eso parece así que yo creo que lo mejor es que también nosotras nos vayamos_.- dije mirando a Rachel que solo asentía a mi petición

**M**: _O vamos Quinn que paso con tu espíritu fiestero, que no recuerdas cuando nos íbamos de parranda y terminábamos en_ ….

_R_: _Basta¡_ .- un grito bastante alto y contundente hizo callar a Melissa.- _Te puedes callar por un solo momento¡_.- hablo Rachel mientras se paraba en frente de Melissa y yo solo me limitaba a verla sorprendida.- _Me tienes harta con toda tu verborrea y mira que te lo dice alguien que también le gusta hablarrr… así que déjame decirte unas cuantas cositas señorita "estudio leyes"… en primer lugar mi nombre es RACHEL no "Raquel"… no "Rach"… es R-AC-H-E-L aunque te cueste masss trabajo._- seguía diciendo mientras arrastraba un poco la voz.- _esss segunda es de mala educación sentarte en donde no te invitan y más aún criticar una carrera que no tienes ni jodida idea de que va, ya que tu diminuto cerebrooo no asimila ni conoce lo que es el arte¡… en tercero.- _tomo aire_.- es demasiado humillante que le estés coqueteando a una chica que por si no te has dado cuenta esta conmigo y lleva tooodaaa la noche ignorándote, así que ten un poco de dignidad y deja de insinuártele a MI CHICA¡_.- grito esto último y yo sentí mi corazón explotar de orgullo y porque no… de amor….- _Y en cuarto lugar... pues….pues creo que no hay cuarto lugar ….o tal vez ya lo olvide porque me tienes aburridaaa así que me marcho licenciada de pacotilla._- agrego contundente mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida …

**M**: _¡Que no piensas decir nada Quinn_¡.- Me miraba llena de enojo e impotencia

**Q**: _Pues no…. Creo que Rach ya hablo por las dos_.- dije sonriente.- _Así que disfruta la noche Melissa._- agregue mientras me paraba y prácticamente corría hacia donde iba mi morena

La alcance justo a la salida del bar y gracias al cielo lo hice, ya que parecía que el golpe de aire le hizo que el alcohol en sus venas se elevara más, provocando que se tambaleara y casi cayera al suelo.

**Q**_**:**__ Rach estas bien?.-_ pregunte mientras la sujetaba de la cintura

**R**: _Claro…queee ….estoyyyy bien_.- hablo arrastrando mucho la voz.- _es solo que… el suelo se está burlando de mí y me quiere tumbar.- _dijo haciendo un puchero demasiado adorable

**Q**: _No te preocupes que yo te protegeré de ese malvado suelo y te llevare a tu residencia_.- respondí divertida, mientras detenía un taxi y la ayudaba a introducirse en el.

* * *

Después de alrededor de 20 minutos, llegamos a su residencia y dado su estado de ebriedad no dude en acompañarla hasta el pequeño apartamento que compartía con Britt. Así que abrí la puerta con las llaves que a duras penas me logro dar y nos introducimos a este.

**Q**: _Rach cariño…. Necesito que te quedes un momento aquí sentada, mientras le aviso a San que me quedare aquí a cuidarte, para que también Britt no se preocupe… ¿De acuerdo?-_ le dije mientras la sentaba en la pequeña sala de su hogar, quedando parada justo enfrente de ella

**R**: _No Quinn no te alejes de mi_.- susurro haciendo pucheros y tomando mis manos.- _el suelo me volverá a atacarrr_

**Q**: _Pero Rach…._

No me dejo terminar porque inesperadamente me jalo hacia ella y comenzó a besarme con una intensidad que provocaba que mi temperatura corporal se elevara a niveles insospechados…

**Q**:_Rach._- dije en un susurro mientras ella lograba girarme quedando sentada encima mío

**R**: _No hables Quinn_.- dijo separando su rostro y mirándome fijamente agrego.- … _hoy no quiero hablar ….hoy solo quiero hacerte el amor_…..- Y sin más nos volvimos a fundir en un nuevo beso que prometía mucho, muchísimo más...

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, nos seguimos leyendo ñ.ñ**


	9. Hacer el amor

Alguna vez en su vida se han debatido entre hacer lo "correcto" o simplemente "dejarse llevar", pues yo la verdad no muchas y por lo regular cuando me aparecían situaciones que me implicaban elegir estas dos opciones, optaba por la segunda ya que mi dicho era "más vale pedir perdón, que pedir permiso", y esta era una situación en la que perfectamente podría ser aplicado, así que decidí no moverme de mi lugar y seguirla besando con la misma intensidad que ella lo hacía, esparciendo caricias por su diminuto, pero bien formado cuerpo.

Todo iba a la perfección, hasta que por un momento de lucidez recordé mi conversación con Brittany y las palabras que le dije -"_yo también seré quien la cuide y proteja" _y creo que fue lo que me hizo detenerme a pensar, ya que aunque aparentemente Rachel estaba muy decidida a dar el paso, yo sabía que no estaba en plena conciencia y que probablemente se iba a reprochar el haberlo hecho conmigo en este estado, así que por primera vez me fui por la primera opción..

**Q:** _Rach… lo siento… no puedo_.- dije mientras la apartaba cuidadosamente de mí, ¿Qué de dónde tuve la fuerza? no lo sé y creo que nunca lo sabré

**R**: _Que.. que pasa … hice algo malo_.- pregunto preocupada mirándome

**Q**: _No claro que no, de hecho lo estabas haciendo demasiado bien… por eso no puedo permitir que esto pase_

**R:** _No te entiendo Quinn de que hablas_.- pregunto mientras se paraba de mis piernas con bastante dificultad

**Q:** _Pues que estas tomada Rach y aunque este muriendo de ganas no puedo hacerlo así contigo_.- dije completamente honesta

**R**: _¿Es… es por Melissa verdad?_

**Q**: _¿Qué?..._

**R**_: Si seguro es por ella y su estúpida carrera de abogada_.- exclamo enojada mientras trataba de dar unos pasos sin rumbo aparente

**Q**_: Rach cálmate por favor_.- dije mientras me levantaba y la tomaba de la cintura

**R**: _No Quinn…. cálmate tu… aquí la más grande de edad soy yo…. Así que te ordeno que te vayas…_

**Q**_: En primera tú no me ordenas nada, y en segunda no pienso dejarte así aunque me golpees_

**R:** _Tú sabrás, rubia….mmmm… mandona_¡.- respondió con su "gran" insulto mientras caminaba al que parecía ser su cuarto

Así que dudándolo un poco, me decidí a seguirla y me quede totalmente embelesada en el marco de la puerta, ya que sin pudor alguno al entrar a su cuarto se despojó de su blusa y short quedando solamente en ropa interior, e inmediatamente después busco una pijama que prácticamente consistía en dos sencillas piezas las cuales solo cubrían lo necesario.

**R**: _Si sigues mirándome tanto…. Te acusare con la abogaducha_.- dijo sacándome de mi embelesamiento pues noto como yo no había movido mis ojos de su espectacular cuerpo.

**Q**: _Lo siento_.- me excuse apenada al verme descubierta.- _Y no tienes por qué acusarme con la abogaducha porque ella y yo no somos nada_.- dije parada en mi misma posición

R: _Bla bla bla…. mentirosa_.- me decía mientras se introducía en su cama y se cobijaba completamente

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los que no supe que hacer pues Rachel parecía haberse quedado dormida y yo me debatía entre acostarme a lado de ella o irme al sillón…

**R**: _Quinn._- susurro una adormilada Rachel

**Q**: _Que ocurre?_

**R**: _Ven y abrázame por favor_.- susurro mientras yo no dude ni un segundo en aceptar su proposición y quitándome los zapatos me recosté a un lado de ella abrazándola por la espalda.-_Yo… lamento mucho comportarme así_.- dijo débilmente

**Q:** _No te preocupes, no pasa nada_.- conteste sincera acariciando tiernamente su cabeza

**R**: _Quinn_…- hablo nuevamente.- _¿Tu…. tu quisieras ser mi chica?_

**Q**: _Me encantaría cariño_.- dije sonriente.- _pero dado tu estado de embriaguez temo que mañana no lo recordaras, así que ya me lo preguntaras en otra ocasión_.- dije mientras le dejaba un beso en su cabeza y aspiraba su maravilloso perfume.

Debo admitir que en toda la noche no pude conciliar el sueño, y quien me podría culpar pues ver a Rachel dormir era la cosa más encantadora del mundo. Fue una noche bastante larga en la que gracias a la luz que nos regalaba su ventana pude observarla detenidamente: su cabello, sus largas pestañas, sus carnosos labios, los lunares en su rostro… todo en ella me parecía perfecto y encantador.

Así que después de estarla observando por un buen rato y sentirme una completa acosadora, opte por prestarle atención a su cuarto ya que desde que entre, otra cosa era la que me mantenía ocupada. Era un espacio pequeño pero que tenía todo su sello marcado en él… fueron varios los dibujos colgados en la pared los que me llevaron a pararme de la cama y observarlos de cerca, en uno bastante grande aparecía pintado perfectamente el Lago de nuestra primera cita, en otro se veía un dibujo hecho a lápiz de ella y Britt, otro más donde aparecía una niña pequeña abrazada a una anciana que pude intuir era su abuela. Estaba ensimismada mirando todas las pinturas y dibujos, y es que sabía que su talento era grande, pero no me imaginaba que lo era a tal magnitud.

Me la paso un rato mas curioseando, hasta que un dibujo que estaba sobre una mesita me llamo poderosamente la atención, asi que me acerque y mi sorpresa no podía ser mas grande pues un hermoso dibujo de dos chicas besándose en lo que evidentemente era una rueda de la fortuna, me dejaba sin aliento. Por supuesto, era el dibujo de nuestro primer beso el cual estaba plasmado perfectamente en un trozo de papel, que me demostraba que aquella chica que ahora estaba completamente dormida nunca iba a dejar de sorprenderme…

**Q**: _Rach._- susurre.- _despierta pequeña_

Eran las nueve de la mañana y me decidí a despertarla, ya que pronto me iría a mi residencia y quería asegurarme de que estuviera bien

**R**: _No …, por favor quiero dormir_.- contesto envolviéndose en la cobija

**Q**: _Bueno entonces te vas a perder del riquísimo café que te prepare_.- dije sabiendo que iba a acceder, pues en sus pláticas me conto de su adicción por este.

**R**: _De acuerdo, pero es solo por no hacerte un desplante_.- contesto mientras se sentaba con los pies cruzados y se recargaba en el respaldo de su cama

**Q:** _Aquí tiene señorita_.- dije entregándoselo.- _y también me tome la libertad de buscarte unas aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza_.- dije dándoselas mientras me sentaba a los pies de su cama en posición de indio.

**R:** _Muchas gracias Quinn_.- dijo con la voz bastante apenada y mirando hacia el suelo.- _yo lamento mucho lo de anoche, la verdad es que no recuerdo mucho pero seguro jugué a la idiota…_

**Q:** _¿Como que no recuerdas?_.- exclame fingiendo sorpresa.- _entonces ya olvidaste que me propusiste matrimonio_

**R:** _¿Que yo que?_ .- respondió dejando su café en la cómoda de alado y abriendo sus ojos alarmada

**Q**: _Pues eso Rache,l ayer que llegamos me lo pediste, me dijiste que aunque era pronto de eso se trataba el amor, de hacer locuras y yo acepte_.- agregue nostálgica y conteniendo la risa

**R**: _Yo…. bueno Quinn no sé qué decir …. No me acuerdo_.- decía preocupada, mirándome a los ojos

**Q**: _Esta bien Rach si dices no acordarte hare como si no hubiera pasado, aunque eso me rompa el corazón_.- exclame fingiendo dramatismo

**R**: _Sabes que de acuerdo si yo lo dije lo sostengo_.- hablo segura y mis manos comenzaron a sudar.- _nos casaremos cuando tú lo digas, no me importa que nos saltemos eso del noviazgo seguro no es una etapa importante_.- hablaba mientras yo sentía que había caído en mi propia trampa

**Q:** _Bueno Rach…. Este igual y no te preocupes yo entiendo que cuando uno está bebido habla de más y_ …

**R**: _No Quinn descuida, que no sabes que los niños y los borrachos dicen siempre la verdad…._

**Q:** _Pero_ …..- No me dejo ni siquiera terminar de hablar ya que una estruendosa carcajada salió de ella, dejándome completamente confundida

**R**: _Lo…. Lo siento_.- dijo recomponiéndose_.- pero hubieras visto tu cara de pánico era fenomenal_

**Q**: _Eres… Eres un ser despiadado lo sabias?.-_ pregunte más tranquila, sacando el aire que ni siquiera había notado tenia contenido

**R**: _Tu eres la despiadada_.- exclamo sin borrar su sonrisa y volviéndose a relajar.- _Me querías hacer creer que te pedí matrimonio ¡_

**Q**: _Bueno era una pequeña bromita_.- dije excusándome_.- entonces si recuerdas todo?._- pregunte dudosa

**R**: _Claro que no, pero cuando mientes tienes ese gesto tuyo que me hace saber que no dices la verdad_.- soltó como si nada

**Q:** _¿Qué gesto?_

**R:** _Pues un gesto que no puedo decir, ya que una maga nunca revela sus secretos….-_ dijo triunfante

**Q:** _Así que te crees muy lista_.- dije mientras me acercaba a ella lentamente

**R**: _No me creo…. Yo soy lista_.- Exclamo algo nerviosa mientras veía como me iba acercando provocativamente

**Q:** _Bueno si eres muy lista como dices, vamos a terminar lo que me propusiste a noche._-hable seductoramente mientras me sentaba a arcadas sobre sus piernas.- _o ya lo olvido señorita Berry?_

**R**:_Yo…_-dijo mientras notaba como comenzaba a enrojecer y a pasar saliva con dificultad.- _algo me acuerdo de eso_…

**Q:** _Menos mal que te acuerdas, no sería correcto que yo inventara algo así cierto?.-_ exclamaba mientras pasaba mis manos alrededor de su cuello y pasaba mi nariz sobre su oreja

**R**_**:**__ Gracias.- _soltó de un de repente provocando que me separara un poco de ella para verla.- _gracias por no haber dejado que pasara nada anoche, ya que me hubiera arrepentido toda mi vida.._

**Q**_:¿Que?_ .- exclame algo dolida

**R**: _Si Quinn me hubiera arrepentido toda mi vida, porque seguramente dado a mi estado de embriaguez no hubiera recordado como era hacer el amor por primera vez .._

**Q**: _Osea que tu… tu eres_ ..

**R**: _No, no claro que no soy virgen_.- exclamo al notar mi confusión.- _he tenido sexo Quinn, pero ya sabes "hacer el amor" conlleva algo más grande y yo nunca había encontrado a la persona con la que podría utilizar ese término._.-dijo mordiéndose el labio tiernamente

**Q:** _¿Y crees que yo soy la indicada?_

**R**: _No lo creo, estoy completamente segura_.- exclamo mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos

**Q**: _Que bueno que elegí la segunda opción_…-susurre para mí misma

**R**: _Que dijiste?_

**Q**: _Que honestamente no me tienes que agradecer nada, ya que si no fuera por mi conciencia yo no me hubiera detenido_.- dije avergonzada

**R:** _Pero lo hiciste._- dijo tomándome de la barbilla.- _y eso es lo único que a mí me importa, y por eso estoy completamente segura que cuando demos ese paso va a ser la primera vez de las dos, ya que al detenerte me indicaste que para ti también no es solo sexo…_

**Q:** _Como puede ser que me conozcas más que yo misma_.- dije aferrándome más a ella

**R**: _Bueno ya te lo dije soy demasiado lista_.- exclamo bromeando

**Q**: _Ya lo creo_….- susurre mientras me perdía en sus ojos y después desviaba mí vista hacia sus apetecibles labios

**R**: _No me he lavado la boca_.- dijo mordiéndose el labio, como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos

**Q**: _No me importa…. me gusta el sabor a café_….- exclame mientras rompía el poco espacio existente entre nosotras y la besaba, con menos intensidad que ayer, pero sin duda alguna con más ternura y amor…

**R**: _Eres tan adictiva Quinn_.- exclamo hablándome entre besos.- _que temo que te conviertas en mi única adicción…_

**Q:** _Estaríamos en la misma condición_.- dije sonriendo.- _Así que no te preocupes…..-_ susurre mientras me unía nuevamente a ella, con más intensidad y provocando que se fuera recostando poco a poco en la cama, mientras yo no perdía pista de sus labios y me colocaba sobre ella, en un juego inocente que se convirtió en una batalla entre dos bocas que pedían un poco más.

Empecé a perder la noción del tiempo, solo me dedicaba a sentir como sus manos tímidas comenzaban a vagar por debajo de mi blusa, haciendo un recorrido por toda mi espalda y quemando cada parte de ella. Mis manos tampoco se podían quedar quietas y comenzaban a acariciar su pequeña cintura, pasando directamente asta esas piernas que tanto me enloquecían.

Fue un pequeño jadeo de su parte lo que me hizo entender que lo correcto era que paráramos, así que sin decir nada alejamos nuestros labios y nos miramos tratando de recomponer nuestras respiraciones

**R:** _No necesito flores, velas o corazones_.- exclamo aun mirándome y dejándome confundida

**Q**: _No sé de qué hablas Rach_.- conteste honesta

**R**: _Que cuando decidamos hacer el amor_.-exclamo con su timidez característica.- _no necesito nada de esas cosas para que sea perfecto, solo necesito que con nuestras miradas podamos comunicarnos y decirnos llego el momento…_

**Q**: _Entonces crees que con una mirada podremos saber_.- pregunté enternecida por sus palabras

**R**: _Eso espero_.- dijo sonriente.- _si no me acusaran de violación, y eso no se verá bien en mi expediente_.- agrego bromeando

**Q**: _Me encanta eso de ti_.- exclame sin filtro y mirando su cara de confusión agregue.- _Si me encanta que podamos hablar de todo y de nada, y que no nos sintamos tontas al hacerlo, me encantan tus bromas que me desquician y tu timidez y tantas cosas que creo que me voy a volver loca…. .- dije suspirando_

**R:** _pues qué remedio, somos unas locas y adictas que por suerte se gustan y no estarán solas en su perdición.- _dijo sonriendo

**Q:** _Rach._- hable cambiando de tema.- _¿Porque bebiste ayer?... a lo que tengo entendido, no asimilas bien el alcohol_

**R**: _Bueno yo…_- dijo nerviosa rascando su cuello.- _no estaba muy cómoda…_.

**Q**: _¿Y porque no me lo dijiste?_

**R:** _¿Que te podía decir Quinn? .. que estaba muerta de celos cuando yo nunca los había sufrido, que tenía ganas de golpear a esa tipa aunque estoy en contra de la violencia…. Estaba hecha un lio y solo se me hizo fácil empezar a beber y cuando menos lo pensé ya estaba gritándole a esa tal Melissa todo aquello_.- dijo apenada.- _y créeme que lamento mucho haber hecho eso_

**Q**: _Pues yo no_.- dije sonriéndole_.- Fuiste tan valiente y cómica que me hubiera gustado grabarte, es más creo que ahorita serias muy famosa en internet_.- exclame bromeando para que no se sintiera tan mal

**R**: _Pues has perdido tu oportunidad, porque créeme que nunca más lo volveré a hacer.-_ dijo convencida

**Q:** _Pues me alegro bastante, ya que aunque me gusto la Rachel atrevida y loca, prefiero a la Rachel atrevida y loca pero en sus cinco sentidos_

**R**: _Si a mí también me cae mejor…..- _susurro mientras nos quedábamos en un comodo silencio que fue interrumpido por mí

**Q**_: Me tengo que ir ya.- _exclame algo apenada

**R**: _Lo sé, a estas horas seguramente Santana y Britt ya armaron toda una película sexual de nosotras.-_ exclamo riendo

**Q:** _Eso es tan cierto_.- dije riendo también, mientras me paraba de la cama y me ponía los zapatos

**R**: _Me llamas cuando llegues_.- exclamo mientras se acercaba a la orilla de la cama y me jalaba para dejarme y casto beso en los labios

**Q:** _Sera un placer_.- dije guiñándole un ojo y abandonando su habitación me marche completamente sonriente a mi residencia

* * *

Llegue esperando un bombardeo de preguntas, sin embargo todo estaba en completa calma, al parecer las chicas se habían marchado a desayunar o algo por el estilo.

Me duche y fui a la cocina a prepararme un cereal para comer, pues tan a gusto estaba con Rachel que ni siquiera había prestado atención a mi hambriento estómago. Estaba completamente sumergida en mis pensamientos repasando cada momento de la noche anterior y de la mañana hasta que mi celular timbrando me saco de mi burbuja

_-En tu residencia o en la mía_.- dijo al instante en que descolgué

**Q**: _No creo que sea conveniente que nos veamos_…- dije nerviosa

_-Sabes que es necesario_….- susurro

**Q**: _En…. En tu residencia…._

_-Entonces aquí te espero a las 7 Quinn …. _

**Q**: _Si…nos vemos Melissa_.- y sin más colgué.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, nos seguimos leyendo ñ.ñ**


	10. ¿Estas enamorada?

Tres golpes claros y certeros daba en la puerta de su piso, indicándole mi llegada. Les mentiría si no les dijera que por un momento pensé en retractarme y simplemente no acudir, pero definitivamente no lo pude evitar, así como no pude evitar decirle a Rachel que me había surgido una emergencia y que por lo tanto no podríamos vernos, estúpida mentirosa me dije yo misma.

**M**_: Sabría que vendrías_.- dijo al momento de abrirme la puerta y sonreír coquetamente.- _nunca te has podido resistir a mis llamadas…_

**Q:** _He ¿puedo pasar?…-_ pregunte dudosa olvidando completamente que ella era la que me había invitado

**M**_**:**__ Nada me haría más feliz….-_susurro mientras se apartaba de la puerta y me dejaba el camino libre hacia la pequeña sala que ya conocía

Tome asiento y espere a que ella cerrara la puerta e hiciera lo mismo, cosa que simplemente no ocurrió pues en vez de sentarse se arrodillo en frente de mí y sin previo aviso me sujeto de la cara queriéndome besar…

**Q**_: Me puedes decir que mierdas haces¡_.- exclame enfadada mientras le quitaba sus manos de mi rostro

**M**_: Como que hago_.- exclamo confusa y molesta.- _Estoy adelantando lo que las dos queremos hacer._- expreso con obviedad para ella

**Q:** _Wow no… creo que estas confundida Melissa_.- exclame al darme cuenta de sus intenciones.- _yo no he venido a acostarme contigo, he venido solamente a hablar…_

**M:** _¿Qué?_.- pregunto sumamente molesta_.- Me estás diciendo que has aceptado venir solo porque querias "hablar" ….. por favor Quinn te conozco y a ti lo que menos te gusta es hablar, así que deja de hacerte la graciosa y empecemos lo que tanto tiempo nos hemos quedado debiendo_.- exclamo mientras intentaba acercarse nuevamente hacia mi rostro

**Q**: _Puedes por favor controlarte_.- exclame algo exaltada mientras me paraba y me colocaba en el sillón de enfrente.- _Si he venido es porque quiero dejar las cosas bien en claro contigo…_

**M**_: Ahora entiendo todo_.- exclamo interrumpiéndome, mientras se paraba de su posición y optaba por sentarse en el sillón.- _Esta platica que según tú quieres tener es por tu estúpida amiguita de ayer._

**Q**_: En primera no le vuelvas a decir a si en tu vida_.- exclame tratando de contener mi enojo.- _y en segunda no es una simple "amiguita"… _

**M:** _Sabes que Quinn no me importa lo que me tengas que decir de Esa, así que si has venido a hablarme de ella es mejor que te vayas_

**Q:** _Pues no, no me voy hasta que me escuches_.- dije seriamente.- _porque a diferencia de ti, yo si te conozco y sé que por la forma que te ha callado la boca Rachel no vas a dejar las cosas asta vengarte_

**M**_: Vaya y quien eres tú la defensora de los duendes_.- hablo burlándose y mi enojo cada vez crecía mas

**Q**_**:**__ Mira Melissa como veo que contigo simplemente no se puede hablar, es mejor que me vaya.-_ exclame levantándome de mi asiento.- _solo te advierto que no te quiero ver cerca de ella, porque no respondo de mi.-_ hable sinceramente mientras pasaba a un lado de ella y su voz me detenía

**M**: _¿Por qué?.-_ pregunto en un tono de voz que simplemente no pude descifrar,.-_que te ha ofrecido que yo no pude darte_

**Q**_**:**__ ¿De qué hablas?.-_ exclame confusa

**M**: _¿De qué hablo? …. Hablo de que pase bastante tiempo queriendo platicar contigo, tratando que nuestra relación o lo que fuera que tuviéramos no solo se basara en sexo, y tú simplemente me lo negaste, así que merezco que me digas por lo menos si es mejor en la cama y por eso te has atrevido a venir a protegerla_.- exclamo dolida

**Q**: _Melissa te lo vuelvo a pedir no te expreses así de ella, que está muy lejos de ser como nosotras_.- exclame regresando a mi antiguo asiento, para mirarla directamente.- _Y respecto a lo que me dices, tu y yo sabíamos que lo de nosotras era solo un pasatiempo, sabíamos que no daba para más que simple diversión, así que no quieras hacerme sentir como la culpable…_

**M**_: Si Quinn, sabía que ese era nuestro "acuerdo"_.- exclamo mirándome a los ojos.- _pero no puedo creer que hayas sido tan ingenua para no notar que lo mío ya no era simplemente diversión…_

**Q**_:¿Qué?._- pregunte confundida

**M**: _Que me enamore…. Y no tengo ni idea de cómo ocurrió solamente paso_.- dijo agachando su cabeza

**Q**: _Yo… yo no sé qué decir_.- exclame apenada por la situación

**M**_: No tendrías por qué decir algo, yo simplemente necesitaba ser honesta_

**Q**: _¿ Porque nunca me dijiste nada?_

**M**_: Que te iba a decir Quinn, si las pocas veces que tocamos el tema del amor miraba tu cara de pánico y eso me detenía completamente, pues sabía que si te lo decía saldrías corriendo en cualquier momento…_

**Q**_: Lo siento_.- exclame sincera sabiendo que eran ciertas sus palabras

**M**: _Esta bien, en mi carrera nos enseñan que en los casos a veces se gana y otras se pierde, y en la vida real es bastante similar…. Así que podre vivir con ello_.- exclamo dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

**Q:** _Creo que al final de cuentas no fue muy buena idea venir…_

**M**: _En eso te equivocas, ha sido muy bueno que vinieras_.- dijo mirándome.- _en primera porque ya saque ese pequeño secreto que tanto estaba guardando, y en segundo porque por el amor que aun te tengo voy hacer lo que me pides y no me acercare a Rachel…_

**Q:** _Porque el cambio de decisión._- pregunte desorientada

**M:** _Porque vi como la mirabas anoche…. Era como si no existiera nadie más y solo te interesaras en cualquier mínima expresión que ella pudiera hacer, y para serte honesta eso me desquicio. Me volvió loca que una chica que al parecer no tenías mucho tiempo de conocer, hubiera provocado todo lo que yo quise obtener algún día de ti y que simplemente no pude lograr…_

**Q**: _Yo lamento mucho el no poderte corresponder como tu quisieras, nunca quise lastimarte…_

**M**_: Lo se Quinn, y te creo porque eres una buena chica por más que intentes demostrar lo contrario, así que déjalo ya fue…._

**Q:** _Tú también eres una gran chica y.._

**M**_: Para por favor_.- dijo interrumpiéndome.- _no me des la típica frase de "algún día vas a encontrar a alguien que te amé", yo simplemente espero que si de verdad quieres a esa chica no la dejes ir_

**Q**_: Te lo juro que mientras ella me quiera a su lado, nunca la voy a dejar_

**M**_: Vaya Quinn Fabray es "cursi"_ .- bromeo.- _tu reputación está en peligro_

**Q**: _Bueno, hace ya un buen rato que mi reputación dejo de importarme_.- sonreí

**M**: _Pues me alegro mucho por ti de verdad…. Y no es que te corra pero esta conversación creo que ya no da para más.-_ exclamo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y yo la imitaba

**Q**_: Gracias por todo_.- dije mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta.- _no esperaba tan buena reacción de tu parte…_

**M**: _A veces tengo mis momentos de cordura, no estoy tan loca como Santana cree_.- comento riendo

**Q**_**:**__ Pues me alegro, y ahora si me marcho_.- dije colocándome en la entrada de su casa mientras ella se recargaba en el marco.

**M**_: Quinn sé que no debería pedírtelo_.- exclamo nerviosa.- _pero tu.- _carraspeo_.-…. ¿me dejarías besarte por última vez?_

**Q**: _Melissa creí que todo había quedado claro_…

**M**_: Y lo está te lo prometo, he aceptado rendirme y tú sabes que no lo suelo hacer, así que por favor has esto por mí y bésame_

Me vi en una encrucijada, pues aunque Rachel no fuera mi novia yo ya la sentía de esta forma y si lo hacía seria como traicionarla, pero por otra parte sentía que de cierta forma se lo debía…

**Q**:_Yo… De verdad discúlpame pero no puedo_…- hable mirándole directamente

**M**_: Es justo lo que necesitaba escuchar_.- exclamo con un media sonrisa

**Q**: _¿Qué?.-_ pregunte confundida

**M**: _Necesitaba una última confirmación que me demostrara que de verdad yo ya no tenía ninguna oportunidad contigo y lo acabas de hacer, así que fue un placer conocerte Quinn_.- hablo mientras me dejaba un rápido beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida

**Q**_**:**__ Lo mismo digo Melissa_.- espete honesta mientras me daba la vuelta para dirigirme a mi departamento

* * *

Llegue a mi piso bastante tranquila después de esa charla, me hacía falta aclarar y dejar bien resueltas las cosas con Melissa antes de que se fueran a complicar por malos entendidos, por parte de las dos. Ahora lo único que me apetecía era llegar a mi casa y hablar por teléfono con Rachel de cualquier bobada, tenía pensado decirle que había ido a buscar a Melissa, pero recapacite en que hacerlo por teléfono, no era lo indicado por lo cual optaría en hacerlo el día que nos viéramos

Al entrar me encontré con una Santana que nada más de verme se paró como un resorte del sillón

**S**_: Me puedes decir donde mierdas estabas_.- exclamo molesta.- _llevo toda la tarde marcándote y tu simplemente no contestas_

**Q**: _Te puedes tranquilizar_.- hable mientras buscaba mi celular y me daba cuenta que lo había dejado olvidado.- _No lo traigo por eso no te conteste_.- hablaba mientras me acercaba quedando de frente

**S**_: De acuerdo, pero ahora si me puedes decir ¿en dónde diablos te has metido toda la tarde?_

**Q:** _Te lo voy a decir pero no te pongas loca ¿de acuerdo?.-_ pregunte mirando como asentía con su cabeza_.- he pasado la tarde con Melissa_.- exclame mirándola pero ella ya no lo hacía, Santana había dejado de mirarme y centraba su mirada hacia otro lado. Así que opte por mirar lo que la dejo paralizada y allí estaba ella, mi pequeña morena con una cara de tristeza que me demostraba que acababa de escuchar mis palabras

**R**: _Veo que ya has aparecido_.- susurro.- _Así que es mejor que me vaya_

**Q**: _Rach que haces aquí_.-pregunte nerviosa

**S**: _Ella estaba sumamente preocupada por ti._- contesto Santana visiblemente molesta conmigo.- _Se quedó bastante preocupada por tu "emergencia" y más cuando no respondías, por lo que opto por venir aquí para que la ayudara a localizarte_

**Q:** _Lo siento no quería preocuparlas_.- hable mirándolas

**R**: _Esta bien Quinn no te preocupes_.- dijo agachando su mirada.- _ahora que veo que no te ha pasado nada me marcho tranquila_

**Q:** _No Rach espera por favor, tengo que hablar contigo_…- exclame rápidamente acercándome a ella

**R:** _No es necesario…_

**Q**_: Claro que lo es, así que por favor quédate_

**S:** _Yo mejor me voy_.- hablo Santana mientras tomaba su chaqueta.-_ iré a buscar a Britt para decirle que ya no son necesarias los carteles …-_ y sin más se retiró dejándonos a solas

**Q**_**:**__¿Carteles?.-_cuestione mirando a Rach que no se había movido de su posición

**R:** _Britt es algo dramática e insistió en ir a hacer carteles por si alguien te había visto_.- exclamo dibujando una pequeña sonrisa por las ideas de su amiga

**Q:**_Vaya…_….- susurre mientras tomaba asiento y la invitaba con la mirada a que hiciera lo mismo a mi lado

**R**_: Lamento haberme preocupado_.- dijo mientras ocupaba el sillón a mi lado y fijaba su vista en el suelo

**Q:** _Tú no tienes nada que lamentar, yo siento no haberte dicho que iba ir a ver a Melissa…_

**R**: _No tienes que darme ninguna explicación Quinn, te lo digo en serio_

**Q:** _No tengo, pero quiero hacerlo Rach_.- hable mientras ella volteaba su rostro y se quedaba observándome.- _Ella me llamo por la mañana y acepte verla porque necesitaba advertirle que no se acercara a ti_.- suspire.- _cuando llegue me quiso besar pero no se lo permití y le dije que yo solamente iba para hablar, y eso hicimos…._

**R**: _¿Y entonces te confeso que te ama?.-_ dijo como si nada

**Q**: _¿Qué?._- exclame confusa.- _como…como lo sabes_

**R**: _Quinn esta chica ayer se desvivía por tener un poco de tu atención, te miraba de una forma que expresaba más que pura atracción…_

**Q**: _Pff ahora me siento como la única idiota que nunca se da cuenta de nada_.- suspire

**R**_: No te sientas mal_.- exclamo con dulzura.- _Tú no tienes la culpa por ser tan despistada, o bueno si solo un poco_.- sonrió divertida

**Q:** _Tan graciosa como siempre Berry_

**R**: _Siempre que se pueda Fabray_.- agrego.- _Y entonces que más paso_

**Q**: _Pues básicamente eso que acabas de decir, me confeso su amor y yo le pedí disculpas por no poderle corresponder, ya sabes porque estoy enamorada de ti…_

Error, mi gran bocota metiéndome en problemas como siempre, había hablado tan rápido y sin filtros que acababa de confesar en voz alta lo que venía sintiendo hace ya un tiempo pero que no me había atrevido a decirle, le acababa de confesar a Rachel que estaba enamorada de ella y sentí mi mundo venir abajo y no precisamente por la traición de mi subconsciente, sino porque note como su cara mostraba un pánico que no había visto antes.

**Q**: _Rach…. Yo …..Este_ - bonito momento para que mi cerebro me abandonara me regañe

**R**: _No… no pasa nada_.- exclamo parándose abruptamente.- _es tarde me tengo que ir_

**Q:** _Espera podemos_….

**R**: _Quinn de verdad me tengo que ir, te llamo después_.

Y sin más se marchó dejándome totalmente bloqueada y con unas ganas inmensas de llorar. Ahora comprendía lo que había sentido Melissa cuando yo simplemente no le pude corresponder, pues Rachel al irse me dejo con la clara sensación de que ella no sentía lo mismo que yo. Me pase mucho tiempo en el sillón mirando hacia la nada, que ni siquiera fui consciente de que Santana ya estaba sentada en frente de mí mirándome confundida.

**Q**: _Se fue_….- le dije y sentí como un nudo se formaba en mi garganta

**S**: _La engañaste?_

**Q:** _De que hablas claro que no Santana_

**S**: _Entonces Q que paso?_

**Q**_**:**__ Estaba contándole él porque fui a ver a Melissa, que cabe resaltar y aclararte no paso absolutamente nada con ella.- _aclare y vi como su rostro se relajó_.- y todo iba bien hasta… hasta que le dije…que estaba enamorada de ella_.- solté mientras sentía como unas tímidas lagrimas amenazaban en salir

**S**:_ ¿Te has enamorado?.- pregunto timidamente_

**Q**: _Si San... y para mi suerte o desgracia mas de lo que pensaba._- dije abatida

**S:** _Y ella que dijo_..

**Q:** _Nada San ella no dijo nada, simplemente se disculpó y se fue_.- exclame mientras dejaba salir las primeras lagrimas

**S:** _Hey Quinn_.- susurro mientras se sentaba a mi lado.- _Tal vez solo se asustó o la tomaste desprevenida, así que no tienes por qué pensar que no siente lo mismo_

**Q**: _Es que soy una idiota, como se me ocurre soltárselo así como si nada_

**S**: _No eres una idiota, dijiste lo que sentías y eso siempre es lo mejor_

**Q**: _¿Que voy a hacer San?_

**S:** _No vas hacer absolutamente nada_.- hablo mirándome seriamente.- _vas a dejarla pensar y estoy segura que ella te va a buscar cuando lo crea indicado_

**Q:** _¿Y si no lo hace?-_ pregunte aun llorando

**S**_**:**__ Apuesto uno de mis implantes a que lo hará_.- dijo bromeando tratando de que no me agobiara.- _Solo dale tiempo, sabemos que es especial no?_

**Q:** _Claro que lo es_….- susurre mientras mi amiga me daba un cálido abrazo que me hacía sentir que todo iba ir bien.- _San?_

**S:** _Dime_

**Q**: _Podrías apostar los dos_

**S:** _¿Los dos qué?_

**Q:** _Los dos implantes, es que si no me llama te verías bastante rara solo con uno_.- comente apenada

**S**_**:**__ Idiota dramática_.- susurro mientras dejaba que una que otra de mis lágrimas vagara por su hombro…

* * *

**Lo más bonito se hace esperar….**

**Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, me motivan un montón ñ.ñ**


	11. Biblioteca

Dos días y medio, alrededor de 60 horas habían pasado y ella ni siquiera me había enviado un mensaje, era martes por la tarde y me encontraba en mi piso tumbada en el sofá con toda la intención de pasarme la tarde viendo películas que seguramente me iban a recordar a ella, no tenía idea de que momento me haba vuelto una completa dramática pero lo cierto es que mis ganas de hacer mis actividades cotidianas se habían esfumado completamente.

Desde el sábado mi cabeza no había parado de pensar en el porqué de su reacción, y cada vez que lo analizaba nuevos miedos iban surgiendo. ¿Qué si estaba segura de lo que había dicho? Por supuesto que sí, nunca se lo había dicho a nadie y no me arrepentía en absoluto por haberlo confesado, tal vez no fue el momento idóneo, tal vez debí ser más romántica y no soltarlo como si de pedir la cena se tratara, pero lo hecho dicho estaba y no había marcha atrás.

-_De acuerdo hermosa cuídate, te llamo al rato_.- hablaba Santana mientras ingresaba al departamento con una enorme sonrisa

**Q**_: Y ese milagro que llegas temprano?_

**S**: _Bueno Britt me ha dicho que tiene algo que hacer con Rachel y se ha tenido que marchar_.- hablo como si nada mientras se recostaba en el sillón

**Q:** _Pues que bien..._- susurre mientras encendía el dvd desde mi cómoda posición

**S:** _Todavía no sabes algo de ella?.-_ pregunto obviando el nombre

**Q**: _Pues no_.- exclame tratando de sonar tranquila.- _pero igual estoy bien, no pasa nada, digo tiene que tomar su tiempo y yo también necesito el mío._- mentí descaradamente

**S**_: Si claro "estas bien"_.- se burló mientras volteaba hacia la pantalla y veía la película que había puesto.- _por eso miraras esa película tan cursi_

**Q**: _A mí me encantan las películas cursis…_

**S:** _Si claro_.- ironizo.- _Y a mí me encanta los hombres… y más si son velludos _

**Q**: _Que chistosa estas hoy._- exclame rodando mis ojos

**S:** _Ya de acuerdo_.- hablo seria.- _De verdad quiero saber cómo te encuentras_

**Q**: _No te puedo responder eso, porque ni siquiera yo misma lo se._- exclame mientras pausaba la película.- _No puedo parar de pensar en ella y en que cualquier momento me va a llamar para darme una explicación, pero después pienso un poco más y me siento también molesta por la actitud que tomo_

**S**: _Te entiendo Quinn, es bastante comprensible que estés toda confusa pero te lo digo otra vez dale tiempo.._

**Q**: _¿Tiempo?_...- exclame exaltada.- _han pasado alrededor de sesenta y siete horas desde que la vi, que más tiempo quiere_

**S**: _Has contado las horas_.- exclamo burlona

**Q:** _Claro…. Claro que no, ni que estuviera tan desesperada_.- volví a mentir y supe que ella lo sabía

**S:** _Bueno pues me alegra que no esté desesperada_

**Q**: _Pues así lo es, no lo estoy_

**S**: _Y yo te creo_.- exclamo sonriendo

Sabía que no me creía, pero no me apetecía nada en seguir tratando de convencerla, por lo que opte por volverle a darle play a la película y perderme por cuarta vez en dos días en "votos de amor"

_- ¿Cómo miras a la mujer que amas y le dices que es hora de irte?_  
_- ¡Leo! Espero que algún día pueda amar a alguien como tú me amas._  
_- Lo hiciste una vez, ya sucederá._

**Q:** _Estúpida película_.- exclame pausándola y tratando de sonar indiferente_.- nadie puede ser tan cursi y adorable_

**S**_**:**__ Pues Leo si lo es_.- exclamo Santana que se había quedado conmigo mirándola

**Q**: _Es porque es un actor, las personas en la vida real no son así…_

**S:** _Vaya Fabray tu estado bipolar me confunde tanto_

**Q**_: Y si te confunde tanto porque no me dejas sola y te vas.- _hable sabiendo que no era correcta mi forma de actuar

**S: **_Solo porque sé que estas enojada lo voy a dejar pasar, pero no es necesario que me estés hablando así. Y claro que me iría si tu novia no se haya robado a mi chica…._

**Q**_**:**__ No es mi novia.- _susurre esas palabras cuando yo quería que exactamente fuera lo contrario

_**S:**__ Pues…- _no continúo de hablar porque un mensaje proveniente de mi celular la hizo callar.-_ Vaya, vaya miren quien apareció.- _exclamo mientras se me adelantaba y tomaba mi celular de la mesilla de aun lado

**Q:**_ Es Rach?.- _Pregunte tratando de reprimir mi entusiasmo

**S:**_ Pues solo que tengas agendada a otra "adorable morena" en tu celular si es..._

**Q**_: Dámelo..-. _Hable mientras me incorporaba y estiraba mi mano

**S**: _No_

**Q**_: Santana Lopez dame mi maldito celular o estarás en problemas_

**S**_: O vamos donde está la Quinn de hace un momento que no estaba para nada desesperada_

**Q**_: No lo estoy.- _mentí mientras mis nervios comenzaba a salir a flote_.- Y si no me lo das Britt se enterara de quien en su adolescencia usaba relleno en el sostén_

**S:**_ No te atreverías.- _exclamo seria

**Q**_: Seria tan divertido contarle de cómo se te salió el rollo en clase de gimnasia cuando…_

**S**_: Imbécil.- _susurro por lo bajo entregándome por fin mi teléfono

Juro que en el momento en que leí que efectivamente se trataba de ella me comenzaron a sudar las manos, pues no sabía que podía encontrar en aquel mensaje

"_Te espero en la biblioteca a las 9:30 de la noche, si no quieres venir lo voy a comprender"_

Rápido y concisas las palabras, no tenía ni idea de para que quería verme en ese lugar si la biblioteca la cerraban a las nueve

**S**:_ Y?.- _pregunto

**Q**_: Quiere que nos veamos en la noche…._

**S:**_ Menos mal que se van a ver, ya me estaba cansando tu actitud deprimida y sin buen humor_

**Q**_: Yo no he dicho que vaya a ir.- _exclame

**S**_: ¿No piensas ir?.- _hablo alzando su ceja

**Q:**_ Pues no creo….- _hable mientras volvía a dirigir mí vista hacia el televisor

**S:**_ Bueno tú sabrás.- _susurro mientras se levantaba y se perdía en su habitación, o al menos eso creí

Seguí al menos una hora tirada en mi misma posición, ya ni siquiera me importaba ver el final de la película que por cierto lo conocía muy bien. Mi debate interno se convertía en una guerra entre ir y darle la oportunidad de hablar, o dejar que mi orgullo me ganase y quedarme martirizándome

**S**_**:**__ Me voy.- _hablo Santana mientras ya salía perfectamente bañada y arreglada_.- Britt y yo iremos al cine_

**Q**_: Pero a ti no te gusta el cine.- _exclame burlona

**S**_: Las personas cambian Fabray.- _hablo mientras se apresuraba a salir y evitaba que me burlara de ella

No sabía que hacer eran ya las 8 de la noche y mi pasos solo iban de la cocina hacia la sala. Así que para despejarme decidí darme una ducha pues así aclararía mis ideas. Cuando entre al cuarto mi sorpresa no pudo haber sido mayor, un hermoso vestido negro que obviamente era de Santana estaba en mi cama con una nota que decía "diviértete". No pude evitar sonreír, pues este tipo de detalles eran completamente ajenos a su actitud de chica mala.

**Q**_**:**__ A la mierda el orgullo.- _exclame mientras tomaba el vestido y me dirigía al baño

* * *

Las 9:25 de la noche y como siempre mi puntualidad se hacía presente. Me encontraba afuera de la biblioteca la cual estaba completamente a oscuras y al parecer sin nadie al interior, no tenía idea de porque escoger precisamente este lugar para encontrarnos, tal vez de allí nos iríamos hasta otro sitio.

_-Eres Quinn.- _pregunto una muchacha de baja estatura y algo especial

**Q**_**:**__ Pues…. Pues si lo soy.- _exclame dudosa

_-Hola yo soy Becky.- _exclamo sonriente mientras me tendía la mano y yo la tomaba_.- soy amiga de Rach _

**Q**_: Mucho gusto.- _sonreí sincera_.- y ella donde se encuentra?_

**Be**_: Esta adentro, me ha mandado por ti_

**Q:**_ Pues vamos.- _exclame mientras ella se sujetaba a mi brazo como si me escoltara

Entramos a la biblioteca, que por cierto era más grande de lo que yo me imaginaba. Caminamos por algunos pasillos, rodeadas de estanterías enormes, y con una luz tenue que nos proporcionaba lo necesario para no tropezar.

Mi cara fue de confusión total cuando llegamos al pie de las escaleras la cuales estaban adornadas con pequeñas lucecitas en los costados

**Be:**_ Yo hasta aquí llegue.- _exclamo mientras me sonreía dulcemente y me soltaba._- Me dio mucho gusto por fin conocerte en persona… y por cierto solo sigue las lucecitas.- _hablo mientras ya regresaba por donde veníamos hace un instante

Subí cuidadosamente siguiendo las instrucciones dadas por Becky, y camine por un pasillo largo que solo era adornado por aquellas hermosas y pequeñas luces. Cuando más me iba acercando a lo que parecía ser mi destino no pude evitar emocionarme. Al fondo del pasillo a lado de un enorme ventanal se encontraba una hermosa mesa, cubierta por un mantel blanco con dos platillos y dos copas de vino pude intuir, y en el centro una hermosa gardenia hacia resaltar aún mas todo aquello. Me acerque y logre percibir otro pequeño detalle que a lo lejos no había alcanzado a ver.

Era el dibujo que había visto en la habitación de Rachel de nosotras dos, el cual la única diferencia que tenía es que ya estaba terminado y se lograba apreciar más hermoso de lo que ya era. Lo tome y note como había algo escrito al otro lado de la hoja, así que la voltee y mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir cuando comencé a leer

_Te quiero…_

_No de la manera vulgar y ordinaria que sienten todos los amantes que ves por la calle, sin embargo tampoco te quiero como un poeta quiere a la luna, simplemente te quiero, con la sencilla devoción del mudo por la voz,_

_Te quiero con la vida_

**R**: _Me gusta leer mucho_.- hablo Rachel saliendo de uno de los pasillos.- _En cierta ocasión leí esta frase y ciertamente no podía comprender como se podía querer con la vida.-_exclamo mientras se acercaba hacia mi_.- pero entonces el otro día cuando estaba contigo y me confesaste que estabas enamorada de mi_.- trago saliva.- _me dio miedo Quinn, muchísimo miedo y no por lo que tu sentías si no por lo que yo entendí que sentía... Pues me di cuenta en ese preciso momento, que yo no solo me enamore de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi, si no que había algo más que sentía y tenía que descubrir…_

**Q**: _¿Y...lo hiciste? ¿Lo descubriste?_- exclame apenas con un hilo de voz

**R**: _Si lo hice, descubrí que no solo estoy enamorada de ti…Si no que te quiero con la vida.-_ exclamo mirándome directamente a los ojos.- _por fin pude entender la frase y lo hice gracias a ti_.- susurro tomándome de las manos.- _Entendí que esto iba más allá de un simple enamoramiento, que aunque pasara toda una eternidad tu serias la única chica que lograra que lo mejor de mi saliera con una simple sonrisa…entendí que el querer con la vida implicaba el poder encontrarte en otro espacio o tiempo, con rostros o cuerpos totalmente diferentes y aun así reconocerte con una sola mirada… _

**Q**: _Yo_…- exclame con un enorme nudo en la garganta que me impedía hablar

**R**: _No tienes que decir nada, sé que mi comportamiento fue muy estúpido y tal vez quieras asimilar todo y…_

No la deje hablar, no necesitaba que dijera ninguna otra cosa, solo la tome de su rostro y la bese. Quería besarla y demostrarle que sus palabras eran el regalo más hermoso que alguien jamás me pudiera haber dado.

**Q**_: No necesito pensar nada_.- exclame separándome un poco de ella.- _Yo también te quiero con la vida Rach, lo sé porque ya no me puedo ni imaginar mi vida sin que tu este en ella_.- mi hermosa morena sonreía mientras yo le decía esto y me volvía a besar con esa ternura mezclada de pasión que me lograba enloquecer

**R**_: Entonces….. Quinn tu …..Tú crees que es un buen momento para pedirte que seas mi novia_.- susurro nerviosa mirándome con sus enormes ojos brillantes.- mas bien _¿Tu quisieras ser mi novia?.- _exclamo formulando bien la pregunta

**Q**: _Creo que no podría haber otro momento más perfecto que este para que lo hicieras, así que si Rach quiero ser tu novia, tu chica, la que te robe el sueño y sobre todo la que logre que lo concilies._- hable mientras dejaba otro beso en sus labios

**R**: _Creo que me voy a desmayar_.- susurro visiblemente emocionada

**Q:** _No sería buen momento esa cena se ve realmente deliciosa_.- exclame mirando hacia los platos

**R**_: Bueno entonces lo dejo para otro momento_.- bromeo más tranquila mientras corría la silla para que yo tomara asiento

**Q**_:¿Puedo preguntarte algo?.-_ hable mientras ella también tomaba asiento enfrente de mi

**R**: _Claro_

**Q**: _¿Porque decidiste hacer todo aquí en la biblioteca?_

**R:** _Porque no te gustan_.- exclamo mientras yo fruncía el ceño mirándola extrañada.- _Si Quinn, recuerdo que me comentaste que te desagradaban, así que me puse a pensar y llegue a la conclusión de que quiero ser la persona que cambie tu percepción de las cosas o lugares, así que te aseguro que ya no les vas a tener tanto desagrado a las bibliotecas, pues ahora sabes que no solo son para que chicos se pongan a leer mientras señoras malhumoradas los supervisen, sino que también sirve para que chicas enamoradas se confiesen su amor…_

**Q**_: Te había dicho que eres increíble?_.- susurre completamente embelesada por sus palabras

**R**: _Creo que si… pero síguemelo diciendo_.- exclamo bromeando

**Q:** _Y te meterás en mucho líos por hacer esto?.-_ pregunte mientras comenzábamos a comer

**R**: _No sé, no lo creo… tengo cómplices que me cubren las espaldas_

**Q:** _¿Becky?_

**R**: _Si bueno ella y su mama, las dos trabajan aquí limpiando la biblioteca cuando todos se marchan, son increíbles personas y se ofrecieron en ayudarme en mi locura_

**Q**: _Veo que les tienes mucho cariño cierto?_

**R:** _Si en especial a Becky, ella es como una hermana menor y aparte es una chica muy lista… lástima que la gente a veces no logra notar a personas como ella por su "discapacidad"…_

**Q**: _La gente es muy estúpida en ocasiones_

**R**_**:**__ Eso no te voy a discutir_…- exclamo sonriendo

**Q**: _Todo quedo hermoso Rach_.- hable cambiando de tema.-_No tengo palabras para agradecerte_.- continué mientras terminaba mi platillo

**R**: _No tienes nada que agradecer, a parte no todo el mérito me lo llevo yo pues Britt y San también ayudaron_

**Q**_**:**__ Que… ellas sabían?_

**R**: _Claro que sí, Britt me ayudo a acabar de arreglar aquí y Santana tenía la tarea de convencerte en venir_

**Q**_: Por eso paso toda la tarde conmigo cierto?_

**R**: _Así es…._

**Q**_: Pues me alegro que lo haya hecho.- _susurre mientras me acercaba y le dejaba y casto beso en los labios

* * *

Terminamos de cenar y salimos de la biblioteca tomadas de la mano como unas adolescentes que se sienten completamente felices, después de atravesar el campus llegamos a mi residencia y nos besamos sin tener que decir absolutamente nada, ya no había la necesidad de pedir los besos, nunca la hubo pero ahora se sentía mucho mejor.

**R**_: Me tengo que ir_

**Q**: _Quédate un rato_.- hable incitándola

**R**_: No puedo de verdad, tengo que regresar a checar que todo quede como se debe_

**Q**: _Te dije que yo te podía ayudar…_

**R:** _Y yo te digo que no es necesario, aparte te ves demasiado hermosa para que te vayas a ensuciar_

**Q**_: Bueno está bien_.- exclame dejándole otro beso.- _¿Rach?_

**R**: _¿Si?_

**Q**: _Tú también te ves hermosa_.- exclame y note como se sonrojaba.- _Puedo preguntarte otra cosa?_

**R**: _Lo que quieras.._

**Q**: _Porque hoy no traes tus botas?_.- pregunte porque aunque ustedes no lo crean ya me era costumbre verlas y hoy al estar en la biblioteca inmediatamente note que no las traía, pero decidi dejarlo pasar ya que tenía cosas más importante que aclarar en ese momento

**R**: _Yo._.- exclamo mientras miraba hacia el suelo nerviosa.- _Yo no quería usarlas hoy, es solo que.. bueno.._

**Q:** _Hey tranquila, cuando estés lista me lo dirás_.- dije mientras le tomaba su barbilla para que me viera y note como ella me lo agradecía con la mirada

**R**: _Es solo que es difícil.._

**Q**_: Lo se… pero tenemos toda esta vida y la siguiente ¿cierto?.-_ sonreí honesta tranquilizándola

**R:** _Por supuesto_.- sonrió más tranquila mientras me volvía a besar…

* * *

**Gracias por sus comentarios, créanme que me hacen muy feliz. **

**Así que nos seguimos leyendo ñ.ñ**


	12. Aniversario

**Dos meses después**

**R**_: Me tengo que ir_.- susurraba con lágrimas en sus ojos

**Q:** _No me dejes por favor_…

**R**: _Lo tengo que hacer amor, pero siempre te recordare…_. - exclamaba llena de dolor y sin más se marchaba dejándome completamente sola

**Q**: _Rach¡ ._- gritaba mientras mis lágrimas no dejaban de salir y un escalofrió recorría todo mi cuerpo

_**-**__No_¡.- exclame despertando de esa horrible pesadilla que venía padeciendo desde hace ya algunos días, la cual no hacía más que atormentarme y preocuparme como nunca antes había estado. Y no es que Rachel y yo tuvieras problemas ni nada por el estilo es más me atrevería a decir que nos lográbamos complementar tan bien que miedo me daba que en cualquier momento todo fuera a desaparecer, así como lo hacía en ese horrible sueño en el cual ella me abandonaba sin decirme el porqué.

**R:** _Cariño estas bien_.- susurraba adormilada

**Q**: _Si tranquila, es solo que tuve una pesadilla_.- exclame mientras me aferraba más a su cintura

**R:** _La misma otra vez?.-_ exclamo mientras se volteaba y su rostro quedaba enfrente del mío

**Q**: _Puede ser…-_ susurre avergonzada

**R**: _Quinn ya te lo dije, eres lo más hermoso que tengo y mientras este en mis manos no pienso abandonarte ¿de acuerdo?.-_ pregunto mientras me dejaba un dulce beso en los labios

**Q:** _De acuerdo.-_ dije mucho más tranquila, creyéndole cada una de sus palabras

**R:** _Pues entonces me voy a dormir otro ratito que todavía es muy temprano.-_ hablo mientras se volvía a girar y jalaba mi brazo para que le rodeara la cintura

**Q:** No te duermas ….yo no puedo dormir.- exclame pegándome aún más a ella

**R**: _Tienes que intentarlo_, ponte a contar vacas…

**Q**: _Son ovejas Rach_

**R**: _Si por eso vacas_.- susurro lentamente mientras yo notaba como era síntoma que el sueño se había apoderado nuevamente de su cuerpo, así que opte por dejarla dormir mientras yo la observaba con la misma devoción de siempre.

Y es que nunca me iba a cansar de aquello ya que dos meses de relación con Rachel y yo me sentía prácticamente en las nubes, me encantaba lo que habíamos logrado en ese tiempo y que todo se diera tan natural, como dormir en su habitación ese día después de haber salido toda la noche a divertirnos, o que se quedara en mi piso cuando decidíamos hacer maratones de películas que eran totalmente de bajo presupuesto, pero que a ella le encantaban. La verdad era que no importaba, cualquiera que fuera el plan me parecía increíble, claro siempre y cuando ella estuviera incluida.

**Q**: _Mierda._- exclame por lo bajo cuando escuche como mi celular comenzaba a sonar provocando que Rachel se removiera incomoda

**R**_: Contesta ese aparato del demonio_.- exclamo sonámbula provocando una sonrisa divertida en mí

**Q**_: Ya voy_.- exclame mientras me estiraba hacia mi lado de la cama tomando el "aparato del demonio"

**-**_Pero que hacías Fabgay que tardaste en contestar_

**Q:** _Buenos días Santana, si yo amanecí b…_

**S**: _Bla, bla, bla…. Ya Quinn déjate de estupideces, si te marco a estas horas es para decirte que el trabajito ya está hecho_.- hablo por lo bajo

**Q**: _Espera un momento_.- hable mientras me levantaba de la cama y salía de mi habitación.- _Entonces compraste todo lo que te dije_

**S:** _Si Fabray flores y corazones como ordenaste._- dijo con burla.- _Ya todo está en nuestro piso listo para ser acomodado_

**Q:** _Gracias por este enorme favor, te debo una López_

**S**: _No me debes nada, solo trata de no matarla con tanta cursilería ya que no quiero irte a visitar a la cárcel.- _soltó riendo

**Q**: _Ríete lo que quieras pero a mi chica le va encantar la sorpresa_

**S:** _Ya claro por eso te dijo que no eran necesarios flores ni corazones…_

**Q**_**:**__ Exactamente ella dijo que no eran necesario, no que no le gustaban aparte sé que con lo romántica que es le va a encantar todo lo que voy a preparar.- _sonreí triunfante

**S**_**:**__ Si claro_.- Ironizo_.- Pues espero que en verdad funcione y que esta noche por fin tenga sexo salvaje y desenfrenado…_.- exclamo riéndose

**Q:** _Idiota._- susurre molesta mientras le colgaba el teléfono y regresaba a la habitación acurrucándome a lado de mi morena que seguía en el país de los sueños

Y es que si Santana quería hacerme enojar sabia como, ya que aunque ese día cumplíamos dos meses de relación, entre Rachel y yo no había pasado algo más que besos y caricias que no serían aptas para cualquier tipo de público, y no es que nos faltaran ganas pero siempre se nos cruzaba algo o alguien en el camino que nos impedían dar ese paso.

Como la vez que cumplimos un mes de relación y que yo estaba segura de que en algún momento de la noche cuando todo finalizara haríamos por fin el amor. Pero como siempre me equivoque, ya que para festejar se me ocurrió la grandiosa idea de ir nuevamente a la feria, lo cual fue un completo desastre, pues al quererme hacer la valiente decidí subirme a la montaña rusa y termino siendo de las peores experiencias de mi vida, ya que no iba ni la primera vuelta cuando comencé a gritar como una desquiciada, pidiendo o más bien rogando que pararan aquel juego que según yo fue hecho por el mismo Satán. La llegada a mi piso no fue menos desastrosa, ya que el vértigo aun presente en mi cuerpo, nos obligó a que pasáramos toda la noche metidas en el baño, pues mi mareo y vomito constante no nos dejaba movernos de ese lugar, y hablo en plural ya que Rachel no se movió un solo instante de mi lado.

O también la vez que estábamos viendo una de esas tantas películas malas que le gustaban y que comenzamos a besarnos aumentando la intensidad y tirando una que otra de nuestras prendas, hasta que un olor a quemado nos hacía levantarnos asustadas, ya que tan metidas estábamos en nuestro asunto que no habíamos sido conscientes de como una de las tanta velas aromáticas que le gustaban a Rachel había caído al suelo y comenzaba a encender su tapete. Por suerte las cosas no pasaron a mayores, pero por el miedo del momento vivido decidimos dejar todo por la paz y volver a ver la película entre unos pocos mimos y arrumacos.

Y así como como esas historias muchas más habían pasado, y ya comenzaba yo a sospechar que el destino definitivamente traía algo contra nosotras y no quería que tuviéramos intimidad…. O tal vez solamente y siendo menos dramática quería que fuera mas especial.

**Q:** _Amor me tengo que ir_.- susurre en su oído

**R**: _No_.- exclamo como niña pequeña mientras se giraba y me abrazaba con fuerza

**Q**: _Si, es viernes y tengo clase, aparte también tengo algunas cosas que hacer_

**R:** _Pero es nuestro aniversario_.- exclamo mientras se frotaba los ojos.- _Así que te ordeno que te quedes conmigo_

_**Q**__:_ _Lo siento pero soy un elfo libre, así que no me puedes ordenar nada_.- exclame divertida.- _Aparte te recuerdo que tu también tienes dos clases y tienes que ir a trabajar_

**R**:_ En primera no me importaría faltar, nunca lo hago y soy demasiado buena para preocuparme_.- exclamo con una sonrisa divertida.- En segunda pedí que me cubrieran hoy _y en tercera puedo tratar de convencerte de que tú tampoco te vayas_.- susurro de forma coqueta abriendo lentamente sus ojos

**Q**: _No se, igual lo podrías intentar_.- exclame siguiéndole el juego y viendo cómo se posicionaba encima mío, quedando a la altura de mi cara viéndome de forma juguetona

Yo tambien le di una mirada intensa y creo que fue lo único que necesito, pues sin más se lanzó a mis labios como un León hambriento dispuesto a devorar a su presa, nunca entendí como podía pasar de un estado a otro tan rápidamente, hace un momento estaba dormida y ahora me besaba con absoluta pasión

**R:** _Te sigues queriendo ir_.- susurro mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja y comenzaba a dejar pequeños besos por mi cuello, mientras sus manos ya vagaban por debajo de mi blusa

**Q:** _¿Irme?... Quien dijo eso_.- exclame mientras la atraía nuevamente a mí y comenzaba una lucha de poder entre nuestras lenguas que buscaban conocerse un poco más de lo que ya lo hacían.

El beso se intensifico tanto que mi interior ya buscaba algo más, así que comencé a desprenderle la blusa lentamente, mientras ella hacía lo propio con la mía. Durante este momento la mire por unos segundos y decidí tomar el control, así que me gire quedando encima de ella y la volví a besar con las misma intensidad, mientras que mis manos parecían tomar vida propia y tocaban sus senos por encima de un brasier que parecía que ya sobraba en aquella situación. Rachel por su parte tampoco se quedaba quieta y con sus manos se abría paso por debajo de mi short para tocarme parte de mi trasero que solo era cubierto por una diminuta tanga. Me sentía tan bien y me encontraba en un estado de excitación tan grande, que note como mis cadera empezaban a moverse para buscar un poco más de contacto que saciara mi inminente humedad. Por suerte Rachel pareció percatarse de tal hecho,ya que en un movimiento muy astuto logro que nuestras piernas quedaran entrelazadas logrando que tuviéramos esa fricción tan exquisita que tanto necesitábamos…

**-**_Donde mierdas estas Fabray_.- se escuchó un grito fuerte, el cual provoco que Rachel se asustara y me lanzara al suelo con una fuerza que estoy segura ni ella sabía que tenia

**R**_: Lo siento_.- exclamo algo apenada mientras yo me sobaba la espalda por la caída y rápidamente comenzaba a juntar nuestras blusas que ya estaban esparcidas en el suelo para vestirnos

**-**_Santi déjalas en paz seguro están durmiendo_

**S**: _No Britt, la estúpida de Fabray me va escuchar_.- exclamo mientras escuchaba sus pasos acercándose y entraba al cuarto de Rachel hecha todo un remolino.- _Mira Quinn Fabray en tu vida me vuelves a colgar el maldito teléfono ¿entendiste?_.- escupió al segundo de verme y mi cara de molestia no pudo ser mayor

**Q:** _Me estas queriendo decir que nos acabas de interrumpir solo porque te colgué el teléfono¡.-_ exclame sumamente alterada

**S:** _Claro que si_.- hablo como si fuera obvia su justificación.- _aparte ni que las haya interrumpido en algo importante._- comento mientras yo no podía evitar que mis mejillas se pintaran de rojo recordando lo recién vivido con Rachel.- _O por dios iban a tener sexo._- grito entusiasmada.- _Britt ven aquí_

**B:** _Que pasa_.- entro Brittany mientras comía lo que parecía ser un plato de cereal

**S:** _Nuestras niñas B, iban a tener su primera vez_.- exclamo emocionada mientras mi cara y la de Rachel se tornaban más rojas si eso era posible

**B:** _Que¡.-_ salto de la emoción y dejo el plato en un buro mientras se abalanzaba sobre Rachel y la felicitaba como si fuera su cumpleaños

**S**: _Nuestras pequeñas están creciendo_.- exclamo Santana dramática mientras se limpiaba una lágrima imaginaria.- _Si quieren podemos salir de aquí un momento y ustedes terminan lo que empezaron._- exclamo con picardía

**B:** _Si por nosotras ni se preocupen, podemos poner música por si sus gemidos son muy fuertes_.- explicaba Britt mientras volvía por su plato de cereal

**S**: _O también podemos_…

**Q**_: Nada_.- grite por fin saliendo de mi mutismo.- _Ustedes no harán nada y Rach y yo tampoco.-_ exclame viéndola de reojo y notando como asentía a mis palabras.- _Así que olvídense de lo que piensan que íbamos a hacer y déjenos en paz_

**S:** _Vaya…. veo que la frustración sexual te hace sacar tu carácter más fuerte_.- exclamo Santana abandonando la habitación

**B:** _Rach_.- susurro Britt antes de salirse.- _Tu estas segura de que no quieres que ponga la música fuerte_

**R**_**:**__ No es necesario B, pero gracias_.- exclamo divertida y Brittany no hizo otra cosa más que encoger sus hombros y dejarnos solas.- _Que rayos acaba de pasar_

**Q:** _Pasa que nos escogimos a las amigas más locas de este planeta, las cuales piensan que hacer el amor es como correr un maratón el cual comienza y termina en determinado tiempo_.- susurre aun molesta

**R**: _Vamos no te enojes debes de admitir que fue divertido_.- exclamo acercándose a mí y besándome fugazmente los labios

**Q:** _Si claro "divertido", tú no te caíste de culo y te golpeaste fuerte.- exclame haciéndome la indignada_

**R:** _Puedo masajearlo para que pase el dolor_….- sonrió coqueta

**Q**: _Me encantaría, pero tenemos a dos maniáticas haya fuera y no creo que sea lo mejor_

**R:** _Tú te lo pierdes_.- exclamo parándose y sacando ropa de su mueble.- ¿Entonces que vamos hacer hoy?

**Q:** _Ya te dije que es una sorpresa y no te lo puedo decir…_

**R**: _Vamos _Quinn me tienes que decir, sabes que mi nivel de curiosidad me pone ansiosa

**Q:** _Lo siento pero tú y tu curiosidad tendrá que aguantar_.- dije sonriendo mientras me levantaba de la cama y buscaba mi ropa y zapatos.- _¿Qué tanto vas hacer de aquí a la noche en lo que nos vemos?_

**R:** _Bueno yo, ya te lo había dicho_.- exclamo mirándome mientras me ponía los zapatos.- _Iré a clases, veré a Samanta y después regresare aquí, me duchare y festejare con mi hermosa novia_

**Q:** _Entonces si veras a Samanta_.- hable seria omitiendo todo lo dicho

**R**: _Si Quinn pero no te enojes_.- hablo mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me tomaba de la mano.- _Sabes que solo la he visto en dos ocasiones desde que quedamos en ser amigas y en una de ella estabas tú, así que no tienes de que preocuparte ya que con el beso que me diste ese día que te la presente te juro que le quedo bien claro quién eres en mi vida_

**Q:** _Bueno pero es que para que quiere verte_.- exclame haciendo berrinche

**R**:_Ya te dije que tiene problemas solo quiere platicárselos a alguien conocido, no tiene muchas amigas_

**Q**: _Bueno tu y yo no tenemos la culpa de que sea antisocial_

**R**: _Quinn..¡_.- exclamo sonriendo mientras me golpeaba ligeramente el hombro.- _¿Confías en mi cierto?_

**Q:** _Claro que lo hago y lo sabes_.- susurre honesta mirándola a los ojos.- _Entonces te veo en la noche?_

**R:** _Claro que si_.- exclamo dejándome un beso.- _Ocho de la noche en punto en tu piso, como lo habíamos acordado_

**Q:** _Excelente memoria.-_ exclame mientras me levantaba y dejaba otro beso en forma de despedida

* * *

Después de irme de su hogar asistí a tres clases que para ser honesta me tenían sin cuidado, pues mi cabeza estaba pensando en Rachel y la estúpida pelirroja desabrida que seguro ya no tardarían en verse. Llegue a mi casa dispuesta a cambiar mi humor pues sabía que tenía mucho que arreglar para que en la noche todo saliera perfecto. Así tal como me lo dijo Santana entre a mi piso y varias bolsas con flores y algunos corazones se encontraban en la sala, así que me cambie por algo más cómodo y puse manos a la obra. Recorrí los muebles de la sala hacia un costado, y puse en medio una manta con almohadas alrededor que le daban un toque más íntimo. Esparcí las flores y corazones alrededor de la manta, coloque unas velas de colores para darle ese romanticismo que tanto nos gustaba a ambas, pero que ninguna de las dos aceptábamos.

Y así paso el tiempo y cuando menos pensé ya daban las siete treinta de la noche, por suerte ya había acababa de arreglar todo, es más hasta hubiera tenido tiempo de cocinar pero dado a que la cocina y yo no teníamos ni tendríamos nunca una buena relación, opte por lo más practico que fue pedir comida vegana esa que tanto le gustaba a mi morena y que debes en cuando me obligaba a comer, y no es que yo fuera una carnívora ni nada por el estilo, pero si me daban a elegir entre una hamburguesa y una ensalada la decisión no se me hacía tan complicada. Así que ya estando todo preparado decidí darme una ducha

**Q:**_ Bueno_.- conteste saliendo a tropezones del baño sin fijarme quien llamaba

**-**_Fabray como va todo_.- preguntaba Santana interesada

**Q**: _De hecho bastante bien, solo me acabo de arreglar, acomodo los platos y espero a que llegue Rach_

**S**: _¿Sigue con la estúpida pelirroja?_

**Q**_**:**__ No creo solo se iban a ver un momento, así que me imagino que ya debe de estar en su casa arreglándose_

**S:** _Bueno me alegro_.- exclamo y note como sonaba feliz por mí

**Q:** _Y tu dónde estás?_

**S:** _Tuve que quedarme a hacer unos trabajos con unos compañeros, pero en cuanto termine iré a buscar a Britt, así que no te preocupes no llegare a dormir.._

**Q:** _Gracias…. Ya sabes por dejarme el piso para nosotras_.- me sincere

**S:** _Vamos Fabray si no lo hago por ti, lo hago por mí, ya que no quiero llegar y encontrarme algún tipo de escena traumante_.- exclamo queriendo sonar dura, pero lo cierto era que yo la conocía muy bien y jamás iba aceptar que hacia esto de no llegar para que Rachel y yo pudiéramos por fin tener esa intimidad que tanto estábamos deseando, porque aunque no lo habíamos dicho con palabras, las dos sabíamos que esa noches era la indicada para acabarnos de conocer por completo.

**Q**: _Como sea, de todos modos gracias_

**S**: _Ya Fabray conmigo no te debes poner romántica, así que mueve tu enorme trasero y termina de hacer todo lo necesario para que esa noche sea inolvidable_

**Q**: _Sera un placer… nos vemos San_.- sonreí

**S**: _Cuídate Quinn…. Y ya sabes usa protección no quiero sobrinos_.- agrego mientras yo solo negaba con la cabeza por las ocurrencias de mi amiga y colgaba el teléfono.

8:00 pm La cena lista y servida, las velas encendidas iluminando y dándole ese olor a vainilla que tanto le gustaba.

8:15 pm Mi morena siempre solía llegar tarde a cualquier lugar, digo, tenía muchas virtudes pero la puntualidad no era una de ellas.

8:30 pm Y mis manos comenzaban a sudar y a juguetear con mi teléfono

8:45 pm Tres llamadas realizadas y 4 mensajes que no me fueron contestados

9:00 pm Una desesperación entre salir a buscarla y ser más paciente

9:15 pm Unas velas consumidas, una cena fría y dos lagrimas descendiendo por mi rostro…

* * *

**Se vienen algunos capítulos movidos ya que les aviso la historia no será muy larga.**

**También muchas gracias por sus reviews, en especial a ****Francisca Becerra**** que siempre se toma la molestia de dejarme uno ;)**

**Sin más por el momento nos seguimos leyendo ñ.ñ**


	13. Te amo

Lagrimas cayendo por mi rostro y la enorme sensación de que algo no andaba bien. Mi Rachel, mi morena no había acudido a nuestro festejo de aniversario, y yo lo único que hice es quedarme paralizada en medio de la habitación, sin saber qué diablos estaba pasando. Mi mente daba vueltas ante las causas que podrían habérsele presentado y algunas parecían realmente buenas, excepto una, la cual incluía el nombre de Samanta y me hacía temblar solo de pensarlo.

Estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos, sin tener noción del tiempo o las cosas que pasaban a mí alrededor, hasta que la luz del departamento se prendió, o más bien la prendieron dejándome por un momento ciega, hasta que pude fijar mi vista en las dos personas que se encontraban paradas enfrente de mí, con una cara que me termino de destrozar los nervios…

**Q:** _¿Es Rachel cierto?_- pregunte directamente a Brittany que me miraba triste, con una Santana a su lado.- _¿esta con Samanta?_- volví a preguntar enfadada levantándome de mi posición para situarme enfrente de las dos

**S**_: Cálmate por favor Quinn deja que Britt hable... _

**Q:** _Y que espera_.- exclame alterada

**B**: _Rach llego temprano de verse con Samanta, por si eso es lo que te preocupa_.- hablo con dureza.- _Me quede para ayudarla a elegir que debería ponerse… y entonces alguien toco la puerta…. Y era su mama Quinn_.- hablo con tristeza

**Q**: _Que…. que paso_.- exclame preocupada.- _Le ha hecho daño?_

**B**: _Su madre ha venido a decirle que su padre….. Su padre Falleció_.-hablo con una enorme tristeza en sus ojos.- _Al parecer le dio un paro cardiaco y el simplemente no resistió..._

**Q: **_¿Qué?-_ exclame en shok.- _donde... ¿dónde está ella?_

**B**_**:**__ No lo sé, simplemente salió corriendo… San y yo la tratamos de alcanzar pero no pudimos y por eso venimos inmediatamente a buscarte, porque sé que tú ya sabes dónde está, y vas a ser la única persona que ella necesite en ese momento_….

Ni siquiera espere que me dijera ninguna otra cosa, inmediatamente corrí a mi habitación, me puse unos jeans, una blusa y tome dos duraderas. Salí del cuarto y me detuve solo para darles un pequeño abrazo y tomar las llaves de mi coche, porque por supuesto que yo ya sabía dónde estaba mi amor.

* * *

Me tomo alrededor de 20 minutos y pasarme dos altos para llegar al lugar, ese increíble y hermoso parque que hoy parecía más desolado y triste que nunca, o tal vez eso solamente era por mi estado de ánimo. Me baje del auto y corrí por esa vereda de árboles como si mi vida dependiera de ello, y efectivamente ahí estaba mi morena, mi hermosa y pequeña morena, con la mirada perdida hacia el lago. No necesite decir algo, de alguna forma sé que ella me estaba esperando, así que camine lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el bote que pertenecía al señor José, lo desamarre del lazo que lo mantenía unido a la tierra y voltee por primera vez a ver los ojos de mi chica, los cuales me transmitían una tristeza tan profunda que sentí me atravesaban el alma. Sin decir nada se acercó lentamente a mí, y yo como si se tratara de una niña pequeña le ayude a ponerse el suéter que portaba en mis manos. No necesito nada más, se subió al bote, y yo lo hice también posicionándome detrás de ella para cubrirla con mi cuerpo.

Y sin más comenzó a remar, primero lentamente y luego lo hacía más fuerte, y yo solo me pegaba más a su cuerpo para darle ese apoyo que tanto necesitaba. Siguió remando por un rato hasta que al parecer su brazos ya no le respondieron, pero al parecer sus ojos sí, porque mi Rach, mi increíble chica de botas rojas se soltó a llorar, y no era un llanto como cuando ves una película realmente intensa, o como cuando te despides de un amigo que se va de viaje, su llanto era algo desgarrador, de ese tipo de llanto que hace que creas que en cualquier momento vas a morir ahogado con tus propias lágrimas, de ese llanto que solo puedes tener cuando sabes que alguien ha muerto y que la posibilidad de ver a esa persona se reduce a nada….

No emití ruido alguno, no le dije las típicas palabras que todos utilizan cuando alguien fallece, solo me limite a seguirla abrazando con todas las fuerzas que mi corazón y mi alma me permitían, para que ella pudiera llorar con toda la plenitud y confianza que necesitaba en esos momentos. Allí seguíamos las dos ancladas en una burbuja donde parecía que el tiempo y el espacio simplemente habían desaparecido.

**R**: _Mi padre nunca me decía que me amaba_.- hablo por primera vez en la noche, cuando sus lágrimas parecían haberle dado una tregua_.- Él siempre fue un hombre demasiado duro, no dejaba que nadie traspasara esa muralla de hierro y mi madre siempre vivía justificándolo, me decía que debía entender que al haber sido un niño huérfano, que su vida había sido complicada así que tenía que ser comprensiva…. pero sabes algo Quinn_.- hablo mientras se aferraba a mis manos.- _yo no quería, ni podía entender, yo era una niña pequeña la cual solo buscaba que su padre la abrazara y la protegiera de este mundo tan cruel, y el simplemente no lo hacía… Así que un día estando con mi abuela comencé a llorar y gritar, le dije que no entendía porque el simplemente no me amaba, y ella me dijo "Mi pequeño corazón, tu padre no te puede amar porque a él no le enseñaron como hacerlo, pero te aseguro que de todas formas él lo hace, te ama porque eres un pequeño pedacito de el"_.- hablo y yo limpiaba las lágrimas que volvían a salir de sus ojos.- _No lo entendí en ese momento, pero me la pase reflexionando sus palabras, así que un día después de haberlo estado pensando decidí que si me abuela tenía razón, yo debía ponerlo aprueba, para saber que en realidad el si me quería, así que agarre todos mis ahorros y decidí hacerle un regalo, de hecho creo que fue el único regalo que le di en mi vida_.- tomo aire.- _yo le mande a hacer unas botas, pero no eran unas botas cualquiera, eran las botas más horrorosas que te pudieras imaginar, tenían color verde pues era su preferido, y las adornaban unos pequeños dibujos de perritos en su contorno_.- sonrió con tristeza.- _Cuando el encargado de hacerlas las termino me dijo que no me quería ofender, pero que la persona que las recibiera no era las más afortunada del planeta, y yo…. Yo lo sabía así que solo le sonreí con cortesía y corrí a mi casa, las envolví en papel de regalo y le escribí una nota que simplemente decía "Dime que no todo está perdido y yo te llevare a casa…. Te amo" y fui y las puse en su cuarto. Sé que el entendió el mensaje, sé que sabía que era una especie de prueba que yo le había puesto, para saber cuánto me amaba, y lo sé, porque al siguiente día apareció con las botas puestas¡…._.- hablo con una gran aflicción que me hizo soltar lagrimas.- _No me dijo nada, solo se fue con las horribles botas que le regale a su trabajo y yo entendí que el si me amaba, que a pesar de todos los errores cometidos, el realmente quería cambiar y demostrarme que podía ser mejor padre…_

**Q**: _Y entonces que paso_.- susurre con un nudo en mi garganta

**R**: _Paso que es muy difícil cambiar, y que a pesar de haberlas usado un buen tiempo y quererse comportar diferente, volvió a lo mismo de antes… regresaron las peleas y los gritos, yo para entonces perdí toda la esperanza que me quedaba, así que decidí empezar a ignorarlos y a guardarles rencor, me refugiaba en casa de Britt o con mi abuela, y así me la viví hasta que llego el día que me aceptaron en la universidad, por fin me iba a salir de ese espantoso hogar e iba comenzar mi vida…_ _Y así fue, arregle mis maletas y estaba a punto de salir de mi casa, cuando el apareció en frente de mi… traía las botas puestas, y pude ver como en sus ojos se notaba el arrepentimiento de no haber podido ser mejor padre, y la desesperación de querer que lo trajera de vuelta a ese pantano que lo estaba destruyendo, pero yo no pude y sabes que hice_.- me miro queriendo aclararse su garganta para hablar.- _Lo mire con rabia por haberse tardado tanto en reaccionar y simplemente me fui sin decirle ninguna palabra_….- Comenzó a llorar

**Q**: _Tranquila pequeña._- la acariciaba con ternura_.- Era lógica tu reacción, estabas herida Rach, llevabas mucho tiempo herida…_

**R**: _Lo se Quinn pero no todo acabo ahí…..pasaron unos meses y yo no supe nada de ellos, hasta el día que me hizo la llamada que te conté_…...- suspiro y tomo aire .- _después de esa llamada yo definitivamente ya no quería saber nada de él, pensaba que si tanto me detestaba le haría un favor desapareciendo de su vida, así que evite todo el contacto posible, hasta que un día con ayuda de Britt mi padre logro ponerse en contacto conmigo, él me suplico que lo escuchara, me dijo que estaba yendo a terapia porque había tocado fondo, me dijo que él sabía que había cometido el error más grande del mundo al decirme todo aquello, que el realmente estaba arrepentido y que por primera vez en la vida quería hacer las cosas bien, me dijo que le diera la oportunidad, que era un ser humano que cometió muchos errores pero que estaba dispuesto a quererlos corregir para que yo pudiera aceptarlo nuevamente…_

**Q**: _Y que hiciste?_

**R**: _Le dije que no_….- sollozo.- _le dije que tenía tantas cicatrices que no podía dejar que me hicieran una más, y él contesto que me entendía, pero que no se iba a dar por vencido, y no lo hizo…. comenzó a llamarme más, pero yo no le contestaba, me mandaba mensajes preguntándome si podía visitarme y yo solo le respondía un simple "no"…. Esperaba que se diera por vencido en cualquier momento, pero él no lo hacía, seguía insistiendo, hasta que un día me llego un regalo…. El regalo más horrible que te puedas imaginar…. Eran unas espantosas botas rojas, con unos horrorosos patos alrededor_.- sonrió con una enorme tristeza en su rostro.- _y no venían solas, venían con una nota que yo conocía muy bien, pues era la misma que yo le había dejado años atrás, y que al parecer él había guardado como un tesoro, pues todavía se alcanzaba a leer "Dime que no todo está perdido y yo te llevare a casa…. Te amo"…..Yo, yo recuerdo que me pase toda esa tarde llorando, quería ponerme las botas e irlo a buscar para decirle que efectivamente no todo estaba perdido, y que quería que me llevara de vuelta a casa para recuperar todo ese tiempo perdido ….. Pero no pude Quinn, mi estúpido orgullo me paralizo, y nunca me presente ante el…._

**Q:** _¿Entonces porque las utilizabas siempre?_.- pregunte con mis lágrimas que ya salían sin control alguno

**R**: _Porque sentía que debía estar preparada… porque por alguna extraña razón pensé que en algún momento ignoraría mis mensajes y se plantaría aquí en la escuela, entonces el me vería con las botas puestas y sabría que aun a pesar de todo lo amaba, y que yo también estaba dispuesta a ponerme algo tan horrible solo para demostrárselo, tenía la esperanza de que me llevara de vuelta a casa… pero no me vio Quinn, no me vio ¡…. Y él nunca va saber que si las use…..._- hablo y se volvió a desmoronar en pedazos, con lágrimas que me dolían en lo más profundo de mi corazón

**Q**_**:**__ Lo siento tanto cariño_.- susurre llorando.- _Lo siento tanto….-_ repetía mientras la mecía como niña pequeña.- _Por favor necesito que me digas que puedo hacer por ti?_

**R**: _Llévame a despedirme de él_.- hablo entre llanto

Y así lo hice, comencé a remar de vuelta a la orilla para llevarla a que se despidiera de su padre. Conduje alrededor de dos horas, en las que la única compañía que teníamos era un silencio que yo no me atrevía a romper y que ella parecía agradecer. No dijimos nada más, solo paramos un momento en una gasolinera para comprar algo de café y hacer más corto el camino. Hasta que por fin llegamos a su casa, la cual para mi sorpresa se encontraba en una zona residencial, estacione el coche lo más cerca que se pudo, ya que debido a que la recepción funeraria se estaba llevando a cabo en esta, había muchos coches en la entrada.

**R**: _Es algo grande_.-hablo al darse cuenta de cómo me había quedado observando su hogar_.- A mi madre siempre le han gustado las casas grandes, y gracias a que el trabajo de papa era bien remunerado se podían dar ese gusto…_

**Q**: _Si de hecho es bastante grande_.- hable mientras las dos continuábamos sentadas dentro del coche.- _No sé si es el momento apropiado pero no entiendo._- hable honesta

**R**: _Que ocurre?_

**Q:** _No entiendo porque tus padres discutían tanto, digo, a veces los padres pelean por problemas económicos y yo pensé que este era el caso.._

**R**: _No Quinn, mis padres siempre han sido de buena posición económica, y creo que por ello peleaban tanto_

**Q:** _Discúlpame pero sigo sin entender_

**R**: _Mi papa se la pasaba básicamente todo los días en la oficina, y mi madre se la pasaba reclamándole por ello, le decía que nos debía dar más tiempo, que el dinero no lo era todo, y él se excusaba diciendo que si no trabajaba como lo hacía, ella no se podría dar los caprichos a los que estaba acostumbrada…. Así que era siempre un montón de reclamos por parte de los dos_

**Q:** _¿Entonces si nunca te ha faltado el dinero porque estas becada y trabajando?_

**R:** _Porque no quería nada de ellos, no quería que mi padre comprara mi amor con su dinero, así que me prometí valerme por mi misma y así lo he hecho.-_ sonrió levemente

**Q**_**:**__ Estoy orgullosa de ti_.- hable viéndola a los ojos y depositando un dulce beso en sus labios.- _¿estas preparada?_

**R**: _No, pero tengo que hacerlo….- _suspiro resignada

Y lo hicimos, bajamos del coche tomadas de la mano mientras caminábamos lentamente al que había sido su hogar. La puerta por obvias razones estaba abierta y dejaba ver en la entrada unas hermosas escaleras que daban al segundo piso, al lado derecho se ubicaba una puerta de vidrio corrediza que dejaba ver un hermoso y grande comedor, y de lado izquierdo se apreciaba una gran sala en la cual estaban varias sillas la cuales ya eran ocupadas por personas vestidas de negro. Caminamos lentamente, y sentía como al irnos a acercando a la sala me apretaba con más fuerza la mano.

Entramos y notamos como un incómodo silencio se formó, todas las personas se nos quedaron viendo, escrutándonos con la mirada y empezando a murmurar. Lo que vino después nadie lo esperaba.

-_Se puede saber qué haces aquí_.- grito una señora como loca queriendo llamar su atención, cosa que no logro, pues mi morena fijo su vista hacia el féretro café que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación.- _Que¡ aparte de lesbiana sorda_.- grito nuevamente y sentí un remolino de coraje en mi interior

**R**: _Te puedes calmar_.- hablo Rachel apretando los dientes, mientras posaba su vista en la tipa esa.- Este no es el momento Clarise...

**C:** _A qué has venido Rachel, a ver como lograste tu cometido._- escupió sin filtro alguno

**R**_: ¿Qué?_- exclamo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

**C:** _No te hagas la tonta, tú mataste a tu padre, mataste a mi hermano…..y ahora vienes a pasearte de la mano con tu "noviecita", no tienes vergüenza…._

**R**: _Cállate_.- grito.-_No tienes ni puta idea de lo que estás diciendo_.- hablo con un coraje que nunca había escuchado

**C:** _Claro que sé de qué estoy hablando, y ojala hubieras sido tú la que se muriera_.- grito dejando a mi morena completamente congelada, y a mi llena de una ira tan grande que cuando menos pensé, mi puño se estaba incrustando justamente en su ojo izquierdo

**Q**: _En su podrida vida le vuelve a hablar así a Rachel_.- grite mientras la tipa que ahora concluía era tía de Rachel, me miraba desde el suelo sin poderse creer lo que acababa de pasar

**C:** _Eres una estúpida_.- volvió a gritar mientras unas personas se acercaban a ayudarla a levantar.- _Si me vuelves a poner una mano encima te voy a demandar y…_

-_Clarise basta_.- se escuchó una voz proveniente de la escalera la cual provoco que volteara inmediatamente y me quedara completamente sorprendida, pues la mujer ahí parada elegantemente, era exactamente igual a Rachel con solo unos años más encima.- _No me obligues a correrte de mi casa_

**C:** _Shelby por favor yo solo estaba poniendo orden.-_ hablo fingiendo inocencia

**S**: _Mira Clarise solo porque es tu hermano el que está ahí no te corro de mi casa, pero es la última vez que escucho le gritas a mi hija y a su chica_.- exclamo llegando hasta nosotras, mientras tanto la vieja bruja no dijo nada más, solo se dio la media vuelta enojada y pidiendo a los del servicio hielo para su ojo.- _Rach._- susurro con un tono completamente diferente.- _Pensé que no vendrías_.- exclamo con lágrimas en los ojos

**R:** _Ella es Quinn_.- susurro evitando las palabras de su madre.- _Es mi chica_

**S:** _Mucho gusto Quinn_.- hablo por cortesía.- _Soy Shelby Corcoran_

**Q**_**:**__ Quinn Fabray_.- conteste solo por no ser mal educada

**S:** _Hija_.- volvió a hablar para que Rachel le prestara atención.- _Yo lo siento mucho_.- exclamo con lágrimas en los ojos.- _No sabía cómo decírtelo, por eso fui a buscarte_.- hablaba mientras intentaba acercarse

**R:** _No por favor, no te acerques_.- hablo mientras las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas.- _Yo sé que entre tú y yo existen muchas cosas que platicar, pero hoy no, hoy solo quiero estar aquí por el_.- susurro con la voz quebrada, mientras volteaba a ver el féretro

**S**: _Esta bien_.- espeto con una enorme tristeza.- _Yo voy a estar cerca por si ocupan algo.- _dijo con resignación mientras se alejaba de nosotras

**Q:** _Rach no crees que deberías_...

**R:** _No Quinn.-_ me interrumpió sabiendo mis intenciones.- _Si hablare con ella pero hoy simplemente no puedo…_

**Q**: _De acuerdo_.- susurre mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba a un sillón para sentarnos

**R**: _Te duele?-_ pregunto mientras me examinaba mi muñeca

**Q**: _No para nada, y aunque me doliera te juro que valió la pena_

R: Gracias….

**Q:**_ No me debes dar las gracias_.- exclame con ternura.- _¿Quieres acercarte?-_ pregunte mientras miraba hacia el féretro

**R**: _No puedo hacerlo Quinn, si veo quien está ahí adentro, sabré que esto no es una pesadilla_.- hablo con los ojos llorosos

**Q:** _Tranquila_.- susurre mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.- _cuando estés lista nos acercaremos_.- exclame mientras ella asentía con su cabeza y se recostaba sobre mis piernas

Creo que por tercera vez en esa noche no supe cuánto tiempo paso, solo me dedique a observar el perfil de Rachel que al parecer con tanta presión había sucumbido ante el sueño

-_Parece un ángel cuando duerme cierto?_- hablo Shelby sacándome de mi burbuja

**Q:** _Ella es un ángel…_- susurre mientras le seguía acariciando su cabeza.- _Yo lamento mucho el escándalo de hace rato.-_ hable honesta, mientras veía como agarraba una silla y se sentaba enfrente de nosotras.- _Tal vez no era lo indicado que yo viniera pero no podía dejarla sola…_

**S**: _Lo se Quinn y te lo agradezco, y no me refiero solamente a lo de ahora, me refiero a cómo has cuidado a mi Rachel_

**Q:** _¿Qué?._- pregunte confundida

**S:** _Se mas de ti de lo que te imaginas_.- sonrió de medio lado.- _Britt nos mantenía informados de lo que hacía Rachel o con quien salía , Britt sabía que estábamos preocupados y por eso después de muchas suplicas accedió a darnos información de nuestra pequeña_

**Q**: _Está hablando en plural_

**S:** _Así es, en todo este tiempo Hiram también supo de tu existencia y te juro que lo veía feliz al saber que nuestra niña tenía a alguien cuidándola_

**Q:** _Eso no me lo esperaba_.- exclame confundida

**S:** _Me imagino, pero aunque no lo creas el cambio mucho, y aunque le costó tiempo reconocerlo se dio cuenta que la felicidad de Rachel era más importante que cualquier otra cosa…. Es por eso que el insistía tanto en verla, para explicárselo_.- exclamo con tristeza

**Q:** ¿_Porque no fue a buscarla?_

**S:** _Porque el quería respetar su decisión quería hacer las cosas bien y no quería presionar a Rachel…_

**Q:**_ La lastimaron mucho ¿Lo sabe?_- exclame sonando más dura de lo que pretendía.- _Lo siento_.- exclame bajando la mirada

**S**: _No te preocupes, si yo estuviera en tu situación también guardaría recelo hacia las personas que le han hecho daño_

**Q:** _Es solo que no lo entiendo, Rach es hermosa por dentro y por fuera, porque la hirieron tanto_.- exclame con lágrimas en los ojos

**S:** _Porque los padres en muchas ocasiones somos muy idiotas, y le damos prioridad a las cosas que realmente no valen la pena, y cuando queremos mirar atrás y enmendar los errores, muchas veces en demasiado tarde..._

**Q:** _Ella lo perdono ¿lo sabe? Solo estaba esperando a que sus heridas cerraran para poder enfrentarlos sin derrumbarse_…

**S:** _Lo sé, y también Hiram lo sabía, por eso decidimos nos buscarla, sabíamos que tenía que sanarse y perdonarnos, sin que nosotros interviniéramos en su decisión…pero ahora las cosas cambiaron_

**Q:**_ Dele tiempo, ella solo tiene que asimilar todo esto, tiene tan gran corazón que sé que hablara con usted y podrán recuperar el tiempo perdido.- _exclame honesta

**S**_**:**__ Es lo que más deseo_.- susurro mientras se paraba de su asiento.- _Gracias Quinn, eres una gran chica._- exclamo mientras se daba media vuelta y se alejaba de nosotras

La madrugada llego más rápido de lo que pensé, Shelby no se volvió a acercar a nosotras, y Rachel seguía metida en una pequeña burbuja que la mantenía completamente perdida. Hasta que llegó el momento donde el servicio funerario indicaba que era hora de llevar el cuerpo de Hiram al panteón, y así lo hicieron. Se lo llevaron y cuando llegamos ya tenían todo listo para irlo bajando a lo que sería su descanso eterno. Poco a poco cada uno de los presentes comenzaron a acercarse al ataúd, algunos despidiéndose de un tío, un hermano, un amigo, un esposo y sobre todo un padre…Porque Rachel al fin se decidió y logro acercarse al ataúd, conmigo a su lado sosteniéndola.

Podría decir que fue dramática, que se soltó llorando y gritando, pero no lo hizo, ella simplemente susurro un te amo y busco en su chaqueta un papel el cual desdoblo con sumo cuidado y coloco en el perfecto traje que portaba su padre, era el famoso papelito que ambos se habían dado, con la única diferencia que ahora tenía algo más escrito, algo que obviamente ella agrego y que a mí me hizo llorar como si de mi propio padre se tratara…

"_Dime que no todo está perdido y yo te llevare a casa…. Te amo"_

_._

_._

_._

"_No todo está perdido, así que prometo que cuando te vuelva a encontrar te llevare a casa…. Te amo"_

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, este ha sido uno de los capítulos que más me ha costado escribir por razone propias, así que agradezco me digan lo que opinan. **

**Sin más por el momento nos seguimos leyendo ñ.ñ**


	14. Con la vida

"Las cinco etapas del duelo" ¿les suenan familiar estos conceptos? Porque a mi hasta hace tres semanas no tenía idea de que conllevaban, pero ahora me había tocado vivirlos de cierta forma.

**1-Negación y aislamiento**: Desde que llegamos del funeral y entierro de su padre, Rachel no quiso volver a tocar el tema, era demasiado doloroso ver como sus ojos habían perdido parte de ese brillo que la caracterizaba, y que ella solo quisiera tratar de volver a su vida "normal" como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Me trataba de alejar, excusándose que tenía trabajos atrasados, pero yo sabía que solo eran pretextos, así que procuraba darle su espacio, pero claro, sin alejarme completamente de ella.

**2-Ira: **Se sorprenderían de la fuerza y carácter que puede tener un cuerpo que apenas mide 1.57 de estatura, yo misma lo hice. Y es que durante la segunda semana el carácter de Rachel fue tan cambiante que buscaba pelear conmigo asta porque la comida que encargábamos demoraba tres minutos más de lo planeado. Les mentiría si no les dijera que en momentos me sacaba de mis casillas, pero también era consciente que nada de lo que hacía era personal.

**3- Negociación:** Nunca había comprendido este concepto, cuando una maestra en la escuela nos lo menciono, pensé que se trataba de negociar con dios o cualquier fuerza suprema, algo como: "Tú me quitaste a mi ser amado, ahora dame otra cosa igual de valiosa". Ahora sé que estaba equivocada, pues Rachel empezó a hablar un poco más y a decir cosas como "su misión aquí ya había concluido", "tal vez su tiempo había terminado", "las cosas pasan por algo"…. esas frases que tanto había escuchado en funerales o películas, las cuales a mi punto de vista solo buscaban dar un poco de calma al corazón.

**4-Depresión**: Un punto para el cual no estaba preparada, simplemente pensé que con lo fuerte que era Rachel se lo iba a saltar y pasar al de la aceptación, pero no fue así, mi morena llevaba toda una semana yendo de sus clases a su departamento, y juro que no me molestaría en absoluto que lo hiciera, si me hubiera permitido estar a su lado. Ya que llevaba días evitándome, diciendo que solo le apetecía dormir y que la dejara sola. Afortunadamente yo nunca había sido obediente y esta vez no iba ser la excepción.

**-**_Fabray no sabes dónde deje mi blusa de….. ¿Que se supone que estás haciendo?_- pregunto Santana irrumpiendo en mi habitación…. Como siempre

**Q**: _Me voy de viaje_.- respondí como si nada mientras seguía preparando una pequeña maleta

**S**_: Estas loca o que, estamos a casi finales del curso_.- exclamo confundida

**Q:** _Vaya gracias por la información, no lo sabía_.- respondí irónica

**S:** _Déjate de estupideces Fabgay y explícame que mierda te pasa_.- hablo mientras se sentaba en mi cama

**Q**: _Pasa que estuve pensando, que si Rachel me dice que no me quiere cerca es porque de seguro le estoy haciendo más falta_

**S:** _Si sabes que no te estoy entendiendo nada ¿cierto?_

**Q**: _San_.- suspire mientras me sentaba a su lado.- _Rach de alguna forma u otra siempre ha estado sola, tal vez si tenía a su abuela o a Britt, pero era solo de momentos, así que como la conozco sé que piensa que es mejor mantenerse aislada viviendo su dolor, pero yo no lo voy a permitir, no voy dejar que piense que tiene que cargar con todo esto sola…_

**S:** _Déjame entender, no la quieres dejar sola, pero te vas de viaje_.- pregunto frunciendo el ceño

**Q:** _O dios creo que el exceso de sexo te está haciendo tonta_.- hable divertida.-_obviamente ella se viene conmigo_

**S:** _Graciosísima como siempre_.- murmuro.- _¿Tú de verdad crees que va aceptar así como si nada? _

**Q:** _No tiene otra opción que decirme que sí_.- conteste segura.- _aparte es viernes y solo tengo pensado robármela el fin de semana, así que no puede ponerme ninguna excusa valida._

**S:** _Pues espero que tu plan resulte_.- sonó sincera.- _porque he empezado a extrañar a la Rachel de siempre…._

**Q:** _Créeme que yo también, por eso es que me atreví a tomar la decisión_

**S:** _Pues entonces suerte Quinn, y que la fuerza te acompañe_.- exclamo seria

**Q:** _Tienes que dejar de mirar tantas películas_.- sonreí negando con la cabeza

**S**: _A Britt le encantan_.- murmuro mientras se disponía a salir

**Q:** _Oyes San_.- la detuve

**S**: _¿Si?_

**Q**: _Crees que Britt me podría hacer un favor_

**S:** _No sé, depende de que se trate_.- exclamo extrañada

**Q:** _Ya lo sabrás_.- susurre sonriente…

* * *

El reloj marcaba las 5 de la tarde en punto, y ya me encontraba estacionada a fueras de la ciudad justamente en la carretera que nos iba a llevar a nuestro destino. Espere pacientemente recostada en el asiento, hasta que escuche como un coche se estacionaba enfrente del mío y me indicaba que la persona que estaba esperando por fin había llegado.

**Q**:_ Por fin, las estaba esperando_.- sonreí mientras me bajaba del auto y caminaba hacia ellas

**- **_Si bueno Rach ha puesto un poco de resistencia_.- hablo Britt.- _pero al final no pudo decir no a una buena causa_

**-**_Si bueno todo sea porque esos pobre huerfanitos_.- respondió Rach mientras se acercaba a mí y dejaba un rápido beso en mis labios

**Q:** _Si claro los huerfanitos_.- respondí nerviosa y evitando su mirada ya que nuevamente volví a mentir. Y no me juzguen, prometo que era la única manera en que la iba a ser salir de su habitación, ya que mi grandioso plan consistió en pedirle a Britt que le armara una pequeña maleta con lo más indispensable y que le dijera que yo iba a ir a un pueblo cercano para llevar ropa a unos pobres desamparados, lo cual como ustedes saben era un completa mentira.

**R:** _Lo que no entiendo es porque no me dijiste directamente que te acompañara_.- exclamo confusa.- _Si no es porque a Britt se le ocurre comentarlo hubieras tenido que viajar sola_

**Q:** _Bueno cariño no te quería molestar_.- mentirosa grito mi subconsciente y mis manos sudadas me empezaban a delatar

**B:** _Bueno yo mejor me voy no quiero que se les haga más tarde_.- sonrió mientras iba a la cajuela y sacaba una pequeña maleta

**R:** _¿Qué es eso?.-_ pregunto confusa, mientras yo la tomaba y la metía en mi coche

**B**: _A eso es…. Bueno yo tenía ropa sin usar y he pensado unirme a la causa, ya sabes hoy por ellos mañana por mí.-_ sin duda alguna Britt debería ser actriz pensé

**R**: _Pues gracias por traerme Britt, te veo en la noche_.

**B:** _Si claro "en la noche_".- sonrió divertida alejándose de nosotras, mientras que yo solo evitaba la mirada aún más confusa de mi morena

**R**: _Soy yo o Britt ha estado rara_.- exclamo mientras ya nos subíamos a mi coche y yo me disponía a manejar

**Q:** _No sé…. yo la vi igual que siempre_.- hable como si nada preparándome para un camino que sin duda alguna iba estar lleno de preguntas y miradas confusas de su parte.

Aproximadamente tres horas después de estar conduciendo por fin llegábamos, el lugar elegido eran una cabaña la cual mis padres compraron cuando era muy pequeña, está se encontraba rodeada de increíbles árboles los cuales tenían de fondo unas nubes que indicaban que la lluvia no tardaba en hacer su presencia.

**Q:** _Listo hemos llegado_.- sonreí nerviosa mientras evitaba su mirada y bajaba lo más rápido posible del auto sabiendo lo que se avecinaba

**R:** _¿Hemos llegado a dónde exactamente?.-_ pregunto saliendo del auto y ubicándose a un lado de mí

**Q**: _Te vas a enojar mucho?.- _susurre como una niña pequeña

**R:** _Si no me dice que rayos está pasando si Quinn, porque esto para nada parece ser un lugar donde viven huérfanos claro a menos que estemos en una horrible película de terror y que creo este no es el caso_.- hablo con su típica verborrea

**Q:** _Te he dicho que adoro cuando hablas tan rápido que parece que te vas a ahogar con tus palabras_.- sonreí tontamente

**R:** _No me cambies de tema Fabray_.- exclamo y yo sabía que no estaba para halagos

**Q:** _Bueno está bien_.- susurre derrotada.- _tal vez te mentí un poquito_

**R:** _¿Un poquito?_

**Q:** _Bueno de acuerdo si un mucho, pero te juro que es por una buena causa_.- exclame mientras empezaba a jugar con mis manos.- _esta es casa de mis padres, les he llamado para pedírselas prestada_

**R:** _¿Y cómo porque hiciste eso?_

**Q:** _Porque bueno quería que conocieras esta bonita cabaña_

**R**: _Si claro ¿Y la verdad me la piensas decir o vamos a pasar un rato más jugando a esto?.-_ exclamo y supe que ahora si estaba molesta

**Q:** _¿Podemos ir a dentro?-_ pregunte al sentir pequeñas gotas cayendo, pero su mirada me indico que no iba a ceder, así que me decidí a seguir hablando.- _Bueno está bien te lo diré, yo he decidido hacer esto y traerte con engaños ya que sabía que de otra forma no ibas aceptar venir, has estado muy deprimida Rach y yo no soporto verte así_

**R:** _Mira Quinn._- hablo apretando los dientes.- _si no soportas verme así es simple, te das la media vuelta y te vas _

**Q:** _No me estas entendiendo Rach …..No me dejas estar a tu lado y yo quiero estar contigo, quiero apoyarte_

**R:** _Y no se te ha ocurrido que tal vez yo no quiero estar contigo_.- exclamo tratando de ser hiriente

**Q:** _Sé que eso que dices no es cierto_.- exclame tratando de que no me temblara la voz.- _Y sabes porque lo sé, porque tus ojos te traicionan y me dicen todo lo contrario._- hable mientras me acercaba y la tomaba de las manos.- _Sé que ha sido difícil todo este tema de tu padre.._

**R:** _No vayas por ese lado Quinn_.- exclamo mientras retiraba sus manos y se apartaba de mi.- _Él no tiene nada que ver en mi comportamiento_

**Q:** _¿No tiene nada que ver?.-_ sonreí irónica, mientras sentía como la lluvia ya empezaba a mojarnos.- _Por dios Rach crees que no sé qué te reclamas cada día por haber sido tan orgullosa y no haberte dado la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas_

**R:** Cállate …_Tú no sabes nada_.- grito enojada

**Q:** _Claro que se_.- grite también exaltada.- _Tal vez tu perdiste a tu padre, pero yo estoy sintiendo como cada día pierdo al amor de mi vida y no lo puedo permitir_.- exclame con lágrimas en los ojos la cuales se perdían bajo la lluvia.- _No te pienso dejar sola Rach…. aun así te tenga que secuestrar, no te voy abandonar_.- grite con mis lágrimas inundando mi rostro

**R:** _Quinn yo…yo_.- murmuro en shock

**Q:** _Por favor…. Simplemente no me alejes Rach .- _espete totalmente derrumbada

**R**: _Yo lo… lo siento mucho cielo_.- exclamo llorando y rompiendo el poco espacio que teníamos para abrazarme con todas sus fuerzas.- _Siento mucho comportarme como una idiota, pero te lo juro que ya no sé qué hacer….pensé que después del funeral todo el dolor se iba a ir, pero no fue así, todo ha ido empeorando y yo simplemente no me puedo perdonar.- _exclamo entre sollozos

**Q**: _Mi Rach_.- susurre también entre sollozos, mientras la abrazaba igual de fuerte.- _Tienes que perdonarte, tu padre lo hizo y te aseguro que no la pasaría nada bien viéndote así.._

**R**: _Sé qué debo hacerlo pero es muy difícil, yo hubiera deseado arreglar tantas cosas_

**Q:** _Y estas a tiempo cariño_.- exclame mientras la tomaba de la cara para que me viera.- _Tienes todavía a Shelby, puedes hacer las cosas bien con ella, dale la oportunidad de estar contigo y no la alejes… _

**R:** _Me he portado tan mal con ella_.- exclamo tomando aire.- _Yo ni siquiera la he buscado para saber cómo esta, debe pensar que soy la peor hija del mundo_

**Q:** _Hey claro que no._- susurre.- _ella te ama Rach y estoy segura que te esperaría todo el resto de su vida si fuera necesario_

**R:** _¿De verdad lo crees?.-_ exclamo ya un poco más tranquila

**Q**: _No solo lo creo, estoy completamente segura_.- espete honesta.- _al igual que lo estoy al decirte que si no nos metemos ya a la cabaña corremos el riesgo de resfriarnos o ser electrocutadas por un rayo._- hable tratando de suavizar el ambiente, cosa que logre pues en su rostro apareció una pequeña sonrisa que me indicaba que al menos para nosotras esa noche la tormenta ya había terminado.

**R**_**:**__ Gracias Quinn… por todo_.- hablo mientras abrazaba de la cintura y me jalaba hacia la cabaña

**Q:** _Sabes que no tienes que agradecer nada_- exclame mientras por fin lograba abrir la puerta para acceder a ella

**R:** _Es muy bonita_.-exclamo inmediatamente al entrar

**Q:** _Es pequeña, pero si debo admitir que es bonita_.

Claro no podía decir otra cosa, en lo personal siempre me habían gustado los lugares así, dos cuartos, dos baños, una pequeña cocina y una sala acompañada de su chimenea, digo que más se podría pedir.

**R**_**:**__ Mira Quinn creo que alguien se nos ha adelantado_.- susurro mientras señalaba la mesa en la cual se veían varias bolsas con comida y bebidas

**Q:** _Nada de eso, lo que pasa es que hay un señor el cual se encarga de darle mantenimiento y le he pedido de favor que me compre algunos víveres_

**R**: _Muy lista Fabray_.- sonreía relajada por primera vez en la noche

**Q:** _Como siempre Berry_.- exclame dejando las llaves en la mesa y acercándome a la chimenea para encenderla.- _Rach creo que te deberías ir a cambiar_

**R:** _Me parece perfecto…. Solo que hay un pequeño detalle_.- exclamo divertida y de repente caí en la cuenta de que las maletas habían quedado en el coche

**Q:** _O dios_.- susurre.- _No te preocupes iré a buscarlas_

**R:** _Estas loca_.- me detuvo del brazo cuando pasaba a su lado.- _Esta lloviendo más fuerte, no voy a dejar que un rayo te pulverice _

**Q**: _Rach necesitas cambiarte y yo también o nos vamos a resfriar_

**R:** _No Quinn lo que necesitamos es sacarnos la ropa y eso vamos a hacer_

**Q:** _¿Qué?_.- logre exclamar mientras tragaba con dificultad

**R**: _Bueno si no me veas así, me imagino que deben de tener aquí ropa ¿no?_

**Q**: _Pues no, la verdad es que mi madre siempre se empeña en llevarse toda la ropa y no dejar nada_

**R**: _Bueno pero al menos tienen cobijas ¿no?_

**Q**: _A bueno esa sí que las hay_.- exclame más tranquila.- _Judy siempre las deja dobladas en las habitaciones_

**R:** _Entonces no se diga más, yo voy por las cobijas y tú te quedas prendiendo esto que se ve bastante complicado_.- hablo mientras me dejaba un pico en los labios y se adentraba en una de las habitaciones

Estuve unos 5 minutos intentando prender la chimenea hasta que por fin lo logre, fue entonces que decidí quedarme de rodillas sobre la alfombra simplemente observando como la madera se consumía mientras mi cabeza no paraba de pensar en todo lo que recién había ocurrido.

**R:** _Listo ya me he sacado al ropa y he traído unas cobijas creo que…._.- No lo sé, simplemente deje de escuchar lo que decía Rachel, ya que al voltear me encontré con la imagen más sexy que jamás hubiera pensado, el cuerpo de mi morena solo estaba cubierto por una fina sábana blanca, su cabello aun mojado caía sobre sus hombros de una forma natural que la hacía ver más hermosa que nunca.- _Quinn te pasa algo._- exclamo preocupada por mi mutismo, acercándose hasta mí y arrodillándose para estar a mi altura

**Q**: _No…yo… nada_.- susurre

**R:** _Es que estas colorada_.- exclamo preocupada, mientras me tocaba la frente.- _Creo que te ha dado calentura, seguro ha sido la lluvia, ahora que haremos de seguro…_

**Q:** _Eres hermosa Rachel_.- susurre interrumpiendo su inminente monologo.- _Eres lo más hermoso que tengo y no te das siquiera una idea de cuánto te amo_.- exclame suspirando, como si hubiera liberado un enorme secreto

**R:** _Creo que me doy una idea_.- susurro seria, mientras no apartaba su mirada de la mía.- _Porque yo también te amo Quinn Fabray, como jamás pensé amar a alguien_

A veces existen momentos en la vida en los que te das cuenta que decir alguna palabra más, simplemente seria innecesario, y ese fue un claro momento en que las dos supimos que ya no había nada más que agregar. Rachel simplemente se quedó mirando fijamente mis ojos y con absoluta naturalidad dejo caer la sabana que cubría su cuerpo. Yo no pude evitar quedarme completamente embelesada observándola de arriba abajo y si antes creía que era hermosa, en estos momentos me sentía en el mismísimo cielo.

No sé cuánto tiempo me que simplemente así, observándola, gravándome cada parte de su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente ella me saco de mi trance y se acercó lentamente a mí. Sus manos acariciaron mi rostro y fueron descendiendo hasta llegar a mi blusa, la cual fue desabotonada lentamente, después le siguió mi pantalón el cual con un poco de ayuda logre sacármelo lanzándolo lo más lejos posible, al final solo quedaba en ropa interior cosa que no duro mucho, pues lentamente me desabrocho el brasier mientras yo me encargaba de hacer lo propio con mis bragas. Así lentamente las dos completamente desnudas mirándonos como si quisiéramos guardar ese momento para siempre.

Hasta que me decidí y con sumo cuidado tome una de las colchas que estaba a un lado de ella y la extendí en el piso, después regrese a mi posición y me acerque a ella, pues sabía que el momento había llegado. Con decisión la tome de la cintura y la bese, la bese con una pasión que mi cuerpo ya no podía contener y con unas ganas y excitación que sentía que iba a estallar en cualquier instante. No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo pasamos besándonos, jugando con nuestros labios, saboreando nuestros pechos, hasta que por fin nuestras manos parecieron haber encontrado su rumbo, ya que finalmente llegaron a ese lugar tan ansiado y húmedo que reclamaba nuestra atención, no hubo nada que decir, mire a Rachel y como si las dos nos hubiéramos pedido permiso nos penetramos, primero lentamente acostumbrando a nuestro cuerpo, para después comenzarnos a mover con más fuerza y por fin llegar a un increíble orgasmo.

Puedo decir con seguridad que esa noche conocí a Rachel Berry, la pasional, la entregada, la inhibida esa que me hizo sentir como si verdaderamente fuera virgen, ya que fueron tantos orgasmos los que tuve, que sentía que esta mujer era simplemente de una raza extinta y que yo tenía la fortuna de tenerla entre mis brazos.

La noche fue pasando y no siquiera fui consciente de en qué momento simplemente terminamos exhaustas, recostadas a lado de la chimenea, yo sobre su pecho y ella acariciando dulcemente mi cabeza…

**R:** _Eso fue….._

**Q:** _Increíble._- susurre sonriente mientras acariciaba lentamente su abdomen

**R**: _Si te digo que podría pasarme toda la vida haciendo el amor contigo crees que sonaría como a cliché_

**Q:** _No me importaría como suene, porque créeme que yo también quiero pasármela así siempre_…

**R:** _Quinn yo de verdad siento haberme comportado como una estúpida.- _susurro apenada

**Q**: _Ya paso de acuerdo, yo sé que nada de lo que decías o hacías eras tú, así que ya no te disculpes_.- hable completamente honesta.-

**R:** _Quinn._- exclamo bostezando mientras se acomodaba para abrazarme por la cintura

**Q:** _¿Qué pasa?_.- hable mientras me giraba para quedar frente a frente

**R:** _Yo…..Te amo_.- susurro con una sonrisa tan hermosa que me hizo temblar

**Q**_: ¿Con la vida?_

**R**: _Con la vida…_

* * *

**Mis queridos lectore/as quiero decirles que quedan alrededor de tres capítulos para el final, pues desde el principio tenía pensado en no hacer la historia tan larga. Les aviso que se viene el drama en el próximo capítulo así que no sean tan duros, todo está planeado así por una razón.**

**Fca. B. Extrañe tu comentario**

**Sin más me despido y les agradezco con el corazón a esas personas que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review y saber lo que piensan ñ.ñ**

**Spolier próximo capítulo: Mariana Vega- Contigo**


	15. Haberte conocido

**FLASHBACK**

-_Quinny cariño todo va estar bien_.

**Q:** _Es que no lo entiendes_.- suspire frustrada.- _si no quedo en la universidad ¿Qué rayos voy hacer mama?_

**J:** _Lo vas a afrontar y buscaremos otras alternativas_.- exclamo tranquila mientras se acercaba a acariciarme la espalda

**Q:** _Porque piensas que todo es tan sencillo, porque no te puedes preocupar que no ves como estoy_.- suspire frustrada

**J:** _Porque realmente esto no es un problema Quinn, todas las cosas tienen solución_

**Q:** _Sabes a veces tu positivismo me agota.._

**J:** _Mi niña_.- exclamo dulcemente, mientras yo no tenía ni idea que iba ser testigo de una de las lecciones más grandes que uno puede aprender.- _La mayoría de personas viven preocupándose por todo lo que piensan que pasara, cuando en realidad no se imaginan que las cosas que realmente son preocupantes son las que ni siquiera cruzan por nuestra mente_

**Q:** _No…. No te entiendo_.-susurre confundida

**J**_**:**__ Mira es sencillo, una señora que se preocupa por envejecer y tener arrugas se la pasa llenándose de cremas todos los días, pero después resulta que es diagnosticada con cáncer y entonces las arrugas ya no parecen tan importantes, los chicos se preocupan por ser el mejor jugador de su equipo, pero luego se fracturan un pie y se dan cuenta que el juego no era tan importante, y que les interesa más poder volver a caminar…_

**Q:** _Y con esto me estas queriendo decir que las preocupaciones no existen?.-_ exclame aún más confundida

**J:** _Claro que existen, pero sabes cuales son las verdaderas preocupaciones en la vida… las que ni siquiera cruzaron por tu mente, esas que te despiertan un día cualquiera en la madrugada y logran robarte el aliento y en ocasiones hasta un pedazo de tu alma, esas Quinn, esas si son preocupaciones, las demás son solo divagaciones del ser humano_.- susurro mientras sonreía nuevamente y por fin lograba llegar a tranquilizarme

**Q:** _Gracias._- exclame abrazándola fuertemente y dejándole un beso sobre su cabeza.- _Gracias por todo….-_ susurre mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza.

* * *

**Actualidad**

_**-**__Despierta dormilona_.- susurre en su oreja mientras deslizaba mi mano sobre su pecho desnudo.- _Rach amor tienes clase y no quiero ser la culpable de que llegues tarde nuevamente_

**R:** _No quiero_.- gruñía.- _déjame dormir, toda esta semana has consumido mi energía y necesito descansar más_

**Q:** _Bueno si te estas quejando no volvemos hacer el amor hasta nuevo aviso_.- exclame fingiendo indignación y cruzándome de brazos me recargue sobre la cabecera

**R:** _No me estoy quejando amor_.- susurro abriendo solamente un ojo para ver mi cara.- _aparte no serias capaz de aguantar_.- soltó burlona

**Q:** _Quieres ver que si_.- dije envalentada levantando una ceja_.- Porque te aseguro que yo puedo aguantar, yo no soy la adicta al sexo en esta relación._- exclame queriéndome convencer a mí misma

**R**: _O vamos Quinn, estoy jugando_.- hablo mientras se incorporaba y se sentaba a arcadas sobre mi.- _Aparte a mí no me importaría ser una adicta al sexo, siempre y cuando tú seas mi droga._- exclamo guiñándome un ojo mientras comenzaba a dejar pequeños besos sobre mi cuello

**Q**_**:**__¿ Me está queriendo seducir señorita Berry?.-_ susurre como pude pues empezaba a sentir ese calor y humedad que solamente ella me podía provocar

**R:** _Tal vez solo un poco señorita Fabray_.- exclamo mientras una de sus manos comenzaba a masajear mi seno y la otra mano hacia su trabajo sobre mi trasero

**Q**_**:**__ Rach….no….no sigas_.- logre soltar como si de un suplicio se tratara.- _tienes que irte, has estado llegando tarde a clases toda esta semana _

**R:** _Tú tienes la culpa_.- me recrimino.- _desde la cabaña me lograste hacer adicta a ti, y ahora pretendes que siga como si nada yendo a clases cuando lo único que me apetece es estar metida aquí contigo._- exclamo mirándome a los ojos, mientras hacia un divertido puchero

**Q:** _Créeme que yo también solo me la quiero pasar contigo, pero recuerda que tenemos una vida haya fuera_

**R**_: Mi vida está aquí contigo Quinn, así que creo que deberíamos irnos a vivir a esa cabaña que tienen tus padres hasta que seamos unas ancianitas_.- hablo mientras sentía la emoción en sus palabras

**Q:** _¿Y de que vamos a vivir listilla?_

**R**: _Pues muy sencillo, yo puedo dedicarme a hacer pinturas y las vendo a los que pasen por la carretera, mientras tú te quedas en casa esperándome hasta que yo llegue y te haga el amor_.- sonrió ilusionada por su increíble plan

**Q:** _Bueno ese sería un buen plan_.- sonreí sincera.- _pero creo que a nuestros hijos no les agradaría mucho la idea._

**R:** _Espera….. ¿Nuestros hijos?-_ exclamo shokiada, mientras yo me reclamaba internamente por lo que acababa de decir

**Q:** _Yo…. Bueno_.- tartamudee.- _Yo siempre he pensado en tener una familia, bueno no digo que ya ahorita pero si en un futuro_…

**R:** _Espera Quinn_.- susurro y yo me atemorice.- _¿Tú quieres formar una familia conmigo?_

**Q**: _Si…. pero si a ti no te agrada la idea te en_…

**R**_**:**__ O dios_.- exclamo y temblé aún más.- _Es como si esto fuera un sueño_

**Q:** _¿De qué hablas?.-_ Pregunte confundida

**R:** _Amor no te das una idea de todas las veces que he fantaseado tener una familia contigo_.- sonrió sincera con ese brillo que tanto me gustaba en sus ojos y que me lograba tranquilizar.- _Me he imaginado tantas veces una pequeña Quinn jugando con nosotras en el parque, mientras nos mira con unos ojos verdes tan hermosos como los tuyos, o tal vez un pequeño Charlie paseando en el lago mientras nosotras lo enseñamos a remar._- suspiro

**Q**_**:**__¿Charlie?_

**R:** _Si bueno a ti te encanta esa película y a mí me gusta ese nombre, pero igual podemos ponerle cualquier otro_.- exclamo emocionada

**Q:** _Eres increíble_.- susurre dejándole un pico en los labios.- _Porque no me habías dicho que también habías pensado esto_

**R:** _Porque no quería asustarte_.- susurro avergonzada.- _No quería que pensaras que era una loca que ya asta se imaginaba una familia contigo y toda la cosa_

**Q:** _Cariño nunca pensaría que eres una loca, tal vez un poco rara si pero… auch_.- exclame cuando me dejaba un pequeño golpe sobre mi hombro.- _oyes si me vas a estar golpeando tú vas a ser la madre ogro en nuestra familia, porque estoy segura que yo también deseo una familia contigo_.- espete honesta mientras le daba un sentido beso en los labios

**R:** _Eres completamente única ¿lo sabes?_

**Q:** _Bueno si un poco, aunque creo que ahorita vas a cambiar tu opinión_.- exclame mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la volteaba quedando yo encima de ella.- _Te amo._- susurre mientras dejaba otro corto beso en sus labios y después con una agilidad sorprendente lograba separarme de ella y correr al baño

**R:** _Eres una tramposa Quinn Fabray_.- gritaba del otro lado de la puerta

**Q:** _Lo siento cariño_.- respondí mientras me vestía con la piyama que tenía en el baño.- _pero si seguía metida en la cama seguramente haríamos el amor todo el día y tú tienes compromisos a los que no puedes faltar_

**R:** _Pero no pasa nada si falto a clases_.- exclamo haciendo su voz de tristeza

**Q:** _Sabes que ese no es el único compromiso que tienes_.- hable mientras me disponía a salir del baño.- _tienes que ver hoy en la tarde a Shelby, sabes que las dos necesitan hablar_

**R**: _Pero yo_ …..- exclamo mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama con una sábana cubriendo su cuerpo.- _Tal vez no estoy preparada_

**Q:** _Sabes que lo estas_.- hable mientras me arrodillaba frente a ella y la tomaba de las manos.- _Vi lo feliz y emocionada que estabas cuando hablaste con ella para ponerse de acuerdo, así que no me vengas con excusas Rachel Berry y prepárate porque vas a ir a ver a tu madre_.- sonreí queriéndole transmitir esa seguridad que ahora mismo le hacía falta

**R:** _Esta bien_.- exclamo con media sonrisa.- _Pero debes prometerme algo_

**Q:** _Lo que tú quieras_.-susurre complaciente

**R**: _Que me vas a esperar y hoy en la noche vamos a terminar lo que dejamos pendiente_.- exclamo con picardía

**Q:** _Para mi va ser todo un placer_.-espete mientras la ayudaba a juntar toda su ropa la cual estaba esparcida por el suelo

**R**: _¿Y tú que tienes pensado hacer hoy?.-_ pregunto mientras comenzaba a vestirse

**Q:** _No mucho, aprovechando que solo tengo dos clases regresare pronto y me pondré al corriente con algunos trabajos_

**R**: wow _esa es mi chica_.- exclamo orgullosa mientras se colocaba las botas

**Q:** _¿Has pensado que vas hacer con ellas?.-_ pregunte mientras las observaba y ella entendía a que me refería

**R:** _La verdad es que no se, creo que solo necesito un pequeño empujón para poder dejarlas ir_.- contesto con media sonrisa mirándolas detenidamente y parándose para marcharse

**Q:** _Ya sentirás cuando sea el momento indicado_.- susurre mientras me acercaba y la besaba lentamente a modo de despedida

**R:** _Te amo._

**Q**: _¿Con la vida?_

**R:** _Con la vida…-_ exclamo mientras me regalaba una sonrisa y una de esas miradas que tanto me gustaban, para finalmente abandonar mi habitación.

* * *

La mañana siguió su curso normal, asistí a las clases que tenía pendientes y tal como le dije a Rachel regrese a mi piso dispuesta a realizar las tareas que tenía. La tarde fue más tranquila de lo que me podía imaginar, Santana ni siquiera había dado muestras de vida, ya que seguramente también estaría apurada resolviendo algunos trabajos finales para poder tener tiempo y pasarlo con Britt.

Ya daban las 7:00 de la noche y después de darme una relajante ducha, me disponía a disfrutar de alguna película mientras esperaba que mi morena llegara y me platicara que tal le había ido con su mama.

-_Por fin llegue_.- exclamo Santana mientras se adentraba al piso y se tiraba en uno de nuestros sofás

**Q:** _¿Cansada?._- pregunte mientras optaba por apagar el televisor y prestarle atención

**S:** _No te das una idea, he estado lidiando todo el día con compañeros idiotas…_

**Q:** _Te entiendo, a mí también me tocaba lidiar con una latina exactamente igual en la preparatoria_.- espete bromeando

**S**: _Sabes que, estoy tan cansada que mi cerebro no puede trabajar para darte un insulto, así que hare como que no dijiste nada.- _suspiro derrotada

**Q:** _Aburrida_.- grite mientras le arrojaba una almohada.- _¿Y Britt? Que hoy no piensan verse_

**S:** _Si bueno de hecho voy a recogerla a las 8 en la biblioteca ya que estaba en un grupo de estudio o algo por el estilo._- comento restándole importancia, pero sonriendo tontamente solo de nombrarla

**Q**_**:**__ Estas tan enamorada Santana_.- afirme sonriente, mientras que ella me devolvía la sonrisa de la misma forma

**S:** _Que te puedo decir Quinn, tú me conoces más que nadie en este planeta así que sí, estoy viviendo en una burbuja completamente de colores_.- exclamo sin filtro dejándose llevar por lo que sentía

**Q:** _Quien iba a pensar que una rubia de ojos azules iba a sacar tu lado más romántico y cursi_

**S:** _Lo mismo te podría decir a ti Fabray, quien iba imaginar que una morena parlanchina te iba a robar el corazón_

**Q:**_ Lo se.- _exclame sonriente_.- Es todo tan loco San, yo nunca me imaginé que las dos estuviéramos hasta las manitas por alguien más, y menos aún que mujeres como ellas nos encontraran increíbles a nosotros las "perras de Mckinley". ¿Lo recuerdas?…_

**S:**_ Claro que me acuerdo, hasta creo que todavía deben haber algunas chicas que nos odian.-_exclamo riendo mientras se levantaba del sillón.- _No lo sé simplemente creo que somos afortunadas _

**Q**_: Demasiado diría yo…_

**S**_: Bueno Fabray suficiente de este tipo de cursilerías.- espeto sonriendo.- yo mejor me voy, si no mi chica me mata…..- _exclamo mientras se perdía en su cuarto

**Q:** _Mandilona._- susurre mientras volvía a encender el televisor y me perdía en una película, la cual se vio interrumpida porque timbre de mi celular me indicaba una llamada de mi morena

-_Hey Rach_

-_Hola cariño_.- exclamo con un tono totalmente feliz

_-¿Cómo te fue con tu mama?._

-_Me fue increíble Quinn, yo tengo muchas cosas que contarte_.- suspiro

-_Pues entonces platícame_.- exclame sonriendo al notar la tranquilidad en su voz

- _Lo voy hacer amor pero ya casi se me termina la batería así que mejor en casa te platico_

-De acuerdo… ¿_entonces ya vienes para acá?_

- _Si bueno solo pase a hacer algo rápido en la biblioteca _

- _¿En la biblioteca? Pero que haces ahí- _pregunte extrañada

- _Ya lo sabrás cuando llegue_.- respondió y me imagine claramente su sonrisa del otro lado del teléfono.- _Quinn yo…_

_-¿Qué ocurre cariño?- pregunte al notar su silencio_

- _Bueno en realidad_ _no ocurre nada, e__s solo que yo realmente soy muy feliz por haberte conocido…_

**-**_Yo también lo soy cariño.-_ exclame emocionada por lo romántica que era mi chica

-_Entonces me esperas ¿cierto?_

-_Claro que si amor, aquí te espero_…-exclame mientras sonreía y colgaba

Creo si alguien me hubiera dicho en algún momento de mi vida que iba a llegar el momento en que con tan solo escuchar la voz de una persona se moverían hasta mis fibras más sensibles, yo probablemente lo hubiera tachado de loco, pero ahora estaba aquí en mi sofá, flotando con una sola llamada y esperando a que mi chica se apresurara a realizar sus cosas para poder platicar de lo ocurrido y después poder hacerle el amor como tanto nos gustaba a ambas

_- Me voy Quinn, ya se me hizo tarde.- _exclamo Santana sacándome de mis pensamientos

**Q:** De acuerdo… oyes _si ves a Rach dile que me traiga uno de esos panecillos que le quedan de camino por favor_

**S**: _A ¿Rachel?_

**Q:** _Si bueno ha pasado a hacer algunos pendientes por allí y seguro que te la encuentras_

**S:** _De acuerdo si la veo le digo_

**Q**:_ Gracias López_.- exclame sonriendo

**S:**_ De nada Fabgay…..y oyes ya sabes no me esperes despierta_.- susurro guiñándome un ojo mientras salía del departamento y me dejaba riéndome

Claro que no lo haría, si ya parecía que Rachel vivía conmigo y Britt con Santana, así que por supuesto ya no nos preocupábamos al saber que la otra no llegaba a dormir, pues sabíamos que seguramente cada una se encontraba haciendo algo mucho más divertido que "dormir".

Seguí metida en mis pensamientos por un rato hasta que me decidí nuevamente a encender el televisor y esperar pacientemente

-_Ya me extrañas Lopez_.- exclame bromista pues no tenía ni 20 minutos de irse y ya me estaba llamando

-_Quinn_….- logro exclamar y todos mis sentidos me pusieron en alerta, pues su voz, esa voz que solo utilizaba cuando algo realmente malo sucedía.- _Ti….tienes que venir rápido por favor_.- exclamo en un sollozo que me hizo levantarme y ponerme lo primero que encontraba

-_San ¿Dónde estás?._- pregunte con un nudo en la garganta disponiéndome a salir a toda prisa

-_O dios Quinn_.- exclamo llorando y a mí se me detuvo el corazón.- _estoy afuera de la biblioteca….ha…..ha habido un tiroteo…..- _soltó aun llorando con más fuerza

¿Un tiroteo?... Exclame para mí misma mientras dejaba caer el celular y sin saber cómo, mis pies respondían por si solos y se echaban a correr hacia el lugar indicado, creo que fue el camino que más largo he sentido en toda mi vida _y _como si eso no fuera suficiente las palabras de mi madre se colaron en mi cabeza

…_.."Sabes cuales son las verdaderas preocupaciones en la vida… las que ni siquiera cruzaron por tu mente, esas que te despiertan un día cualquiera en la madrugada y logran robarte el aliento y en ocasiones hasta un pedazo de tu alma"…._

Por fin llegue y me quede completamente congelada pues el panorama era simplemente desolador, estudiantes llorando por todos lados, policías restringiendo el acceso a la biblioteca, paramédicos entrando y saliendo a toda prisa…. Todo esto era una maldita pesadilla

-_Quinn_.-escuche una voz a mis espaldas y al girarme mi corazón se rompía un poco más, pues mi compañera, mi hermana, mi mejor amiga estaba parada ante mi completamente destrozada.- _Britt…. ella no me contesta y…. Y no me dejan pasar a buscarla_.- exclamo sollozando mientras me abrazaba con fuerza

**Q**:_ No no pasa nada.- _susurre en completo shok mirando hacia el suelo_.- Todo está bien…._

**S:** ¿_Quinn?-_ pregunto totalmente preocupada.- _Joder Quinn reacciona_.- grito mientras me daba una fuerte cachetada, que provocaba que posara mis ojos sobre los de ella.- _Que no te das cuenta de lo que está pasando, un jodido loco se ha metido a disparar a cuanto humano se le interponía y nuestras chicas estaban ahí adentro….- _sollozo destrozada

**Q:** _Nooo¡.- _grite saliendo de mi estado_.- Ellas….ellas están bien…ellas tienen que estar bien- _exclame totalmente derrotada.- _¿Van a estar bien, verdad Santana?.- _pregunte llorando mientras esperaba que me diera esa seguridad que siempre lograba derrochar

**S:** _No lo sé Quinn….. Esta vez_ _no lo sé_.- respondió sincera mientras me sostenía con fuerza

Mi amiga por primera vez no sabía la respuesta y supe que sencillamente estábamos jodidas. Así que no hice nada, ni siquiera tome consciencia del tiempo estuvimos abrazadas, solo sé que cada minuto que pasaba un pedazo de mi corazón iba muriendo lentamente.

**S:** _Es…. Es Britt_.- exclamo Santana separándose de mí, mientras yo volteaba a hacia donde ella se dirigía y me encontraba con una Britt totalmente quebrada y muerta en vida…

Quise correr hacia ella tal como Santana lo estaba haciendo, pero simplemente no pude, porque algo más llamo mi atención, algo que me hizo morir y recordar todo en cuestión de segundos

_-Te amo_

_-¿Con la vida?_

_-Con la vida…_

Justamente atrás de Britt pasaban unos paramédicos

_Mi vida está aquí contigo Quinn, _

_así que creo que deberíamos irnos a vivir a esa cabaña _

_que tienen tus padres…_

Los cuales llevaban una camilla…..

-_Entonces me esperas ¿cierto?_

-_Claro que si amor, aquí te espero_…

Una jodida camilla con un cuerpo cubierto por una sábana blanca la cual solo dejaba al descubierto…... Unas horribles, horribles botas rojas.

- _Bueno en realidad_ _no ocurre nada,_ e_s solo que yo realmente soy muy feliz por haberte conocido…_

* * *

**Me pensé mucho en escribir este capítulo ya que a muchos no les gusta el drama, pero también tengo que serme honesta ya que la historia desde un principio fue plasmada así en mi cabeza y no la podía cambiar… Así que no me maten y recuerden después de la tormenta suele llegar (en ocasiones) los arcoíris… **

**Gracias por sus reviews los aprecio bastante y sin más nos leemos pronto ñ.ñ**


	16. Si pudiera vivir nuevamente

Si pudiera vivir nuevamente...

Cometería más errores.

No intentaría ser tan perfecto,

Me relajaría más.

Sería más tonto de lo que he sido,

De hecho tomaría muy pocas cosas con seriedad.

Sería menos higiénico.

Correría más riesgos,

Haría más viajes,

Contemplaría más atardeceres,

Subiría más montañas,

Nadaría más ríos.

Iría a más lugares a donde nunca he ido,

Comería más helados y menos habas,

Tendría más problemas reales

Y menos IMAGINARIOS.

"Si pudiera vivir nuevamente…" decía Borges en uno de sus poemas y sus palabras retumbaban profundamente en mi cabeza. Que cambiaría yo, Quinn Fabray en mis escasos años de vida.

Tal vez hubiera abrazado con más intensidad a mis padres cuando era una adolescente y me sentía incomprendida….

Hubiera conservado a un puñado de amigos que bien merecían la pena, pero que deje que la distancia los fuera apartando…

Me hubiera relajado más con mis notas escolares, entendiendo que una nota no define lo inteligente que puedes llegar hacer…

Hubiera comido todas las golosinas que pudiera, cuando mi cuerpo parecía tener buen metabolismo y no me hacía engordar un gramo…

Me hubiera dado la oportunidad de conocer a más personas que le dieran anécdotas divertidas a mi vida…

Pero aquí viene lo realmente importante

No hubiera objetado el día que Santana me llevo a conocer a la que iba ser el amor de mi vida…

No hubiera criticado las botas de Rachel y me hubiera enfocado desde un principio en su mirada…

Le hubiera dicho que desde el primer momento que la vi fue lo más adorable que jamás haya conocido…

La hubiera besado en la primera cita y me le haya declarado en la segunda…

La hubiera besado tres veces más de lo que ya lo hacía…

Hubiera aceptado su idea loca de irnos a vivir a la cabaña de mis padres…

Pero sobre todo, no le hubiera insistido en que ese día se fuera de mi habitación y la hubiera retenido para quedarnos todo el día haciendo el amor…

Lástima que él hubiera no existe, y que todos estos pensamiento solo me hagan recapacitar que el hecho de haber querido cambiar las cosas, sería solamente para no haber desaprovechado tiempo, y así poder haberla amado desde el primer minuto que la conocí…

_-¿Estas bien?_

_-Si….-_susurre con los ojos llorosos.- _¿Y tú?_

_-También_….-contesto con los ojos tristes mientras me tomaba de la mano y dirigíamos nuestra mirada hacia el frente

_-Queridos hermanos… Estamos hoy aquí reunidos para recordar lo que en vida fue una joven única y especial, una joven que estaba llena de amor para todas las personas a su alrededor, y que sobre todas las cosas siempre tenía una sonrisa que regalar. Tal vez todos se preguntan porque nos abandonó tan pronto, y aunque me gustaría darles la respuesta solo puedo decirles que dios no se equivoca, y que el probablemente ya necesitaba a esta chica para que los iluminara haya arriba con su hermosa y esplendida sonrisa…_

**Flashback**

_-Noooooooo¡.-_ grite tan fuerte que sentí que mis entrañas se desprendían de mí, y que mi cuerpo caía en un profundo abismo negro lleno de dolor.- _Tu no Rach_.- grite llorando mientras corría esquivando gente y me trataba de acercar a esa camilla donde iba el amor de mi vida

_-Señorita no puede pasar_.- me retuvo un guardia cuando trate de pasar los cordones que habían puesto por seguridad

_-Por favor_.- exclame con los ojos empapados_.- tengo que verla_….

_-Lo lamento mucho_.- susurro realmente apenado.- _pero no puedo dejarla pasar_

¿Cómo que no me podía dejar pasar? Que no se daba cuenta de quién iba allí, porque de un de repente todos se habían vuelto tan idiotas e incomprensibles. Ahora que iba hacer ¿Qué se supone que iba hacer cuando mi vida acababa de terminar en ese mismo instante? ¿Cómo podía siquiera respirar, cuando mi motivo de hacerlo había simplemente desaparecido?

**Actualidad**

_-¿Estas segura de pasar a hablar?, si no te sientes bien puede pasar alguien más…._

_-No….yo necesito hacerlo, no me perdonaría nunca que la gente no se enterara de todo lo que ella significó para mi_

_-De acuerdo, pero aquí voy a estar…_

_-Lo se…._

**Flashback**

Creo que por primera vez en la noche simplemente deje de escuchar a todos a mí alrededor, las ambulancias seguían llegando, las personas seguían moviéndose, pero a mí ya nada de eso me importaba, yo simplemente quería seguir ahí parada hasta que alguien me despertara de esa horrible pesadilla

_-Quinn_.- exclamo una voz detrás de mí.- _te hemos estado buscando….San está muy preocupada_.- susurro y yo me gire lentamente para encontrarme con una Britt completamente devastada, con unos ojos extremadamente hinchados por el llanto.- _Yo.-_susurro con la voz quebrada.- _ Lo siento tanto Quinn…._.- exclamo mientras se echaba a llorar sobre mis brazos, dejándome simplemente más muerta de lo que ya estaba….

**Actualidad**

_-En la vida siempre te enseñan muchas cosas…. como leer, como escribir, hacer operaciones matemáticas, ser educado y complaciente con los demás, que hacer en casos de emergencias, a quien llamar cuando estas en peligro… pero hay algo que nunca te enseñan y que debería ser primordial, y es el cómo poder decir adiós para siempre…._

**Flashback**

-_Lo lamento tanto Quinn, yo me quise quedar a su lado pero no me dejaron.-_ exclamo separándose de mi.- _los paramédicos dijeron que solo había sido un rozón pero yo no me fio de la sangre… _

**Q:**_ Espera….¿Co…como que solamente fue un rozón?.-_ susurre con un hilo de voz mientras mi corazón palpitaba a toda prisa

**B**: _Pues si eso_.- exclamo tomando aire.- _Al parecer la bala solo le alcanzo a dar por el antebrazo.._

**Q:** _No… no puede ser_.- exclame fuera de mi_.-¿Dónde está Rach?.-_ pregunte agitando a Brittany que me veía con miedo

**B:** _¿Cómo que donde?_- susurro confundida_.- Pues adentro siendo atendida te lo acabo de…..Quinn, Quinn espera_.- grito mientras a mí no me importaba y empezaba a correr empujando a todo el que se me ponía enfrente.

Entre y busque por todos lados, giraba mi cabeza y corría entre los pasillos, hasta que después de una intensa búsqueda y de casi darme por vencida finalmente la vi... allí estaba al fondo del pasillo mi morena, mi hermosa morena sentada sobre una camilla con un vendaje sobre el brazo y con una mirada totalmente perdida

_-Quinn_...- exclamo mientras me veía caminar hacia ella sin dejar de mirarla ni un solo segundo.- _Quinn amor me estas asustando_.- susurro cuando me quede parada enfrente de ella

**Q:** _No… no me vuelvas a hacer esto_.- susurre con la voz quebrada.- _En tu vida me vuelvas a dar un susto como este Rachel Berry.._.- exclame llorando mientras cortaba el espacio entre las dos y la abrazaba, la abrazaba con todo el amor y el aliento contenido que una persona puede llegar tener, pues me daba cuenta que él hubiera en ocasiones muy contadas si puede llegar a existir…

**Actualidad**

-_Yo conocí a Becky cuando comencé a trabajar en la biblioteca… ella denotaba algo muy especial de entre todos los demás y no me refiero a su condición, me refiero a su sonrisa, esa que le regalaba a todo ser humano que la rodeaba aun incluso cuando muchos no se la merecían_.- tomo aire para continuar.- _cuando llegue estaba sumamente nerviosa pues era mi primer trabajo "real", así que recuerdo que ella simplemente se acercó a mí y me dijo "tienes cara de que vas a ser mi mejor amiga" y así fue... nos hicimos muy buenas amigas, ella siempre me apoyaba hasta en mis planes más locos, tales como organizar una cita en plena biblioteca_.- sonrió de medio lado mientras me miraba.- _Yo….. yo recuerdo que cierto día llegue al trabajo y me la encontré llorando porque algunos insensibles la habían dicho cosas realmente hirientes, entonces la tome de la mano y le dije " te voy a contar un secreto Becky que solo suelo decírselo a las personas especiales, yo soy una heroína y de ahora en adelante nadie te va a molestar porque yo te voy a defender" … así que ella solo me miro expectante y me contesto "ahora entiendo porque usas unas botas como las de Superman".- _exclamo provocando una risa triste en las personas presentes.- _Creo que desde ese día supe lo afortunada que era por tenerla en mi vida, ya que me hizo sentir la persona más fuerte cuando yo me sentía la más débil…. Así que gracias Becky por todo, yo siempre te voy a llevar en mi corazón.- _agrego con algunas lágrimas en su rostro mientras bajaba del estribo y caminaba nuevamente hacia mí

-_Te amo tanto Rachel_.- exclame mientras la tomaba de la mano y le daba un corto beso en los labios

R: _Yo también te amo muchísimo mi Quinn_.- agrego mirándome fijamente

-Rach.- susurro una voz a su espalda, provocando que se girara.- _Gracias por tus palabras, mí…mi hija te quería muchísimo y te aseguro que la hiciste feliz hasta el último momento de su vida…_

**R:**_ Sabes que no me tienes que agradecer nada Marie, ustedes siempre fueron parte de mi familia y lo seguirán siendo.- _hablo mientras se acercaba a la mujer y le dejaba un sentido abrazo.- _Promete que me llamaras si necesitas algo_

**M:** _Claro que lo hare cariño_.- susurro dulcemente mientras me regalaba una pequeña sonrisa y se perdía entre la gente

**Flashback**

_-Amor tranquila, por favor_.- susurro mientras me limpiaba mis lágrimas y contenía las suyas

**Q**: _O dios Rach, yo pensé… que tu…. Es que eran tus botas.- _exclame ente lamentos

**R:**_ Si lo eran cielo_.- susurro provocando que yo la mirara.- _yo hable con mama y por fin aclaramos muchas cosas._- exclamo mientras sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que venían.- _¿Recuerdas que te dije que necesitaba ese empujón para poder dejarlas ir?.-_ pregunto y yo solo asentí con la cabeza.- _Ella me lo dio Quinn, mi madre me llevo al panteón a ver a papa y por fin lo pude dejar ir completamente, así que ya no necesitaba más esas botas, pues ahora sé que no las necesito ni las necesitaba para saber cuánto nos amábamos los dos_

**Q:**_ Entonces si tu no las traías quien las tenía puestas?.- _pregunte con un nudo en mi garganta

**R:** _Era Becky_.- exclamo con la voz quebrada.- _Yo sabía que ya no las necesitaba, pero no quería simplemente tirarlas o dejarlas aguardadas, así que decidí que alguien especial las tuviera y por eso se las traje, porque por alguna extraña razón era a la única persona que realmente le encantaban.- _susurro con una pequeña sonrisa._- Por dios Quinn si la hayas visto, estaba feliz, me dijo que ella siempre había querido ser una heroína y que ahora gracias a mi lo podía ser.- _susurro con la vista perdida_.- nosotras estábamos muy tranquilas platicando hasta que de un de repente se escuchó un estruendo muy fuerte.._

**Q:**_ Tranquila amor.- _susurre abrazándola mientras veía como temblaba ante lo dicho

**R:** _Yo… lo siguiente que recuerdo son gritos y llantos, y a Britt a mi lado llorando_, _mientras el cuerpo de mi pequeña Becky ya estaba tirado enfrente de nosotros, con la que fue la última sonrisa dibujada en su rostro….- _agrego llorando mientras yo solo la sostenía entre mis brazos

**Q**: _Ya paso todo amor, te prometo que ya paso todo_.-susurre mientras la abrazaba y besaba su cabeza, y agradecía al cielo por tener a mi morena conmigo...

* * *

**Actualidad**

Dicen que después de la tormenta suele salir el sol, es algo tan dicho o sonado por las personas que realmente se empieza a dudar que sea cierto, sin embargo yo por mi propia experiencia les puedo decir que es muy cierto.

Habían pasado ya alrededor de cuatro semanas de esa horrible tragedia, en donde la mayoría de personas solamente nos queríamos reponer a ese hecho tan lamentable. Para mi alivio Rach lo estaba llevando todo bastante bien, de hecho les puedo asegurar que el brillo en sus ojos y la felicidad plena en su cara habían regresado, así que yo no podía ser más feliz por ello.

-_O… por dios Quinn_.- exclamo jadeando mientras se dejaba caer en la cama.- _donde aprendiste a hacer eso_

**Q:** _Recuerda que un mago nunca revela sus secretos_.- respondí sonriente mientras dejaba un rastro de besos hasta llegar a su rostro

**R:** _Yo ya no puedo más, no sé cuánto orgasmos he tenido_.- susurro a duras penas

**Q**: _Creo que vamos por el décimo_.- susurre coqueta mientras empezaba a besar y lamer esos senos que tanto me enloquecían

**R:** _Tienes que darme un respiro porque creo que te debo como dos… _

**Q:** _Yo no tengo problemas con eso cariño, ya me lo compensaras_.- exclame tratando de bajar nuevamente a su entrepierna, cosa que hubiera hecho si mi celular no haya sonado en ese preciso instante

**R:** _Creo que el destino quiere que nos demos un descanso y vayamos a desayunar._- exclamo sonriente

**Q:** _Si el destino se llama Santana Lopez entonces si_.- exclame mientras tomaba el celular para contestar la llamada

_-Por dios Quinn hasta acá me llega el olor a sexo, tú y el conejo Berry tienen que parar un poco_

_-Que quieres Santana._- exclame impaciente

_-Esos son los modales que te enseñaron tus padres, que decepcionados estarían en estos momentos…_

_-Sabes que San no tengo tiempo para esto, llámame después_

_-No esper…- _ni siquiera deje que terminara y colgué

**R:** _¿Que quería?.-_ pregunto mi morena mientras se acercaba lentamente a mi

**Q:** _No lo sé, seguro que solo quería molestar, así que olvidémonos de eso y regresemos a lo que estábamos_.- susurre completamente excitada

**R:** _Me parece fantástico, porque yo estoy dispuesta a cumplir mis deudas_.- agrego seductoramente mientras se perdía debajo de las sabanas y comenzaba a jugar con mi sexo

**Q:** _Joder Rach, que bien lo haces_.- exclame entre jadeos.- _Si justo así…. O diosss…._

-_Sorpresa_.- gritaban dos personas desde la puerta que provocaban que se me fuera el alma al suelo.

**Q:** _Que rayos_.- exclame tapándome completamente mientras mis padres se asomaban por la puerta y mi cara de vergüenza no podía ser más grande.- _Que… que hacen aquí_.- murmure nerviosa mientras notaba como Rachel se hacía bolita debajo de mis piernas queriendo pasar desapercibida

-_Russel te dije que era mala idea llegar así_.- exclamaba mi madre ignorándome completamente.- _Le hemos frustrado un orgasmo a nuestra hija y no hay nada peor que eso.._

**Q:** _Mama.-_ grite realmente apenada

**J:** _O vamos Quinn:- _exclamo mi madre prestándome atención._- me vas a decir que tú y tu chica estaban jugando a las escondidas, si este cuarto huele a sex…_

**Ru**: _Judy… deja de avergonzar a la niña_.- exclamo mi padre saliendo de su mutismo.- _que no ves lo roja que esta, seguro que su novia está en la misma situación… ¿Hey allá abajo estas bien?_

**R:**_ Mmm si…- _escuche apenas la voz de Rachel, la cual no se movía de su posición

**J:** _Que incomoda momento_.- exclamo mi madre con una divertida sonrisa.- _es como cuando tu padres nos encontraron en el auto ¿Si te acuerdas Russel?_

**Ru**: _Como olvidarlo cielo, si esa noche estabas más ardiente que nunca a …_

**Q:** _Basta_.- exclame sacándolos de su repentina conversación.- _Nos podrían dejar un momento a solas para cambiarnos _

**J**_**:**__ Claro que si Hija porque no lo dijiste antes, es más mientras les preparare algo rico de desayunar, que seguro han quemado muchas calorías.- _exclamo riendo mientras yo solo pensaba en que si la tierra se abriera y me tragara todo sería más fácil

**Ru:**_ No se tarden chicas.- _agregaba mi papa dándome un guiño de ojos mientras salía detrás de Judy y cerraba la puerta

**Q:** _Dime que esto no acaba de ocurrir.-_ susurre mientras veía como Rachel salía por fin de su escondite y me miraba divertida

**R:** _Créeme que me gustaría decir que no…. Pero si, tus padres me encontraron desayunándome a su hija_

**Q:** _RACHEL._- exclame mientras le tiraba una almohada y me dejaba caer en la cama por la irreal situación que acabábamos de vivir

**R:** _Tranquila, aquí la preocupada debería ser yo y no lo estoy, así que mejor levántate y vamos a saludar a mis suegros.- _exclamaba con un gesto divertido que lograba contagiarme y llenarme de tranquilidad

Había pasado alrededor de una hora en que mis padres habían llegado y por raro que pareciera Rach se había acoplado muy bien con los dos. De hecho ellos no dejaban de bromear y de contar anécdotas bochornosas de mi infancia y a punto estaba de callarlos pero entonces miraba lo divertida que estaba mi chica y mejor decidía dejarlo pasar.

_-Buenos días_.- exclamaba una Santana sonriente que ingresaba al departamento con Britt a su lado

_-San hija_.- exclamaba mi madre.- _¿me trajiste lo que te pedí?_

**S:** _Claro que sí, los panecillos están en la bolsa_.- respondía como si nada mientras Judy regresaba a su plática y Britt se les unía

**Q**_**:**__ Espera tu sabías que ellos estaban aquí?_.- pregunte viendo a Santana

**S:** _Claro que si, en la mañana yo y Britt nos los encontramos_

**Q:** _Y porque mierdas no me dijiste nada.- _susurre molesta_.- sabes lo bochornoso que fue que nos encontraran… ya sabes… haciéndolo_

**S:**_ Me lo puedo imaginar Fabray.- _respondía riéndose_.- Y claro que te lo hubiera avisado, si no me hubieras colgado el teléfono.- _exclamaba con burla mientras se acoplaba en la isleta con todos

**Q:** Que i_diota_.- me dije a mi misma mientras me dejaba caer en el sillón

-_Estas bien?.-_ pregunto Rachel mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me tomaba de la mano

**Q:** _No lo sé, teniendo en cuenta que tengo a los padres más imprudentes y a las amigas más locas de este planeta, si creo que estoy bien_.- respondí irónica

**R:** _Oyes tus padres me encantaron, son muy divertidos_.- exclamaba riendo

**Q:** _Si bueno eso dices porque tu madre si se sabe comportar y no te deja en ridículo_

**R:** _Si bueno es que mi madre es clásica y tus padres son más modernos_

**Q:** _Que buen consuelo_.- murmure por lo bajo

**R:** _Quinn_.- exclamo llamando mi atención.- _Yo... yo quiero estar siempre así contigo_

**Q:** _¿Sentadas en la sala?_

**R:** _No tonta_.- exclamaba divertida.- _Me refiero a estar contigo, con tu familia, con nuestras amigas y bueno falta mi mama pero seguro que en cualquier rato se nos une._- sonrió ilusionada

**Q:** _Yo también quiero lo mismo Rach, te lo juro que no puedo pedir más en esta vida_.- sonreí honesta mientras la besaba tiernamente

**R:** _Quinn.-_ volvió a exclamar y me separe lentamente para mirarla

**Q:** _¿Qué ocurre amor?_

**R: **_¿Por qué te decían lucy caboosey?.- _pregunto con el ceño fruncido

**Q**_**:**__ O no puedo creer que lo hayan mencionado.- _exclame avergonzada, mientras me paraba para ir a buscar una explicación de esos traidores que se decían ser mis padres

**R**_**:**__ Hey Quinn espera, yo creo que es lindo_.- agregaba Rachel divertida mientras caminaba detrás de mí.

* * *

**Primero que nada quiero agradecer:**

**Sara, Dany, ****CharlieMichele16**** , ****05Dagron****, Guest por ser mis primeros reviews**

**Francisca Becerra****,**** Guest,****LUC13****, les agradezco de corazón por estar en cada capítulo apoyándome y dejando sus comentarios**

**Y también gracias a los reviews que se unieron después ****Cruz82**** , ****farfadette12**** , ****Dikat**** , ****sabina-vargas**** , ****godsavethequinn**** , ****fabrayway, Andrea**** (lamento si me falta alguno)**

**En fin muchas gracias y nos leemos en el epilogo ñ.ñ **


End file.
